


Kaleidoscopical

by AnjuAddams



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 56,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjuAddams/pseuds/AnjuAddams
Summary: The Holy Grail can reach across time and pull out heroes. What happens when it pulls a little harder? A series of unconnected oneshots about various Servants from various other franchises. [AU].





	1. La Vie Est Drole!

_**AN:** So I've never posted this story on here for some reason. So, here ya go!_

_**Disclaimer** : All copyrighted materials belong to their respective creators and are not owned by me._

* * *

**_Chapter 1_ **

**_La Vie Est Drole!_ **

**_by Anju Addams_ **

* * *

Kirei Kotomine started as he gazed at the Servant he had just summoned. He wondered deep down if he had made a mistake somewhere. It was quite clear to him that the servant in front of him was not the Hassan also known as 'The Old Man of the Mountain'. After he'd been told that merely using the word 'Assassin' in the summoning ritual would be the catalyst for summoning him.

They were all obviously wrong.

The Servant in front of him was a girl. His observant eyes noticed that she was quite petite for her age (she was obviously a teenager) and clutched on the crook of her left arm that led down to a finely manicured hand was a vibrantly pink parasol. Her long blond hair was tied into two large pigtails on the side of her head that fell down to her waist and was clothed in the most sickening pink dress he had ever seen with a pair of thigh high boots that matched. Various bows of the same colour were dotted about her person, on her head, dress line and back.

It was her face he noted last.

Kirei was not a man who tended to be scared out of his wits frequently, but staring into her blue eye, that seemed to grin back at him, he couldn't help but feel a chill down his spine. Especially with the purple eye-patch that covered her left eye and the wide smile that was plastered on her face.

It was then that she spoke.

"Nice to meet ya! Servant Assassin here, you'll be my Master in this War right?" her voice echoed in the room, tinkling like bells.

Kirei swallowed his fear and nodded his head at her sharply. "Yes, that is correct. I look forward to working with you."

She clapped her hands together with vigour and giggled like a child. It was not a very nice giggle, not at all.

"Oh Goodie-good! Me and you are gonna have lots of fun. Just imagine all the chaos we can cause." she shuddered in apparent pleasure.

Kirei turned away sharply.

"Come then." he intoned. "There is something I wish for you to do..."

Assassin closely followed behind skipping merrily, hands bringing forth her parasol that she flicked open, as they left the building.

* * *

He stood on top of the cliff that lay on the edge of the city, gazing down at the twinkling lights below. Nearby he could see the opulent mansion that belonged to the infamous Tohsaka Family. Kirei Kotomine smirked, this was his target.

"The Church has contacted me." he spoke into the night air, seemingly alone. "They have told me that Caster, the final Servant in this war has appeared."

A shape suddenly dropped out of the trees behind him, pirouetting as she landed on the ground. "Thank Goodness for that!" Assassin sing-songed. "I really was beginning to get bored." she chuckled, gripping her parasol tighter.

"Indeed." Kirei spoke sharply. "You will head immediately to the Tohsaka Estate. The barriers that surround the place should be child's play to you." he smirked again.

Assassin rotated her entire body on the spot, looking eerily like a two dimensional cartoon character, her singular blue globe fixated on him. "And what happens when I get there, Master?" she queried, tilting her head to the left in mock confusion. " I thought we were allied with the Tohsaka?"

"I wouldn't worry about that, even if you must fight Archer, there is no reason to fear him."

She clapped her hands together and bounded over to the edge of the cliff, bending down to look over the side, before she gave him a wicked grin.

"Your first mission is to kill Tohsaka Tokiomi." he simply stated.

If it were possible, the wicked grin on Assassin's face simply grew larger stretching across her face from eye to eye-patch. Then, she simply walked off the edge, dropping to the floor hundreds of feet below.

* * *

Assassin bounded through the forest at breakneck speed, coming to the edge of the Tohsaka Estate in a matter of seconds skidding to a halt just outside the Bounded Field that had been set up against unwanted intruders. Her singular unblinking eye gazed at it silently for a few seconds, the pupil inside flicking left and right erratically gazing at the beautifully maintained flower beds that dotted the gardens. Then, she simply sighed and pouted, looking even more childish that she already was.

"I was hoping for a much bigger challenge that this!"she sighed disappointedly. Then with a quick flick of her wrist, a long tape measure snapped through the air almost invisible to the naked eye as she destroyed the jewels that held together the barrier. With a quick skip and a hop, she was directly in front of the last jewel sat cosily on the pedestal in the centre of the Estate. She wiggled her fingers and stood up on her tiptoes, stretching her arm out to grasp the ruby red jewel.

A blue flash flickered in the air and Assassin snatched her hand back, just as a giant spear crashed through the pedestal and destroyed the jewel causing the boundary around the gardens to fall apart. If she had been a split second too late, her hand would have been impaled. Assassin could only smirk madly, and turned her head to look at the figure who had just attacked her.

"Well now, I wasn't expecting that from such a lowly worm." stated the figure, rather arrogantly. "Who ever gave you permission to come here?" Several more flashes fell through the sky, smashing into the garden below as Assassin hopped backwards, avoiding them without a care in the world.

Assassin back-flipped over one of the swords that would have impaled her, before she stood up straight, stretching her back and cracking the bones beneath. She waved up at the golden haired man that scowled down at her.

"Hiya! You must be Archer right? Nice to meet ya, I'm Assassin!" she continued to wave at him, rambling on about menial things as the scowl on his face grew darker and darker by the second.

"I have had enough of you prattle, stupid girl! Now tell me, why have you come here?" Archer growled out. By Ishtar, this woman was infuriatingly cheerful.

She blinked up and him and raised a single finger to her lips. She seemed to think about it for a few seconds before she replied cheerfully. "Can't tell ya that Archie! But I can tell ya.." she smiled darkly. "I've come to kill your Master."

Archer immediately responded by shooting more swords her way, and again she simple lept away before digging a hand into her ample chest and pulling out a long purple blade that glimmered in the moonlight.

"Ta-da!" she cheered, swinging the blade around in her hands. "This is my Noble Phantasm. I like to call it 'The Scissor Blade!" She launched herself at Archer and swung the strange blade at the incoming swords. Like butter, the blade sliced through them, cutting the weapons to pieces. "You'll have to do better than that to me!" she laughed as the blade vanished back into her dress and as she drew closer, she raised her parasol and hit Archer right in the chest.

To Archer, it was like getting hit by a freight train, and he flew backwards to crash into the concrete. Luckily, he was nothing if not resilient and he stood up almost immediately.

"Woah! You must be really strong if you can take that from me!" she laughed again. "I really, really like fighting you."

"Unfortunately for you mongrel, I don't!" and with a burst of enhanced speed, he instantly appeared in front of her and plunged his right arm into her chest, revelling in the shock that appeared on her pretty little face as he squeezed down and crushed her heart into pieces before withdrawing his hand.

She stood there, eye twitching for a few moments, before blood pooled from her lips and she collapsed to the floor, her body writhing in it's death throes. Archer looked down at her, impassively, before he simply brought forth another sword and sliced off her head, watching it tumble across the garden, blonde curls and all.

"A lowly worm like you, does not deserve to look upon me." he stated haughtily, arms crossed. "A worm should look upon the ground when it dies." He stared at her corpse for a few more moments before he returned to being incorporeal and went to search out his Master.

* * *

"My Servant is dead. My right as Master is forfeited and I can no longer take part in the Holy Grail War." Kirei stated to the old priest in front of him. "In accordance to the Treaty, I Kotomine Kirei, ask that the Church shelter and protect me."

"Your request is accepted" the old priest told him. "In my role as Judge, I, Kotomine Risei grant your protection for the duration of this war." He gestured towards the open doors of the church. "Now, come inside."

With a small nod, Kirei walked inside, his father following close behind, shutting the large wooden doors behind him. He walked down the aisles until he reached the pew and turned to his father cautiously.

"Has anyone been watching this church?" he asked.

His father shook his head. "No, this place has been declared a neutral sanctuary. Any Master who defies this decree will be censured."

Kirei glanced to the side and addressed the empty space beside him. "So it's safe then. You may come out."

A single figure materialised directly next to Kirei, Assassin popping into existence making the two family members start. For someone who had been brutally torn to pieces a few hours ago, she looked spick and span. She put a hand to her neck and rubbed it slightly wincing almost unnoticeably, and Risei grimaced slightly as a sickening crack echoed in the empty church as she twisted her head nearly 90 degrees.

Kirei simply ignored this and looked at his Servant. "The battle? Who was watching you?"

"There were four Servants watching the battle, Master!" she told him, counting each one off of her long fingers.

Risei brought his hand to his chin as if stroking an imaginary beard. "Hmm." he wondered. "Two days ago, Caster was confirmed to have been summoned. All the masters should have been watching but.."

"One was absent" Kirei finished, sighing. "I was hoping all the Masters would be present.."

"Well...that doesn't matter! There's always next time..." Assassin darkly intoned. "But before that, I think it's time I go shopping. I want to see all the fashions in this world! Don't worry, I'll make sure none of those other Servants ever see me, and when I get back we can go over just what happens next eh?" After her Master agreed, she vanished into nothingness and the malevolent presence that had spread through the church since she had arrived finally dissipated.

Both Kirei and his father let out the sigh of relief they had been holding in, before they both gathered themselves.

"It starts with this! The Fourth Holy Grail War has begun!" intoned Risei, the smile on his face growing wider. "May these old eyes of mine see a miracle incarnate at last!"

As he turned and left, Kirei lowered his head and stared at the ground, shadows falling over his face.

Outside in the gloom of the night, atop a lamppost, Assassin stared down at Fuyuki City, a twisted smile on her face. She laughed and laughed and laughed until she grew bored and simply said to herself...

"La vie est drole!"

* * *

_**AN!:** And so we begin the story with a character I have considered one of the greatest anime villains of recent years, give it up for the Joker reborn, the fashionably fabulous femme fatale, Nui Harime!_

_Nui is one of the most sadistic and evil villains that I have ever seen on the screen and I would say that she's even worse that the real Big Bad of Kill La Kill, Ragyo. She murdered Ryuko's father in cold blood and at one point even killed Senketsu! The only thing she truly cares about is making everyone else's lives miserable and no-one, not even Ragyo can get in her way._

_Of course, I instantly became a fan! I've always loved villains that act funny or cute (Tobi from Naruto etc.) but deep down, they are actually raging psychopaths. A few other writers have done Assassin Nui before, but I wanted to do my own spin on it and I think it came out pretty well. Just imagine Shirou having to face off against her in 10 years time if Kirei wins this time around! Brrr..._

* * *

_**Statistics:** _

Class: Assassin

Identity: Nui Harime

Titles: The Grand Couturier of Revocs.

Origin: Kill La Kill

_**Basic Stats:** _

Alignment: Chaotic Evil

Noble Phantasms: B+

Strength: C

Mana: D

Endurance: B

Agility: C

Luck: B

_**Class Skills:** _

Presence Concealment: A+

Independent Action: EX

Item Construction: A

Territory Creation: A

_**Personal Skills:** _

Shape-Shifting: B

Battle Continuation: A

Eye for Art: B

_**Noble Phantasms:** _

Scissor Blade 'From Your Dear Old Dad': B+

_**Exposition:** _

_Presence Concealment: A+_

Assassin is capable of appearing out of nowhere suddenly and disappearing all the same. As long as Assassin does not attack, she can remain almost invisible.

_Independent Action: EX_

Assassin is able to 'go wherever I want to go, and no one can stop me.' She is capable of travelling anywhere in the world for an unlimited amount of time without needing a prana supply or a connection to her Master. She is also adept in appearing behind or next to people without them noticing. As a result Assassin is almost notoriously difficult to control and may wander off on her own, but this can be compromised by allowing her to sate her blood-lust by battling.

_Item Construction: A_

Assassin is capable of bringing forth a small set of items including, a sewing kit, measuring tools and various fabrics. Assassin uses this combined with her Territory Creation to sew costumes and clothes for others to wear.

_Territory Creation: A_

As a clothing manufacturer, Assassin can bring forth a small workshop filled with various machines which she uses in the making of her garments.

_Shape-Shifting: B_

Assassin is able to flawlessly transform herself into various people by stitching Life Fibers into the shape of a body and then wrapping herself within. However the eye-patch she wears cannot be disguised and thus hampers the skill. She is also able to emulate the voice and body size of a person no matter the gender.

_Battle Continuation: A_

In life, Assassin was able to take various attacks that would have been fatal to ordinary humans and come out without a scratch. If her limbs are severed she can simply regrow them as long as the Life Fibers inside remain unbroken. Only two people have ever hurt her, one resulting in the loss of her eye and the other, the temporary loss of her arms.

_Eye for Art: B_

Assassin was the second in command at a world dominating clothing empire, and is extremely knowledgeable about anything involving fabrics to the point of being able to destroy any clothing or armour, including those created by a Noble Phantasm, with just her pinky finger. Assassin is also able to correctly identify tools and Noble Phantasms that relate to clothing or fabric.

_Scissor Blade 'From Your Dear Old Dad': B+_

A purple blade shaped like half a pair of scissors. Created by Isshin Matoi to directly combat the alien life form known as Life Fibers, the Scissor Blade is sharp to the point of cutting through nearly all materials and is many cases, destroying an opponents armour in one strike. Normally at the rank of EX, Assassin was only able to steal one half from her victim and as such it's rank is decreased.

_(This stat sheet was borrowed from Harosata's Fanfic: Threads of Fate and was modified to better suit how I saw the character.)_

* * *

_**Next Time:** _

**_Heart of a Lion_ **

* * *

_**AN:** _ _I've always wanted to write my own series of Fate Stay Servants and never really got round to it until now. For most of the Servants that will be in this series of unconnected oneshots, I have created stat sheets for so I can write the chapters around them._

_I will be mixing up who gets what Servant here and there (Shirou might get a Berserker etc.) but it puts a nice twist on things, don't ya think?_

_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story!_


	2. Heart of a Lion

_**AN:** So, we've arrived at the second oneshot of this fanfic!_

_The Servant featured in this chapter was one of the first I came up with. I hope you enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** All copyrighted materials belong to their respective creators and are not owned by me._

* * *

 

**_Chapter 2_ **

**_Heart of a Lion_ **

**_by Anju Addams_ **

* * *

 

Shirou yelped as the red flash of the lance shined behind him once again as he ran for his life, through his house. He'd stumbled across the blue clothed man that now pursued him, waging a battle with another red clad figure on the grounds of his school after he'd stayed behind to clean the archery dojo.

The stranger had followed him through the school and he'd been cornered in one of the school's hallways, and quite suddenly been stabbed in the heart by the blue guy's strange looking lance. He'd fallen unconscious and would have died if it wasn't for the mysterious girl and the fancy red pendant he could just make out she was carrying, through his blurred vision.

When he came to, the girl had vanished and the pendant was left lying on the tiles next to him. He'd picked it up and in the darkness managed to stumble back to his home.

Just his luck then, that the man had found him there too and attempted to murder him for a second time.

As he picked himself up from the ground, surrounded by the broken fragments of the window he'd leapt through, the man had again reappeared and with a supersonic kick, blasted him across the yard.

"I gave you a chance back there. You went and wasted it." affirmed Mr. Blue whirling the lance gripped in his hand. Shirou had managed to stumble onto his feet and dart into the nearby shed, before Mr. Blue had struck again. Luckily for Shirou, he was able to use the rolled up poster he'd reinforced, as a shield. But even that wasn't strong enough as the makeshift shield was torn into shreds and he was sent flying yet again.

"Checkmate." spoke Mr. Blue. "Pretty surprising, that last move of yours. For a kid anyway. But I don't get it... You think fast, but your Magecraft is hopeless. You seem to have a knack at it, maybe you were meant to be the Seventh?" he questioned before he readied his lance once again.

"Screw this..." muttered Shirou, placing a hand over the bloody patch on his school jacket. "My life was saved, so I'm not going to die that easily. To fulfil my duties, I have to live."

As the man darted forward, the lance in his hands glowing a sinister red, unknown to the both of them, a mark manifested itself on Shirou's hand and the long forgotten magic circle, almost hidden in the gloom began to glow.

His eyes meeting those of the Man with the Lance, he shouted. "I'm not dying in a place like this, especially to someone like you!"

The world exploded in a white light and smoke burst from nowhere obscuring the room as Mr. Blue leapt a backwards retreat into the other corner.

Out of the smoke stepped a figure and Shirou back-pedalled across the floor to get away from the strange man who had appeared in front of him. Dressed in black leather pants and a fur lined jacket, the stranger's posture seemed almost resigned. He gazed down coolly at Shirou with his light blue eyes, his messy brown hair draped across his face almost covering the thick scar that crossed the bridge of his nose.

The man brought his head up to look around the room, noting both his surroundings as well as the still form of Mr. Blue, who was gazing in shock, before he smacked his hand into his face and let out a dispassionate groan.

"Well, this is just great." the new man moaned. "Hey kid, you're my Master right? Want me to fight this guy off? He's seems kind of annoying, reminds me of someone I used to know." he chuckled.

Shirou could only gape at the man, unable to form words. The new stranger's eyes narrowed slightly, before he sighed again.

"Whatever kid, I'll just fight anyway." And ran towards the lance holder, who raised his lance in defence, leaping out of the shed into the yard behind.

With the sound of screeching metal, a flat blade smashed straight into his lance, and with his strength he was able to push it back, striking out against the swordman, who managed to leap away. While he was recovering from his landing, the lancer blurred in front of him and only his quick reaction saved him from getting skewered as he parried the lance back.

For a few minutes the two were equally matched, trading blows back and forth neither able to strike the other, before the swordsman unexpectedly swung his leg out, and kicked the lancer in the side, and as he lost his balance, struck him with the sword, a large clang echoing through the air as the lancer fell to the ground a few feet away.

"That sword of yours looks strange, but there is no doubt about it. You must be Saber." he spoke picking himself up, brushing off the dirt on his clothes.

"Right on the money, and it's obvious that your Lancer." drawled the man who's name was apparently Saber.

Now that the pair were not fighting, Shirou was able to get a better look at Saber's sword. It was a long wide blade with the engraving of a lion and for some reason, the barrel of a gun acted as the blades hilt. He even thought he could see some rounds in there.

The two men braced themselves again, ready to fight, when into the yard ran two figures, a tall dark skinned man and a girl Shirou recognised as Tohsaka Rin, who went to his school. Both Saber and Lancer turned towards them, before Lancer sighed and relaxed his weapon.

"Another Master eh? I'd love to fight Saber, but two against one isn't going to cut it, so I'll be off for now." he stated, before he and his spear vanished into thin air. Both Saber and the dark skinned man tensed at each other, before Tohsaka sighed.

"Archer, hold on. I know this guy. Although I didn't know he was a Magus. I can't believe someone like you is competing in the War too." Shirou just looked at her, mouth dropping open again, as he attempted to speak. For a few minutes, he could only let out an unintelligible babble.

"War?" Shirou spoke at last. Twin smacks echoed in the night air as both Saber and Rin face palmed. In the background, Archer snorted.

"YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!?" she exploded in righteous fury.

* * *

 

_He looked around the ballroom at all the couples dancing away into the night as he leaned against the pillar, utterly bored. Why did he have to come to some stupid party? Sure, it was the SeeD inauguration party but couldn't they just let him skip this little part?_

_His gaze ran through the crowds again, before he noticed her, gazing up at the glass ceiling, watching a shooting star pass over head. She was stunningly beautiful, her long black hair contrasting against the pale white dress that she wore. It wasn't long before she noticed him staring, and with a cheeky grin and a finger waggle, she made her way over to him._

_"You're the best looking guy here." she greeted him, hands on hips. "Dance with me?"_

_He turned away, drinking from his glass before she spoke again. "Let me guess...You'll only dance with someone you like. Ok then..." She pointed her fingers into his face abruptly. "Look into my eyes..." she ordered, waving her hand in front of his face. "You're going to like me. You're going to like me..." before she paused and lowered it, looking into his eyes. He could see the mirth in those dark brown eyes, that seemed to draw him in._

_"Did it work?" she asked jokingly._

_He shook his head at her. "I can't dance." he said, embarrassed, not that he would ever show it._

_"You'll be fine. Come on. I was looking for someone anyway. I'm not going to dance alone." She pressed, grabbing him by the hand and onto the dance floor._

_That was the first time they ever met._

_It wouldn't be the last._

* * *

 

Shirou had left the church unnerved, the words the priest spoke inside had left him feeling quite uncomfortable. Rin had forced him to meet the man who would be in charge of moderating the War, a eerie looking man by the name of Kirei Kotomine. Saber hadn't spoken a single word, preferring to skulk in the shadows, leaning against a pillar.

As the trio walked down the hill and onto the cobblestone path, a childlike voice rang out.

"Hello, onii-chan, this is the second time we meet..." and the three spun around, Saber drawing forth his blade. Stood in the fog, behind them were a pair of contrasting figures.

The most noticeable one was a mountain of a man, skinned greyed, with muscles like boulders and clutched in one hand was a gigantic sword. He stared at them through red eyes, almost clouded with rage.

The other figure was much smaller, and Shirou recognised her as the strange girl who had vanished before his eyes a few days ago, while he was walking home from school. Dressed in a purple coat and matching hat, her similar red eyes shined against the pale white of her hair.

"Berserker?" Rin managed to gasp out, goosebumps erupting across her skin.

The little girl walked towards them and dropped into a light curtsey, lifting the folds of her coat.

"It's nice to meet you, Tosahka Rin. I am Illya, Illyasviel von Einzbern." she introduced. "I'd love to see what you can do against my Berserker here, you'd need more than two Servants to stop him!"

"Einzbern..." Rin ground out through clenched teeth. "They're an extremely notorious family of Magus." she added for Shirou's benefit.

"Okay. I'll kill you now!" trilled Illya. "Berserker, get them."

Berserker tightened his muscles, the cobbles beneath his feet exploding from the pressure he exerted, and with a roar, leapt high into the air, aiming his blade towards Shirou. He was distracted however when Saber appeared in front of him, crashing his blade into Berserker's titanical one, shooting a round through the sword's barrel forcing the muscle bound man to land further away, Saber landing nearby. Berserker rushed forwards again, the two locking blades once more, and Shirou could see the sweat pour across Saber's face as he tried to steady himself against the crushing weight. With a swing of his arm, Berserker pummelled his gigantic fist into Saber's ribs, the force of the blow sending him crashing into one of the trees that lined the street.

"Saber!" cried Shirou, almost rushing over, before he gulped when he realised Berserker was headed straight for him, sword ready. Rin cursed, before she dug into her pocket, but her shaking hands scattered the jewels she would use across the floor. Just as she was about to call on Archer, Berserker was hit from behind. Saber had recovered and had managed to strike him while his back was turned.

Rin smiled, before she realised the Einzbern girl was laughing at them. "Silly Saber. Even that Noble Phantasm of yours won't do anything to my Servant." And Rin realized that where Saber's blade had struck, there was not a single mark. Berserker was completely unscathed.

Saber threw himself backwards, as Berserker lifted his blade one more and faced him, and scoffed. "Whatever. If my 'Gunblade' won't work and I can't land a scratch on him, it's lucky I have another trap card up my sleeves." He placed his hands upon his head and several balls on light burst from within to form a figure that floated in front of Berserker. "Come forth, Shiva!"

The air that surrounded them became frigid cold as deadly patches of ice spread their way across the floor and Rin could only gape at the beauty of the woman that had emerged.

The woman was tall, she noticed, as tall as Berserker. She wore no clothes across the light blue colouration of her skin, save for a few patches of a darker blue that covered her more intimate areas. Four yellow strands of hair came out from the large jewel she wore on her forehead, the back of which fanned out like a fin.

"This is the true power of the Guardian Force." Saber announced. "If I can't hurt her Berserker, I can still stop him." Shiva drew a hand back, conjuring a ball of blue that grew and grew, before it shot forward, causing the cold wind around them to blow into a nearly unbearable gale. The force of the wind caused them all to wince, holding their hands in front of the faces to protect against the bitter cold. When the wind had finally died down, they managed to peek upwards again. Illya let out a dismayed cry at what she saw.

"Berserker!" In the middle of the street, Berserker no longer stood, instead a giant sheet of ice encased him, freezing him solid. Illya stumbled across the ice and futility beat her hands against the frozen figure desperately trying to free him.

Saber reappeared in front of Shirou and Rin, breathing heavily and holding the area where the giant's fist has struck him. "We should run now." And with a silent agreement the three turned tail and vanished down the street.

* * *

 

They ran through the empty streets for a good ten minutes before, confident that Illya would not be following them, they slowed their pace to a brisk walk.

Rin glanced aside at Saber. "Is Berserker dead?" she queried.

"No." Saber said shortly. "Shiva's Diamond Dust should keep him frozen for a few hours however, even if that little girl tries to defrost him but he isn't dead. It'll take more than that, I'm sure."

"How were you able to do that?" Rin blurted out. "Who are you?"

Saber stopped and looked up at the night sky. "That creature was known as a Guardian Force, one of sixteen powerful spirits from another dimension, that one was the one I like using the most. Using Junctioning I can summon them into the world, but it requires a lot of power. It'll be a couple of days before I can summon another one." He explained. "As for me? I'm nobody, just a knight who wanted to make sure the girl he loved was happy. I promised her." His eyes glazed over as he looked back at distant memories as he clutched the Lion necklace he always wore.

"You had someone you loved then? What was she like?"

"Rinoa. Her name was Rinoa. She was beautiful and kind, with brown eyes and the blackest hair. She was strong too, the very last Sorceress in the world. At first she and I disagreed on many things, but eventually, through a lot of trials, we grew something special between us. In the end neither of us could live without the other."

Saber turned away from them, but both of them could see what he was trying to hide.

There on Saber's face, was a small fond smile.

* * *

 

_"This is the price we pay for using the GF."_

_"I don't want to carry someone else's burden."_

_"But now...Squall, you're the one who gives me the most comfort."_

_"Selphie, let's go!"_

_"Train Train, Take Us Away, Take Us Away, Far Away, To The Future, We Will Go, Where it Leads, No One Knows."_

_"This is the scene where you swear your undying hatred for me!"_

_"Ultimecia lives in the future and possesses me."_

_"SeeD... SeeD...SeeD... SeeD, SeeD, SeeD! Kurse all SeeDs. Swarming like lokusts akross generations. You disgust me. The world was on the brink of that ever-elusive 'time kompression'. Insolent fools! Your vain krusade ends here, SeeDs! The price for your meddling is death beyond death."_

_"I'll be here..."_

_"Why...?"_

_"I'll be 'waiting'... here..."_

_"For what?"_

_"I'll be waiting... for you...so... if you come here... you'll find me."_

_"I promise."_

* * *

 

_**AN:** Squall Leonhart (also known as Leon for those that played Kingdom Hearts first) is the main protagonist of my all-time favourite game in the Final Fantasy franchise which is No.8. It's actually one of the most widely contested sequels in video-game history especially by the people who thought that it would be more like its predecessor, the excellent Final Fantasy VII. It changed up a lot for the series and I would consider it one of the most unique in the whole franchise._

_Squall here, was a very easy choice for a Saber and I wanted to do a less popular Final Fantasy character rather than the common choices of Cloud Strife and Sephiroth. While Squall is not my favourite FF protagonist by far (that would be Terra Branford from FFVI) or even my favourite FFVIII character (that'll be Selphie!) he's still a pretty cool guy and his growing relationship with Rinoa throughout the game is really something special. Seeing him smile for the first time at the end of the game is such a heart-warming moment. His Gunblade is pretty cool too, I wish I had one..._

_(For those of you wondering, the reason Shiva is Squall's favourite GF to use is because, other than Quezacotl, she is the default GF he can get, and within the amazingly addictive Theatrhythm games, she is his signature summon in battles.)_

* * *

 

_**Statistics:** _

Class: Saber

Identity: Squall Leonhart

Titles: SeeD Commander, The Lion, Rinoa's Knight, The Relentless Revolver.

Origin: Final Fantasy VIII

_**Basic Stats:** _

Alignment: Lawful Good

Noble Phantasms: A

Strength: C

Mana: A+

Endurance: C

Agility: B

Luck: C+

_**Class Skills:** _

Magic Resistance: B

Riding: C

_**Personal Skills:** _

Guardian Knight : B+

Military Tactics : C

_**Noble Phantasms:** _

Gunblade 'The Revolver': B

Junction 'Guardian Force': C-A++

Limit Break 'Renzokuken': B

_**Exposition:** _

_Magic Resistance: B_

Saber is able to cancel any spell with a chant below three verses.

_ Riding: C _

Saber is capable of riding most modern vehicles including cars and motorbikes, he is however unable to fly planes or use boats. Unexpectedly for this rank, Saber is able to ride any type of sentient creature that is categorized as a 'flightless bird.'

_Guardian Knight: B+_

In life, Saber was the protector of a powerful sorceress and as such, when Saber protects a female Magus, his rank in Strength and Endurance increase by one.

_Military Tactics: C_

As the commander of a school of trainee soldiers, Saber has some military knowledge. He is able to form quick plans of action both during and out of battle and is adept at leading others and giving out commands.

_Gunblade 'The Revolver': B_

A unique weapon that was held by only two people in Saber's world as it was extremely hard to master. A large sword with a lion engraved into the blade. The hilt of the sword is a revolver chamber in which rounds can be placed. Despite it's name however it cannot fire projectiles and can only be used in melee combat. However if Saber fires a round just as he hits an opponent, the shock-wave unleashed will deal extra damage.

_Junction 'Guardian Force': C-A++_

A group of sixteen mysterious beings from another dimension that Saber can call upon at the cost of a large portion of prana. They range wildly in strength and the stronger the summon the more prana is used. In battle Saber is mostly likely to use his favourite summon 'Shiva.' The strongest GF that Saber owns 'Eden' can only be used in the direst circumstances. Another drawback of overusing GF is the occurrence of memory loss as junctioning requires power from the part of the brain that stores memories.

_Limit Break 'Renzokuken': B_

Saber's finishing move. In a burst of speed, he will leapt forward and slash wildly at his opponent with his Gunblade, firing the revolver within for extra damage. At the end of the attack, Saber will charge power in the blade and then attack with sixteen powerful blows, before unleashing a massively powerful finishing blow. This final blow is known as 'Lion Heart.'

* * *

 

_**Next Time:** _

_**The Girl Who Leapt Through Time** _


	3. The Girl Who Leapt Through Time

_**AN:** Third Servant time!_

_**Disclaimer** : All copyrighted materials belong to their respective creators and are not owned by me._

* * *

_**Chapter 3** _

_**The Girl Who Leapt Through Time** _

_**by Anju Addams** _

* * *

From where she was kneeling on the floor, one Rin Tohsaka could feel only elation. "A flawless Summoning! I must have drawn the most powerful card." she exclaimed, looking to the back of her hand, where the commands seals now resided. She'd wondered if even summoning a Servant without a catalyst was possible and so, to make sure she'd get one, she'd attempted it at the time of day when her mana was at it's highest point. But it had worked, she had a Servant!

Her joy continued, until she looked up and saw the empty room. A wave of despair flooded through her. _It didn't work?_ she thought despondently. Suddenly, a large crash echoed from one of the rooms above her followed by the sound of someone crying out in pain. After gathering herself, she ran up the stairs and after a brief moment of struggling with the door, she opened it into the room she was sure had her Servant inside.

A single chair lay upturned at the edge of the room, and laying on the floor beside it was a young woman. Rin managed to get a better look at the stranger, as she stood up, massaging one of her legs. Long black hair framed her pretty face that was currently set in a painful grimace. The clothes she wore seemed almost plain in contrast to the beauty of her figure. She was dressed up in an old fashioned Seifuku, with both skirt and collar coloured a light green. Rin had also noticed, almost immediately, that strapped to her back was a simple wooden bow, and a set of arrows in a quiver.

_She'd summoned Archer!?_

The Servant turned to look at her and with a bow, she introduced herself. "Greetings, my Master. I have been summoned as your Servant, Archer."

_How can I have summoned Archer!?_ Rin thought. _I'm sure I did the preparations right!_ It was clear to her that perhaps today just wasn't her day. In retrospect she should have noticed this morning when the clocks had been turned back an hour.

_Wait..._ she paused. Then holding back a scream of frustration, she facepalmed. "I didn't turn the clocks back yet...It's still one o'clock." she groaned out. Her Servant looked on, puzzled.

"Master?" she asked nervously. Rin could only sigh, before she managed to pull herself into a presentable state and spoke again. "Let's take this elsewhere, and put that chair upright!" and with that she strode out of the room, leaving behind Archer who could only watch her retreat.

* * *

After tea had been set out on the table in one of the mansion's drawing rooms, both Servant and Master reclined on the couches, settling in for a chat.

"I didn't ask you earlier. But which Heroic Spirit are you?" Rin inquired, bringing the cup to her lips. Her Servant smiled and answered.

"The name I was born with is Kagome Higurashi, but the legends remember me as 'The Shikon no Miko'." The warm liquid sprayed from between Rin's lips, before she crouched over and let out a series of hacking coughs. Her Servant jerked back in alarm.

"Are you alright Master? I didn't meant to cause such a reaction..." she assured reaching out a comforting hand. Rin wheezed a few times, waving the hand away, before she managed to clear her throat and look back up.

"No, it's fine Archer." she wheezed quietly. "It's just that...well, your legend is extremely famous, people all over the world know it and to summon someone like you is almost unbelievable! I mean, my own Mother used to tell it to me and my si-" she cut off abruptly, face crumpling in sadness. After a several moments, she managed to clear her head and asked her Servant another question. "For generations now, the Tohsaka dream has been to win the Holy Grail, will you as my Servant, help me in my goal?"

"Of course." Archer uttered. "But I have a question of my own. What is your wish, my Master?"

"My wish? I don't have one, none at all. I will win this War and that's that." she declared.

Her Servant giggled, before she replied. "I guess we were made for each other then. I like you, have no desire to be granted a wish, I've had to deal with enough of those in one lifetime already. Though I'm sure you already knew that." she confessed, before a strange darkness fell over her face. "However, if this 'Holy Grail' turns out to unwilling or unworthy of being called such, I will see to it that it is destroyed by my own hands." she concluded, her face lighting up again. "Is that alright with you Master?"

Rin nodded, a little bit more than shocked.

* * *

_Aoi Tohsaka brushed her hair as she sat atop her bed, before she heard the pitter-patter of little feet and the doorway creaking open. She turned around smiling at the two tiny figures framed in the door, light flooding in from the hallway._

_"Mommy! Can you tell us the story again?" spoke little Rin, her pigtails flying askew as she bounced on the spot, the much smaller figure of Sakura, who was hiding behind her, nodding hesitantly. Aoi could only smile warmly, as she held out her hands, inviting them in. Their faces lit up with joy as they bounded across the room and into the warm embrace of her arms._

_"Alright, then." she spoke softly. "Once upon a time, there was a young shrine maiden, who one day after setting out on a journey, came across the oddest sight, as she was walking through a forest. There, caught on the tree in front of her, with a single arrow, was a strange boy. His hair was white as snow, and perched across his head was a pair of dog ears. Now most people would have thought this strange but the shrine maiden who was well versed in the world, and she knew that this man was a demon. But she wondered why he had been bound to the tree, she hadn't heard of any demon near this area that had been causing trouble, and so without fear, she began to walk closer."_

_"Ooh, that's too scary Mommy!" interrupted Rin, her sister nodding along. Aoi let out a small giggle, before she continued on. "It was then that a monstrous centipede burst from the ground in front of her! The girl fought valiantly against the monster but it soon overpowered her. She managed to strike the_ _beast with an arrow, causing it to free her from it's jaws, but not before it ripped a small pink jewel from her body. Turning away from the girl, the centipede had found what it was after. You see, the little pink jewel was actually an incredibly powerful object that could grant any wish and the monster desired it for her own greedy purposes."_

_"Oh no!" Sakura gasped. "What happens next, Mommy!?"_

_"The young maiden had managed to free the white haired demon from his prison, while the centipede was distracted, and managed to coerce him into helping her fight off the monster. And after a long and arduous battle, the centipede lay dead at their feet. But all was not well you see, for in the fight, the jewel had shattered, spreading itself across the land, and into the hands of the evil spider, Naraku who wanted the rest of the jewel so that he could rule the world! And, so the shrine maiden and the young demon teamed up, to find the missing pieces of the jewel and destroy Naraku once and for all!" Aoi finished, looking down at the little angels in her arms._

_"And it's time for you two to go to bed too." Groans of disappointment answered her. "Now don't worry, we can finish this tomorrow..."_

* * *

"Archer!" shouted Rin, as her Servant materialised on the school's track field. Both she and Rin had been checking out the strange runes that had appeared on the schools roof, after the Servant had somehow spotted the Bounded Field that now encompassed the grounds when they were about to enter the school, when the Servant, easily identifiable as Lancer had appeared before them. After a brief scuffle between Rin and Servant, they had managed to retreat to an area where Archer's long range abilities would be more useful.

Lancer let out a light chuckle, as both Servants stared each other down, Archer's bow at the ready. "Nice to see someone around here who gets straight to point." he teased. "Look at that, you've already got that little bow of yours out." Archer said nothing, her eyes glancing at Rin, who nodded her head sharply. Archer grimaced, so she would have to fight then...The grip on her bow grew tighter.

Lancer struck first, bursting forward with supersonic speed, his lance slicing through the air to cut down all in his path, but his eyes widened when suddenly an sharp pain pierced his right shoulder. Coming to a halt, he took a quick peak, only to see the arrow that had embedded itself deep in his flesh.

_I didn't even see her drawn an arrow!_ he thought. He had no further time to muse it over however, as a volley of arrows struck the ground around him, his quick reflexes managing to save him. He stopped a short distance away, tugging out the embedded arrow, which came loose with a spray of blood, before it dissolved into nothingness. He looked at Archer, who still stood stock still where she had appeared.

He burst forward again, twisting through the hail of arrows that flew around him, one coming close enough to cut his cheek as it whizzed past, and reaching Archer, thrust his weapon forward to stab her heart, only for it to be stopped with a clang, as a large pinkish shield materialised around his enemy. She smirked at him, before suddenly aiming low and shooting the arrow into his foot, causing him to stumble backwards a fair distance. "So, you've got some kind of shield, eh?" he conversed, ripping the arrow free.

"Yes." she replied shortly. "My bow can also be used as a shield. Nothing can get past it." she added, a little arrogantly. Lancer's face grew colder, before he let out a growl of frustration.

_I'm getting fed up of this woman. It's time to end this._ he fumed silently. Red flames burst from his lance, as he ran forward once more. Leaning his arm backwards, he threw the flaming spear with all of his might, crying out.

"Gae Bolg!"

A red streak shot through the air, the lance heading for Archer, who could do naught to avoid it. This lance was Gae Bolg, the famous spear from Irish myth, that no matter where it was thrown, would always strike the heart of it's target. Reality bent as the spear bounced around, diving through the air as it struck. A great plume of smoke rose up, as the lance whizzed back into Lancer's hands and he finally smirked.

"That takes care of her." he announced, before he turned to Rin, who had been frozen in shock at just how quickly her Servant had been defeated. "Now for you." he added sadistically, stalking over to her menacingly as she stumbled backwards, falling on to the floor. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick." He raised Gae Bolg in anticipation.

Until something struck his arm and he dropped the lance in alarm. His shaking eyes turned to focus on the tiny arrow that sat in his skin. A voice rang out.

"I should have clarified." came the voice of Archer. "What I meant was, my shield is not perfect, but _against_ curses, nothing can get past it." Both Lancer and Rin looked towards the source.

And there stood Archer, perfectly unharmed. Lancer sighed deeply, before he returned the Gae Bolg to it's resting position. "Sorry to have to leave you like this, but my idiot of a Master has ordered me to disengage if my opponent can survive this lance of mine. Perhaps next time..." he divulged, as he vanished leaving only Archer and her Master. A sigh of relief came from Rin's lips, before she jumped up furiously.

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN ARCHER! I WAS SERIOUSLY WORRIED THERE!" she shouted. Archer chuckled nervously.

_Boy, what a temper._ she thought, before the quiet snap of a twig echoed in the night air. The pair spun around, their eyes focusing on the retreating figure in this distance. Rin cursed softly.

"Someone was still here? Archer catch them!" she ordered before adding, "But don't hurt them!" Archer nodded before she set off after the mysterious watcher, her Master hot on her heels.

* * *

_The white haired boy rushed through the forest, the clearing up ahead coming into view, and he came to a halt by the old wooden well that had sat there for centuries. Slowly and hesitantly, he reached his hand into it, before his face beamed in joy, as a much smaller, delicate hand grasped his. With a quick tug, the girl tumble out onto him, her face glowing._

_"Inuyasha." she said simply and quickly._

_"Kagome...You came back." he spoke softly. She nodded, her hand reaching out to cup his face, and he found her lips pressed against his._

_It was the best kiss he'd ever had in his long, long life._

* * *

The black mass writhed beneath Archer as she crouched atop a small pillar, looking down in disgust. After so many long, tiring fights, she and her Master had learned the truth of the so called 'Holy Grail.' Of the corruption that spread through it's chalice known as 'All of the World's Evil'. They had lost allies along the way, and Archer still felt grief for the small Einzbern girl who had been so callously cut down by the Servant known as Gilgamesh.

_It stops now._ she thought assuredly. Standing up, she readied her bow and arrows, the pink light flowing from her, pouring into the notched arrow. The black mud below, sensing her actions, rose up in her direction, determined to stop her.

"Too late." she smirked, and with a steady aim she released the arrow. The corruption rose up against it, hundreds of tentacles reaching upwards, only to cut down as the arrow flew through the air. With a piercing cry and an aura of pure light, the arrow struck the Grail itself, the power within bursting free. The blackened mass futility fought against the pink light, dissolving as the light touched it. The Grail itself began to melt, chunks of molten metal falling loose as it turned to slag.

Angra Mainyu could only scream.

* * *

_**AN:** Inuyasha was one of the very first anime shows that I remember watching, although many years after it originally came out and I thought it was a really cool show. Kagome was pretty nice and even though I thought her and Sesshomaru had better chemistry, I liked her dynamic with Inuyasha. As she uses a bow and arrow, she was the first choice I had for an Archer and I thought that her and Rin would get along well too! I actually thought about including the 'time powers' she is said to possess in the first movie, but decided against it as I couldn't really work it in._

_Kagome Higurashi is the main female protagonist in the manga Inuyasha. One of the last living true Shrine Maidens, she lives in modern day Tokyo. One day, she stumbles down an old well located on the grounds of her family's shrine and when she emerges, she is shocked to discover she is 500 years in the past. When she is attacked by a demoniacal centipede, she releases the seal on a half demon named Inuyasha, whom mistakes her for the very woman who trapped him there.  
_

_The title of this chapter is a reference to the 2006 movie of the same name created by Studio Madhouse. If you haven't seen it already, go and see it now! It's an excellent film._

* * *

_**Statistics:** _

Class: Archer

Identity: Kagome Higurashi

Titles: The Shikon no Miko

Origin: Inuyasha

_**Basic Stats:** _

Alignment: Lawful Good

Noble Phantasms: A+

Strength: D

Mana: A++

Endurance: A+

Agility: C

Luck: B

_**Class Skills:** _

Magic Resistance: B

_**Personal Skills:** _

Bravery: A

Purification : A+

Spiritual Senses: B

Eyes of a Hawk: C

_**Noble Phantasms:** _

Sacred Bow 'Arrows of Purification': A+

_**Exposition:** _

_Magic Resistance: B_

All spells with a chant of three verses or below fail to affect Archer.

_Bravery: A_

Archer saved the entire future of the world by defeating many demons and terrible monsters including the half demon 'Naraku'. As such Archer does not flinch away from opponents larger than herself. At full effect her arrows become stronger.

_Purification : A+_

Archer's Aura is capable of destroying low levelled demons and evil spirits just by walking past them. Higher ranked beings will feel uncomfortable around her and may even attempt to flee. Archer is able to mix this skill with her Noble Phantasms making them even stronger.

_Spiritual Senses: B_

She is able to see and sense all that is really there, including invisible objects such as Bounded Fields. Archer sees only the true form of those that disguise themselves in various ways including those that utilise the skill of 'Shape-Shifting'.

_Eyes of a Hawk: C_

Archer's eyesight is much stronger than that of a normal human and she is capable of spotting small objects from far away.

_Sacred Bow 'Arrows of Purification': A+_

Archer's only Noble Phantasm, that takes the form of a simple wooden bow and a quiver of arrows. Archer can use her spiritual powers to create arrows filled with a power that can penetrate most objects and people. An evil object or person of considerable power will instantly be vanquished, turning to ashes. Filling the bow itself with the power can create a shield for Archer that both physical objects and curses cannot strike through. Archer's arrows are also capable of locking on to targets, and in the event of the target hiding behind a shield, the arrow will still strike.

* * *

**_Next Time:_ **

**_Karpe Diem_ **


	4. Karpe Diem

_**AN:** The Fourth Servant is here! This is a bit more humorous compared to the other chapters, so enjoy!_

  _ **Disclaimer** : All copyrighted materials belong to their respective creators and are not owned by me._

* * *

**_Chapter 4_ **

**_Karpe Diem_ **

**_by Anju Addams_ **

* * *

From the large plume of smoke that billowed around Illyasviel von Einzbern, a round object rolled across the floor coming to a stop at her feet. She absent-mindedly studied it for a few moments, noting the strange red and white design before she turned to her grandfather.

"Where's my Heracles?" she demanded. "Where's my Berserker! I can't kill my onii-chan with this!" she finished stomping her feet on the floor childishly.

Jubstacheit studied her closely through lidded eyes before he spoke. "Perhaps the Servant is inside the ball. You should try opening it..."

With a hesitant hand, she grasped the ball in her hands, turning it over to study it more closely before she held out her arm and pressed the large button imprinted in the middle where the red and white colours met.

A red beam burst forth from the little ball and sped towards the floor where a strange shape began to appear. Both Illya and Jubstacheit looked down at the creature that had emerged from the object, easily identifiable as a fish. Though, they were stumped at what kind of fish it could be as they had never seen such an odd little thing. It's scales were a vivid orange colour that glistened in the sunlight. Two thick yellowish whiskers hung down from its rather pronounced lips, bulging eyes fixated on the two strangers above it. Somehow, Illya vaguely noticed, that despite the rather pathetic flopping the creature preformed, it was able to breathe just fine.

"Karp..." wheezed the fish. Illya watched it for a few moments more before she took a deep breath and...

She burst into tears.

Behind her, Jubstacheit let out an almost silent sigh.

* * *

Standing in the misty street, Illya watched the three figures in front of her warily. Just a few days ago, she had arrived in Fuyuki to track down her brother and now here he was with a member of the famed Tohsaka family and a Servant of his own, Saber she believed was the blonde woman's class.

"My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern." she introduced, ignoring the Tohsaka girl's gasp. "Me and my Berserker are going to kill you now onii-chan!" With a quick whip of her arm, she took the ball from her pocket and threw it forward, the little fish plopping out onto the cobbles. In perfect synchrony, the trio raised their right eyebrow in perplexion and for a single moment Illya faltered.

"Attack!" she commanded with a wave of her hand. Berserker's eyes turned to look at her quizzically.

"Karp?"

Rage built up inside her but she managed to suppress it by gritting her teeth. "I said attack!" she ground out, Berserker bouncing on the ground as he heard her command.

"Karp!" Heeding the command, the little fish readied itself and leapt high into the air. Five pairs of eyes, one pair invisible, tracked it as it descended.

With a wet slap, it smacked completely ineffectively onto the top of Saber's head and promptly slid off onto the floor. Rin burst into laughter, clutching her stomach as she heaved.

Illya burst into tears again. "Don't laugh!" she sobbed. "It's not funny! All I wanted to do was kill you! And now I can't do anything..." Shiro winced as he watched her, feeling quite bad. He didn't really like watching children cry. Cautiously he approached her.

"Master..." warned Saber readying her invisible sword.

He ignored her, and reaching Illya, he reached out a hand and patted her on the head. Through tear filled eyes she looked up at him, before she rubbed them free of the wetness, sniffing a few times.

"Don't cry." he smiled down at her.

She could only stare up at him.

* * *

The castle around them lay in ruins, as the Servant known as Gilgamesh strode forwards, a sword in hand. Utterly helpless on the floor next to him was Berserker, flopping around uselessly, bruised and battered. In front of him, Illya stumbled backwards, trying fruitlessly to get away.

"Berserker..." she cried.

Gilgamesh let loose a short bark of laughter. "Your useless Servant cannot help you now mongrel. You should just lay down and die." He began to raise his sword and Illya grew even more desperate.

"BERSERKER! DO SOMETHING!" she screamed. "ATTACK HIM!" but the Servant did nothing, only moaning in pain.

The sword in his hand flew forwards, towards her heart.

"Please..." she whispered. "Help me..."

"Karp..."

Just as the blade was about to pierce her chest, it stopped, it's owner staring at her Servant as it spoke. Taking advantage, she scrambled backwards away from Gilgamesh.

A bright light filled the room, surrounding Berserker and it began twisting his shape, his size growing rapidly. When the pair were able to adjust their eyes and the light dimmed down, they gaped at the sight in front of them.

From below a ebony crest peeked out two small eyes, that looked down at them in pure and utter rage. From the cave that was the creature's gaping mouth sat four gigantic fangs, each as big as a grown man. Hot breath billowed forth as it breathed in deeply, the titanic snakelike body twisting behind it and the colour of the monster was beautiful, great blue scales that shone even more brightly than those of its previous form and large fins ran across its back.

Recovering quickly, Gilgamesh smirked, opening his arms wide. "Such a grand beast...you would be fitting for my collection! After all, this mongrel does not deserve to be your Mas-"

Unfortunately for the arrogant king, his speech was interrupted by a explosive beam of pure light that smashed into him as it carved a gigantic path through the floor and sending him flying from the balcony. From his position on the grass, he struggled to get up before he noticed that his armour had been completely disintegrated. With a rage filled cry he activated a Noble Phantasm.

"Enki-!" he managed to get out, before a gigantic tail sent him flying once more, this time through several trees. Before he could even stand back up, the tail slammed him into the ground again and again crushing him under its weight. Finally after what felt like hours, it stopped and he glanced up.

He wished he hadn't.

The beam of light erupted from Berserker's mouth and with the force of a nuclear bomb, exploded right in his face. The ground around him was ripped apart, trees turning to ash. When the light died down, all that was left was a gigantic crater where once stood a forest.

Berserker roared in victory.

* * *

**_AN:_ ** _If you don't know what Pokemon is, you must have been living under a rock or something for the past decade or so. Magikarp is a Pokemon that is very fondly remembered as probably the most useless one of the lot aside from Shuckle or Luvdisc. However, unlike those two, Magikarp can evolve into Gyarados, one of the best Pokemon in the whole series. It's famous rampages and horrid temper make it perfect for a Berserker!_

_I remember being very little, playing on my N64 on which I had the game Pokemon Snap. One of my most vivid memories of that game is the Valley stage, where you can lure_ _a Magikarp into a waterfall whereupon it evolves. My little brain back then couldn't handle it and I was so awed by it's epicness that it's stuck with me all these years. It wasn't long after that I became a serious Pokemon fan and started to collect the games myself, my favourite being Platinum. I've also recently been playing Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire._

_The last thing I'll say is bring on Pokemon Sun and Moon!_

* * *

**_Statistics:_ **

Class: Berserker

Identity: Magikarp/Gyarados

Titles: The Fish Pokemon/The Atrocious Pokemon

Origin: Pokemon

_**Basic Stats:** _

Alignment: True Neutral/Chaotic Neutral

Noble Phantasms: A

Strength: E/EX

Mana: E/C

Endurance: E/A

Agility: D/A

Luck: E/C

_**Class Skills:** _

Mad Enhancement: D

_**Personal Skills:** _

Animal Dialogue: C

Strange Biology: C

_**Noble Phantasms:** _

Evolution 'Gyarados': C

Technical Machine 15 'Hyper Beam': EX

_**Exposition:** _

_Mad Enhancement: D_

A permanently active skill that is trigged on when Berserker uses the Noble Phantasm 'Evolution.' All of Berserker's parameters are upped tremendously in rank but the Servant becomes especially violent, lashing out at nearly everything. If the Master is not careful, Berserker would destroy a whole city and still continue aggressively for a whole month. The rank is lowered because the Servant's loyalty to its Master means it can be somewhat easy to control.

_Animal Dialogue: C_

Servant is capable of understanding all animals, including humans and is easily able to comprehend complex tasks set out by its Master. By conversing with other creatures, Berserker may tempt others to work with it.

_Strange Biology: C_

Despite being a fish, Berserker is somehow able to breathe out of water and even thrive in the harshest environments. Upon activating it's Noble Phantasm, Berserker is capable of levitation, a few feet above the ground.

_Evolution 'Gyarados': C_

Once the Servant and Master bond grows larger, the Servant is capable of going through a transformation unique to its species known as Evolution. Berserker can only use this Noble Phantasm once as the change becomes permanent and Mad Enhancement activates. Berserker will only evolve when it's Master is in danger and if the bond between the two is not strong enough, the Noble Phantasm will fail to activate. See Mad Enhancement for more.

_Technical Machine 15 'Hyper Beam': EX_

A Noble Phantasm that replaces 'Evolution' upon activation. An extremely destructive beam of light is fired from Berserker's mouth vaporising everything in its path. Because the beam is so powerful, Berserker must wait several minutes before another can be fired off. The beam is so powerful that it can even instantly destroy the tallest skyscraper and evaporate water.

* * *

**_Next Time:_ **

**_Mother Knows Best_ **


	5. Mother Knows Best

_**AN:** Thanks for the Kudos, AO3 Users!_

_**Disclaimer** : All copyrighted materials belong to their respective creators and are not owned by me._

* * *

_**Chapter 5** _

**_Mother Knows Best_ **

_**by Anju Addams** _

* * *

"I ask." came the melodious tones of the woman stood in front of Uryuu Ryuunosuke in the darkened room that had once belonged to the family who now, all save one, lay dead around the living room. "Are you my Master?"

Uryuu looked at the woman in front of him, he hadn't in his wildest dreams expected that the spell he had found in an old dusty book could actually summon a demon! And a demon she was, because before him was the exact image of the very woman he had killed minutes ago, with only one minor difference. Her eyes.

There were none.

Only a single pair of pitch black buttons threaded with a similarly coloured string, peeked out from underneath her eyebrows.

"Uhhh..." he muttered. "I can be your Master...my name is Uryuu Ryuunosuke and I don't have a job. Really the only thing I like doing is killing people, especially young women and kids!" he added eagerly.

The other woman nodded. "Perfect, the deal is made. I am the Servant Caster." Her button eyes caught something on the floor, and she turned to see a little boy, bound and gagged in ropes screaming silently in desperation. "What's this?" she questioned.

"Well...it's for you! A sacrifice." Uryuu said. "Wanna eat him?"

She looked back up at him, before she strode forward, the chair in her way being flung aside by her long arms. The child on the floor screamed into his gag once more, trying to crawl away from the monster in his mother's skin.

She knelt down by his side and lovingly stroked his cheek. "Don't worry. Mother is here to take away the pain." she spoke, voice filled with warmth. Her fingers reached out and pulled down the cloth that covered his mouth and forced it open. It seemed like nothing was happening for a few moments, before the boys eyes rolled up into his skull and his skin began to crumble into ash, the bones clattering onto the floor.

"That was awesome!" Uryuu shouted. "He just disintegrated! So cool!"

Caster stood from where she was knelt and made her way back to him. "Yes, I suppose it was. But I have something unfortunate to tell you."

"What?"

"I lied." she said bluntly. "I don't like making deals with kids anymore, not after last time. So, I'm just going to do things my own way. Sorry, but this will hurt."

Uryuu stumbled back, but with lighting speed a hand grabbed his face and forced him forwards. Her free hand reached up, but where it was once a normal hand, it was now metal and great claws made of sewing needles glinted in the room.

"Again, so sorry."

And she plunged her needle fingers into his eyes.

* * *

With a wet splat, the bloodied corpse that was once Uryuu fell to the floor. With a sigh, the now independent Servant turned to the corpse of the skin she had stolen.

"Well." she spoke to no-one in particular. "I can't go round looking like this. What would the neighbours think? If I want to stay hidden for a short time, I think I'll need a new look..."

The sound of creaking bones echoed in the silent room as Caster's body shrunk and twisted, the once mature figure rapidly receding to a much more youthful look. Long locks of hair shrivelled up and fell onto the carpet, as her face became rounder.

After a few seconds, a completely new person stood in the room, a small girl of about eleven. She was dressed in a bright yellow raincoat, with rubber boots that matched, and a dark blue skirt peeked out from underneath the raincoat above a pair of striped tights. A mop of short blue hair hung around her face, a small dragonfly clip keeping it out of her still buttoned eyes. Freckles were dotted about her childish face just below the sharply pointed nose she now possessed.

Caster turned her head to the nearby mirror, smirking in satisfaction. "This will do." she stated. "It seems that the form of my wayward daughter is at least useful for something." she raised a hand to a button eye and with a long fingernail, tapped the side. "But I still require a way to conceal these...I'm sure there's a pair of sunglasses around here."

* * *

_"Wanna hear me play a song?" said the man who so resembled Coraline's father, with a few small differences. He seemed a lot more funny and energized than the frustrated man who sat on his beaten up computer writing his stupid gardening magazine article._

_And of course, the big buttons where his eyes should be._

_For a moment Coraline was confused. "My Father can't play the piano." she said matter of factly._

_"No need to." her Other Father informed her. "This piano...plays me!" and with that, a gigantic pair of hands came from within the top of the piano he was sitting in front of._

_She jerked back in suprise as the hands attached themselves to his and spun him around. They quickly got to work on tapping out a jolly little tune on the keys as both the piano and her Other Father spun rotated around the floor. After a few moments, he launched into full song._

_"Making up a song about Coraline!_

_She's a peach, she's a doll, she's a pal of mine._

_She's as cute as a button,_

_In the eyes of everyone who ever laid their eyes on Coraline._

_When she comes around exploring,_

_Mom and I will never ever make it boring._

_Our eyes will be on Coraline!"_

* * *

"Hey! You okay?" rang a voice from across the empty park.

Eleven year old orphan Dachi, from where he was sat on the swing, raised his hand to see a blue haired girl his age, standing across the field. Despite the fact it was late evening and the sun had almost set, she was wearing a large black pair of sunglasses. Seeing that he was fine, she began to walk over to him.

"You looked really sad. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." she said.

"I'm fine."

"You look lonely out here. Where's your family?"

Abruptly, Dachi looked down at the ground, his eyes stinging with unshed tears. "Haven't got any."

The blue haired girl gasped, her face guilty. "No one? At all?"

He nodded his head. "Only got the orphanage. I hate it there! So I ran away."

"So...no one cares that your gone? They won't even come looking for you?" As he was still looking towards the ground, he didn't see the growing smirk on the young girl's face.

"No."

"Good."

A needle like hand reached out and lifted him from the swing by his throat. The vice like grip grew stronger and began choking the air out of his lungs. He struggled, trying to kick her in the chest and tried to pry her hand away. Slowly, the life drained from his eyes and he hung limp. It wasn't long after that his skin faded away and Caster dropped the bones to the floor.

"Wonderful. But I'm still hungry..."Caster grumbled. "I need someone plump and sweet. Bursting with magic."

* * *

"Isn't it cute Sakura?" asked Kariya Matou. "I found it in the attic earlier. It looks just like you."

A smile lit up the face of Sakura as she looked up at the present her uncle had in his hands. Indeed, the doll, with its long purple hair had a striking resemblance to her and she reached out her hands so that he could give her it. She crushed it to her chest tightly.

"T-Thank you." she muttered.

"Take good care of it." he smiled. "I've got to go now. But I promise you...I'll be back. Then we can be a family again."

* * *

"Sakura!"

Kariya ran through the halls of the Matou estate frantically. Just that morning, Zouken had informed him that Sakura had abruptly disappeared, her room untouched and no signs of any break in. Zouken had also found himself unable to even sense the worms that crawled around inside her body. It was like she had vanished from the face of the earth.

Naturally, Zouken had accused Kariya of taking her, but his devastated reaction proved that he wasn't to blame. So, now here he was, searching throughout the large rooms of the mansion in the vain hope that she had just gotten lost somewhere. Bursting into an old drawing room that hadn't seen a single soul in years, he stopped short as he looked upon the very doll he had given her a few days ago, left abandoned on the floor. A small wooden door was carved into the wall nearby and a tiny iron key lay innocently in the doll's hand.

With quivering fingers, he picked it up and placed it into the door. With a single twist, the door unlocked and he pulled it open to look inside.

A tunnel that went diagonally down, glistening with rainbow colours lay in front of him. Through the dark he could make out an identical door on the over side. Giving a once over to the size, he realised that he easily be able to squeeze through.

He swallowed nervously. _I hope Sakura is in here..._ he thought and began to climb into the tunnel.

He shortly arrived at the other side and after a few moments of fumbling in the dark, he managed to grasp the door handle and pull himself into the area that lay beyond. Shockingly, he found himself in the exact same room that he had just exited, only the dust that lay on the furniture had gone and the faded yellow paint was now a vibrant orange colour. From the door opposite him, he could hear the sounds of a woman singing and he strode forwards throwing it open.

Just like the room he had exited from, he noticed that it was much more vibrant and colourful than the drab old kitchen back at his families estate. The biggest difference was that unlike the previous room, it wasn't empty. Instead, two figures were crowded around the counter, backs to him, one whom Kariya recognised instantly.

"Sakura?"

The little girl gave no recognition that she had heard him at all, but instead the tall woman who had been mixing a bowl of icing sugar, turned to face him.

"Aoi!" he shouted.

It was indeed Aoi Tohsaka that stood in front of him, her long brown hair framing her pretty face, which beheld a startling difference. The two buttons that sat, coal black, in place of her eyes.

Kariya's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "You're not Aoi." he stated.

The replica giggled at him. "Of course not." she spoke with a smile. "I'm the Other Aoi."

"There's another Aoi?"

"There's another everyone."

It was at that moment that another figure ploughed into the room, laughing and shrieking uncontrollably. It ran around the room for a few moments, before it buried itself into the Other Aoi's leg.

"Mommy! I found you!" spoke the little brown hair girl, her voice muffled by the skirt in front of her face. The Other Aoi began to stroke the child's head and her smile lit the room with a maternal air.

"Now Now, It's not polite to run in the house while we have guests." she warned. "We've been waiting for him for a long time, so why don't you say hello." The little girl lifted her head to look up at him, her face set in a small frown, and Kariya found himself staring into the buttoned eyes of Rin Tohsaka's doppelgänger. She scrutinised him for a few moments before a wide smile broke out on her face and she pranced over to him.

"Nice to meet you, Uncle Kariya!" chimed the Other Rin. "Can I play with you now?" A masculine chuckle came from the doorway across the kitchen and Kariya took a glance to see the exact copy of Tokiomi Tohsaka standing there.

_Of course..._ he thought.

Other Aoi turned to him. "I want to ask you a question Kariya." she smiled. "Why don't you stay here with us? Just like Sakura!" then she frowned darkly. "Of course, there is one condition...Show him Sakura."

Slowly the girl turned around and Kariya almost fainted on the spot.

"W-What have you done!" he gasped out, his face pale.

Where Sakura's eyes once sat was a single pair of chartreuse buttons. Sakura seemed oblivious to this, a wide grin spread across her cheeks. The Other Aoi laughed.

"I just made a few adjustments. So, what do you say?"

"Say yes Uncle!" shouted Sakura. "I love it here. We can play all day and eat ice cream and go to bed late and..." she continued to ramble.

"No." he stated firmly. "And I'm taking Sakura back."

The room dimmed as the Other Aoi frowned angrily. "Oh? Just how are you going to do that?" Slowly Aoi began to get taller, her skin pulling taut, until she towered over him. One of her now metal hands reached out and grabbed his shoulder tightly.

"This is my house. And you will obey my rules." she spat out. "Or else."

* * *

**AN:** _So, we're finally back to Fate Zero after three chapters of the original._

_One of the things I love most in the world is stop-motion animation films, in no small part to the tremendous amount of effort that the film-makers put into them. Ones like Nightmare before Christmas, Corpse Bride and ParaNorman remain some of my favourite films of all time. Of course, Coraline is probably my favourite stop-motion film of all time and I recently had the time to sit down and read Neil Gaiman's original book._

_Despite the fact that I was a teenager when the film came out, the character and design of the Other Mother terrified me. It was probably the way that she just sort of transformed slowly into this horrible spider-like figure (ironically, I actually love spiders) and having her as a summon was a cool idea._

_I tried to add a fight scene in here, but she's not really built for it and I wanted to do a more 'squishy wizard' who slowly entrances the other Masters into her traps._ _Originally_ _she would have worked with Uryuu as I felt that they could get along very well, but I decided that she wasn't the type of person to get bossed around by a younger figure, so I had her kill him off!_

_Maybe next time, he'll get a lucky break?_

_The title of this story is a reference to the song of the same name, from the awesome Disney animated film Tangled._

* * *

_**Statistics:** _

Class: Caster

Identity: The Other Mother

Titles: The Beldam

Origin: Coraline

_**Basic Stats:** _

Alignment: Neutral Evil

Noble Phantasms: A

Strength: E

Mana: A++

Endurance: E

Agility: C

Luck: B

_**Class Skills:** _

Independent Action: B

Item Construction: C

Territory Creation: EX

_**Personal Skills:** _

Eye for Art: A

Shape-Shifting: B

Weak Constitution: A+

Surgical Procedure: D

_**Noble Phantasms:** _

The Spying Doll 'Little Me': C

The Other World 'Pink Palace': EX

_**Exposition:** _

_Independent_ _Action: B_

Quite unusual for this rank, Caster is able to remain in the world indefinitely. However the skill is lowered as the longer Caster goes without a meal she gets weaker and at full weakness, she is not able to utilise any of her other skills or Noble Phantasms. For further information, see 'Weak Constitution'.

_Item Construction: C_

Caster is able to construct a sewing kit including an old fashioned spindle. She can also bring forth a countless amount of buttons from her person. These items can be crafted into dolls that she can control remotely. The sewing equipment is also capable of being used as weapons in times of distress.

_Territory Creation: EX (See Noble Phantasm: The Other World 'Pink Palace'.)_

_Eye for Art: A_

Caster has an uncontrollable obsession with dolls. When she spots one she likes she will do almost anything for it. She is able to tell at a single glance who manufactured the item even if she has never heard of them.

_Shape-Shifting: B_

She is capable of transforming herself into the subject's mother. In this form, Caster is incapable of hiding her button eyes and brushes this off by telling the naive victim she is their 'Other Mother' and that she only wants to love them. As Caster grows weaker her form become increasingly unstable, slowly revealing the horrific twisted spider beneath.

_Surgical Procedure: D_

Using her sewing expertise, she is able to preform the crude technique of replacing a person's eyes with buttons. She is able to do this without causing the victim pain and they are even capable of seeing perfectly afterwards.

_Weak Constitution: A+_

Caster gradually loses all strength over a period of a few days. As Caster gets weaker, all skills lose a rank in skill. At her weakest all skills except Independent Action become E-rank. Caster must feed on the life force of a child to regain full power.

_The Spying Doll 'Little Me': C_

A small doll identical to Caster. Caster is capable of both hearing and seeing through the buttons on the doll and thus can be used to spy on her chosen subject. The doll itself is capable of moving a small distance when unobserved but otherwise is just an ordinary doll. If the doll is destroyed, Caster can create another almost instantly.

_The Other World 'Pink Palace': EX_

Caster's Reality Marble, which brings forth another plane of existence where everything is more colourful and bright. It takes the form of a large pink house and surrounding gardens. The house itself is inhabited by the replica's of Caster's 'daughter's' family and neighbours all whom have buttons for eyes. They include 'Other Father and Other Wybie, Other Spink and Forcible and Other Mister Bobinsky'. Caster uses this house as a base of operations by connecting to Gaia by attaching it to an existing property with a small wooden door. However if a subject enters this house without Caster's permission it will become an exact copy of the subjects house and it's inhabitants. The inhabitants will attempt to entice the victim to stay by giving them everything they ever wished for. If the victim stays too long they will waste away and their life force used as energy by Caster. The weaker Caster gets, the more the illusion is broken, the house begins to rot and its residents more twisted and deformed. At her weakest, the house disappears entirely to become a single giant web.

* * *

_**Next Time:** _

_**The Third Strongest** _


	6. The Third Strongest

_**AN:** The next Servant is here! _

_I would like to say that, if you have an idea of a Servant you want me to write about, feel free to tell me in your reviews!_

_**Disclaimer** : All copyrighted materials belong to their respective creators and are not owned by me._

* * *

**_Chapter 6_ **

**_The Third Strongest_ **

**_by Anju Addams_ **

* * *

Lord Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi clenched his fists together, his face burning red in rage. Only a short few days ago, had he found out that his original catalyst he would have used to summon Alexander the Great had been taken and he had to make do with a new catalyst, one he hoped would summon the Irish hero, Diarmuid ua Duibhne.

It seemed the situation he was in was going from bad to worse, when not only did Diarmuid not appear, his servant did not even appear to be any sort of legendary hero.

Stood inside his summoning circle, stood a young girl of around fourteen, still dressed in her school uniform that consisted of a short grey skirt and a light brown sleeveless jacket over her white polo shirt, that held her school's emblem. Her short brown hair framed the stern expression on her face and she moved her hands to her hips.

"So you're my Master?" she asked dismissively. "I'm Lancer."

At being treated so callously, Kayneth's anger grew and it wasn't until his fiancée, Sola-Ui placed her hand on his shoulder did he calm down.

"Your name Servant." he ordered.

A sly smirk appeared on Lancer's face be she answered. "It's Misaka. Misaka Mikoto, but you can call me, The Railgun!"

* * *

The abandoned junkyard had veritable mountains of trash still piled up as the city council were still deciding what to do with the place. It was one of these mountains that Lancer now climb upon.

At the bottom, Sola-Uli looked around warily before she gazed upwards at the girl clinging from the rubbish above her. "Um...Lancer?" she questioned hesitantly. "What are we doing in...well, a place like this?"

"After that Master of mine saw what I could do, he ordered me to keep them secret. Give us an advantage he says." Lancer called back down, her hands busy searching through the heap. "So I need something to protect us with. Ah!"

Her hand had gripped onto the object she was looking for and Sola watched as she pulled free a long steel pipe and swung it experimentally a few times. Then suddenly, Lancer jumped down to land abruptly at Sola's feet. She quickly rose with a grin, her hands clutched tight around the pipe.

"Perfect." she spoke as she turned to her Master's bride to-be. "Let's get back to Master then." and she set off out of the junkyard at a brisk pace, leaving poor Sola-Uli struggling to catch up.

"You know..." Lancer began, as Sola reached her side. "All this would have been a lot easier if my Sisters were here."

Sola looked over. "You have sisters?" she asked.

Lancer looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well..." she said sheepishly. "They aren't really my sisters. They're clones."

"Clones?"

"Yes. Copies of myself made artifically."

"Ah!" Sola exclaimed. "So they're like homunculi!"

"If you want to put that way, then yes." Lancer let out a brief sigh. "Yep, things would be much easier with them around. Hell, even Accelerator would've tagged along. Then it would have been a cinch."

* * *

_"The core!" Kiyama shouted as the pulstating mass rose from the ground, its disgusting body towering over Misaka's. "There should be a core keeping it alive in there somewhere. If you can destroy it..."_

_I WONDER..._

_Both Misaka and the scientist gasped as the familar voice echoed through the air._

_"S-Saten?" stuttered the high school girl._

_ARE ALL LEVEL ZERO'S DEFECTIVE? came Saten's cry as the monstrous AIM being bulged and twitched, an unnatural amount of eyes growing forth from its body._

_THAT'S WHAT THEY WAN'T YOU TO THINK, boomed the voice of another victim of Level Upper, this time male. Many more voices, each different began to cry out as well._

_UNFORGIVABLE!_

_NO GOOD..._

_HOW DARE THEY!_

_I WORKED SO HARD EVERY DAY. YOU COULD NEVER POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND._

_"Get back." Misaka called out abruptly. "You'll get hit."_

_But Kiyama shook her head. "I don't care. I have to take responsibility for creating tha-"_

_"You might not care, but what about those students of yours?" Misaka interrupted. "When they wake up, it's your face they'll want to see. If you don't throw your life away I can help." She turned to look at the doctor._

_"Don't give up so easy." she said gazing into her eyes. "Also-"_

_In a flash, great thick tentacles had burst out from the creature and aimed towards the young girl, but as soon as they reached her, a great thunder of lighting smashed into them with the force of a speeding bull, dissolving them entirely._

_"I didn't get dragged into this." she continued as if she had never been interrupted forcefully. "I decided to get involved..."_

_"MYSELF!" With a thunderous roar, a bolt of lightning erupted from her outstretched hand. It crashed straight into the face of the AIM Burst and slowly began to batter away at it. But Misaka did not let up and the ground began to shake and the sky grew dark as she generated more and more electricity, directing it straight towards the creature._

_Pieces of the monster began to strip away as Kiyama looked on in awe. "The heat from the sheer force of electricity is melting the surface of it's body!"_

_"So this is the power of a Level Five."_

* * *

The black clouds floated over the city, and rain poured loose from the heavens as the two figures stared each other down. Lancer looking down at the last Servant she had to face in this war, the Archer Gilgamesh. Through a surprising turn of events, Lancer's Master had reluctantly managed to strike a deal with the last two remaining Masters who still held their Servants. One of whom, he had discovered was Waver Velvet, a student of his and the boy who had taken his original catalyst. The other was the famed Magus Killer himself, Kiritsugu Emiya. They, and Sola-Uli had taken refuge in a distant building as Saber and Rider had headed towards the last known sight of the Holy Grail and thus Kirei Kotomine. It was there that they would destroy the accursed device once and for all.

In order to distract Gilgamesh, Lancer had taken it upon herself to fight him. He was a tough opponent to be sure, but Lancer had once faced down both the Strongest Level Five and the Wickedest Man in the World. In her eyes Gilgamesh didn't even register as a fair fight.

"Hey Gilgamesh!" Lancer shouted over the thunderous roar of the storm. "One question!"

Gilgamesh ground his teeth. "Yes?"

"Say, do you know what a Railgun is?"

"No!"

A wide smirk began to grow on Lancer's face and she brought up her left arm, her free hand reaching into her pocket. "Well you see..." she started. "It's some sort of battleship weapon that fires magnetic shells using superpowered electromagnets." She pulled out a small coin from her pocket and began to nonchalantly flick it into the air.

The coin flew into the air.

"It's kind of like this..."

The coin landed perfectly on the thumb of her outstretched arm.

An enormous orange beam of light shot across the arena with a deafening screech. It slammed into Gilgamesh, shooting him backwards into the wall of a building that cracked and caved under the pressure until it finally died down and he slumped to the floor. As he struggled to get up, his rage returned as he noticed that his once pristine golden armour was now a horrific charred black.

The smirk grew into an evil grin as blue sparks crackled around Lancer and she stepped closer.

"As an old friend of mine used to say..." she stated. "I'll break that stupid illusion of yours!"

* * *

**AN:** _This chapter introduces one of my favourite anime protagonists of all time, The Level 5 Electromaster, Misaka Mikoto. I've seen a few Servant profile's for Misaka already, but she was either a Caster or Saber and I always thought that Lancer would suit her much better. Her railgun is kind of like a lance anyway._

_For those who don't know, Misaka is the tertiary protaganist of A Certain Magical Index. She's introduced as a girl who always follows around the main protagonist Touma in order to fight him as for some mysterious reason, he is immune to her powers. As the series goes on she gets into trouble and a few times Touma has to help her out and she slows begins to grow feelings for him. Not that she admits them..._

_Misaka proved to be such a popular character that she even got her own spinoff, A Certain Scientific Railgun, which served as character development for her friends and show the previous series from her point of view, with a few new adventures shown along the way._

* * *

_**Statistics:** _

Class: Lancer

Identity: Misaka Mikoto

Titles: The Railgun, Biri-Biri, Sissy, Ace of Tokiwadai, Strongest Electromaster, Electric Princess.

Origin: A Certain Magical Index/A Certain Scientific Railgun

_**Basic Stats:** _

Alignment: Neutral Good

Noble Phantasms: A+

Strength: C

Mana: A+

Endurance: B

Agility: B

Luck: C

_**Class Skills:** _

Clairvoyance: A

_**Personal Skills:** _

Protection from Lightning: A

_**Noble Phantasms:** _

Esper 'Level Five Electromaster': EX

Lance of Lightning 'The Railgun': A

_**Exposition:** _

_Clairvoyance: A_

Lancer is able to send out a weak electromagnetic pulse (EMP) capable of finding anyone in the immediate surrounding area.

_Protection from Lightning: A_

Due to Lancer's unique situation, she cannot be harmed by any electrical force in the world. Lancer is also able to absorb electricity as both an energy source and upgrading her strength.

_Esper 'Level Five Electromaster': EX_

Lancer manipulates any and all forms of electromagnetic energy to her whim. In actuality, Lancer's power is her very own Reality Marble that warps a select part of reality to her desires. Using this Noble Phantasm, Lancer can shoot forth lightning, hack into computer databases, use iron sand, and stick to vertical objects such as walls. In addition to all these powers, Lancer cannot be harmed by any other abilities or Noble Phantasms that directly manipulate the brain.

_Lance of Lightning 'The Railgun': A_

'The Railgun' allows Lancer to send any amount of metal projectiles, of any size, hurtling through the air at 1030 meters per second at a low-level speed. This technique is so powerful almost nothing can stand in it's way.

* * *

_**Next Time:** _

**_The Rider on the Winds_ **


	7. The Rider on the Winds

_**AN:** Rider time! Sorry for updating so late, but I have been updating other things elsewhere._

_Don't forget to suggest a Servant in your review! Also, thanks to all the new followers and favouriters!_

_**Disclaimer** _ _: All copyrighted materials belong to their respective creators and are not owned by me._

* * *

**_Chapter 7_ **

**_The Rider on the Winds_ **

**_by Anju Addams_ **

* * *

_A long time ago, the world was nothing more than a vast ocean. As far as the eye could see, the waters stretched out across the horizon. The people in this world lived alone, isolated on their own small islands. Until one day, an evil man appeared._

_This man kidnapped young girls from all around the Great Sea looking for the one who would lead him back to the sacred land that had vanished countless aeons ago. By a twist of fate , one of the girls taken was the sister of a boy._

_A small boy who was filled with courage and would one day become a hero..._

_With the power to control the winds themselves, the young boy set out on his long journey._

* * *

The little blond haired boy, dressed in both a green tunic and cap shook himself free of the dust that had been kicked up during his Summoning as his Master, one Waver Velvet looked on.

_Is this my Servant? He's just a kid!_

"Excuse me." he blurted out, the small boy turning towards him at the sound of his voice. "Are you my Servant?"

Surprisingly, the Servant did not speak at all, he merely bobbed his head in the affirmative and raised his hand to wave at his Master.

"So..." Waver continued. "You're Rider right?" The boy nodded again, closing his eyes and letting out a big grin. After a few moments, he reached over his back and pulled out a small shield and a sword.

The sword itself was noteworthy, despite the dark of night, the perfectly formed blade shone with an eerie glow and a small yellow jewel was inset into the blades purple hilt. The shield as well was strange, in that the face looked like a mirror. It was so clear that Waver could see his own face in it. The small boy raised the sword and swung it round a few times. The way he swung it, his Master could see he was clearly no amateur.

Somehow, this small unassuming boy was a master at the art of swordplay.

 _Well I don't see his Noble Steed_ , he thought exasperatedly. _But h_ _e'll have to do._

"Come on." he said out loud. "We'd better head back to my place and figure something out."

* * *

The black knight stepped onto the empty street, his heavy footfalls echoing into the dark of night. Waver who was feeling kind of high strung, leapt back in terror until his Servant leapt in front of him, sword drawn.

"GRAAAA!" roared the dark knight reaching for his sword as well.

"That must be Berserker..." Waved gasped. "Rider, are you sure about this?"

Rider simply steeled himself and nodded decisively.

With a burst of speed, Berserker rushed forwards, wrenching his sword towards the blonde haired Servant. Luckily, Rider was able to leapt out of the way as the huge blade smashed into the concrete below sending the asphalt flying upwards as it came loose. Rider recovered quickly and he too leapt towards Berserker, his sword coming into contact with the mad knights backplate. The sharp sound of metal on metal rang out, but before Rider could grin at the fact that a small piece of armour had come loose, suddenly Berserker's sword was nearly in his face and he smoothly rolled away, just missing having his head removed by a hair's breath. He swung his sword upwards towards the knight's and the two traded blows, sparks flying of the swords as they smashed into each other.

In a sudden flash, Berserker reached out his free hand and caught Rider's blade in a vice grip. Rider struggled to pull it free but the force of the knight was too strong even for him, and it was wrenched free from his grasp. Red lines snuck up the blade as Berserker began to active his Noble Phantasm but he abruptly dropped the sword to the ground as a wave of steam wafted from the palm of his hand where he had touched the steel. The armour that had once covered that palm was glowing a molten red like it had been burned, but Berserker merely growled and advanced onwards towards Rider's helpless Master.

Rider was left scrambling to pick up his blade and as he stood up once more to confront the enemy Servant, a large black armoured fist crushed itself into his stomach sending him flying backwards, the cap on his head coming off and landing nearby.

Just as the mad knight reached Waver , the cap that had fallen loose from Rider's mop of blonde hair had released a small object. In that split second Waver realised it was a single empty hourglass that had no special markings or decorations. Hearing it crash onto the floor, Rider had turned around, and his face lit up in joy as his shaking hand reached out and tapped it once.

In that instant, to Waver's eye, the surrounding area changed drastically, the black knight in front of him vanishing completely as Rider collapsed nearby. With a cry, his Master rushed over to him.

"Rider!" he fussed over the boy, checking his wounds. "What was that? What happened?"

Rider managed to open one of his eyes and with a wince sat up, one of his arms holding what seemed to be a broken rib. His arm pointed upwards and Waver followed it, his gaze landing on a nearby clock tower.

"What about it?" Waver asked. Rider shook his pointing hand more forcibly and his Master realised one face of the clock tower was cracked, a hole where the time piece would usually be . "It's a broken clock tower." Waver continued. "The hands are broken?" he wondered. "The clock is...stopped?" His eyes widened as he understood.

"You stopped the clock!" he shouted in awe. "You can freeze time!"

Rider nodded happily and waved his hand once more, this time pointing towards the docks that Waver had noticed.

 _So we must be near the river._ he thought, before he turned back to his Servant who now had a small white stick in his left hand.

_Is that...a conductor's baton?_

Closing his eyes, the young boy swung the baton through the air and Waver gaped as melodious voices that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere began to sing in time to the swinging of the white object. Flicking it up into the air, then to the left and right Rider began to use one of the most useful songs in his large repository. He repeated the directions a few more times, the heavenly chorus matching his movements with their voices.

It was at that moment that a strong gale blew passed Waver, almost knocking him over from the force of it before it vanished as suddenly as it appeared. He turned his wide eyes towards the small blonde boy now slowly getting up, making sure not to damage his rib even further.

_He did that? Not only can he stop time, he can control the wind itself with just one old baton!?_

He flinched as a small hand reached into his and he looked down to see Rider pulling him onwards towards the docks. He allowed himself to go along even though he was still extremely perplexed. A flash of red caught his eye and he turned to look at the small boat that definitely hadn't been there a few seconds ago.

It was in his opinion, the most beautifully crafted boat in the world, its wooden painted a deep red, that did not seem to have faded or cracked even in spite of water being very likely to splash on those areas and a long sail was unfurled on the mast that rose from the boat's middle. The vessel also had a head that had been carved to look like a very strange cross between an old man and a dragon. He was even more shocked, and he stumbled backwards when that very same head turned towards him and spoke.

"Well, aren't you going to climb aboard boy?"

"Y-You spoke!" he stammered back.

The sentient boat let loose a small chuckle. "Well of course I can speak dear boy. I am after all, a magical vessel. Perhaps I should introduce myself." It spoke regally. "I am the King of Red Lions." he finished with pride.

"Now are you going to climb aboard?"

 _So this is Rider's Noble Steed..._ Waver thought.

Slowly a small grin formed on his face, but that too didn't last as an almost blinding grin threatened to split his face in two.

"Sure."

* * *

_The sea stretched above him, the barrier around the holy lands keeping it from flooding in. After a lengthy trek, he had finally reached the top of the tower where both Princess Zelda and Ganondorf lied in wait._

_This was it. The final battle._

_After so long and many terrible hardships he had finally reached the King of Evil, who now stood across from him at the other end of the roof._

_"My country lay in a vest desert." Ganondorf spoke wistfully. "When the sun rose, a burning wind punished my land, searing the world. And when the moon climbed, our homes where pierced by the frigid cold. No matter where it came from, the winds only brought one thing...Death."_

_Ganondorf looked down at the sleeping princess, a look of almost regret passing through his eyes. "But the winds in Hyrule brought something else instead of that harshness."_

_"I...coveted those winds I suppose."_

_The young boy reached behind and pulled lose the Blade of Evil's Bane from its holder._

_"It can only be fate, that the three with the sacred crests were gathered here by me. That finally, my hand shall lay upon that which grants the wish of its beholder."_

_Link said nothing and only gazed into the desert man's eyes as he began to slowly advance towards him._

_The small boy verses the King of Evil._

_He was going to win._

_For her sake._

* * *

**AN:** _The Rider introduced in this chapter is none other than the hero throughout the Legend of Zelda games, Link! More specifically, the incarnation of him from the Gamecube title Wind Waker and DS title Phantom Hourglass._

_I've been a big fan of Zelda since the release of Ocarina of Time many years ago and although Wind Waker is not my favourite game in the series (I'm a Majora's Mask kind of person.) I still enjoyed the hell out of it. An interesting story I have is, that when I first got the game I had no card to save my memory on and thus couldn't get very far. I once snuck up all night to play the game and by morning I had reached the second dungeon in the game and I felt really proud. Of course, my parents caught me and let's just say I didn't play much of the game for a while after that._

_Wind Waker is also kind of special to me in that it was the first Zelda game I beat (Yes, I didn't beat Ocarina until later) and thus it holds a special place in my heart. Phantom Hourglass on the other hand, is a game I really enjoyed but I wouldn't rate it among the best games in the series. It's definitely not as bad as Skyward Sword (Sorry!) or those CDI Games (yes, I have actually played them) and I preferred its sequel Spirit Tracks much much more!_

_The time freezing part in this chapter was inspired by the fight scene between Jojo's group in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders and Dio Brando with his stand THE WORLD (ZA WARUDO!) mainly because of how flipping cool it is. Seriously go watch it on Youtube, if you haven't seen it already._

_An interesting note, the Rider of this chapter was originally going to be Midna from Twilight Princess but then I noticed out of the Servants I had done, only one was male. So, I decided to change it to Link so that I could have more male Servants. I didn't mean to exclude you guys!_

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to look forward to Breath of the Wild!_

* * *

_**Statistics:** _

Class: Rider

Identity: Link

Titles: Hero of the Winds.

Origin: The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass

_**Basic Stats:** _

Alignment: Lawful Good

Noble Phantasms: A

Strength: C

Mana: C

Endurance: A

Agility: C

Luck: B

_**Class Skills:** _

Riding: B

_**Personal Skills:** _

Bravery: A+

_**Noble Phantasms:** _

The Master Sword 'Blade of Evil's Bane': A

The Wind Waker 'Baton of the Skies': B

King of Red Lions 'The Vessel of Kings': B

The Phantom Hourglass 'Bellum's Bane': A+

_**Exposition:** _

_Riding: B (See Noble Phantasm:_ _King of Red Lions 'The Vessel of Kings'.)_

_Bravery: A+_

Rider is the holder of a third of the holy object known as the 'Triforce'. The piece he holds corresponds to courage and therefore, as long as Rider possesses it his strength increases by one rank when facing foes that would be deemed 'scary.'

_The Master Sword 'Blade of Evil's Bane': A_

A blade crafted by the 'Goddess Hylia' many generations ago, the holy sword has been passed down through history as one of the only weapons capable of slaying the 'Demon King Ganon'. There is not one drop of evil in the world that can resist destruction from the cold blade.

_The Wind Waker 'Baton of the Skies': B_

A magical baton that was once used by Hyrule's royal family to perform music that would call down the gods. Rider can use the 'Wind Waker' to alter the very course of the winds themselves in any direction he desires. The baton call also be used in a special melody to take control of inanimate objects or willing participants.

_King of Red Lions 'The Vessel of Kings': B_

The vessel that was used by Rider as he sailed across the Great Sea. A magnificent red boat with the head of an old dragon, this sentient boat was in fact the King of Hyrule himself, working incognito to stop the evil 'Ganon's' plans. Rider can summon the ship into any body of water that he pleases including a small puddle. Used in conjunction to his 'Wind Waker' Rider has a very useful escape vehicle due to the ship's enchanted sail.

_The Phantom Hourglass 'Bellum's Bane': A+_

A small and sparsely decorated hourglass that was once in the hands of the 'Ocean King'. Even though it seems that this hourglass is empty, it holds a deceptive power, for when Rider actives the device, he is able to freeze time itself for a duration of one minute. Anyone that Rider does not allow to move around will be frozen, unable to even notice that time has passed at all. Because of the Noble Phantasm's massive power, he is only able to use this a maximum of one time until twenty four hours have passed.

* * *

_**Next Time:** _

**_A Very Small Degree of Hope_ **


	8. A Very Small Degree of Hope

_**AN:** _ _Don't forget to suggest a Servant for future chapters in your reviews. I look forward to them!_

_**Disclaimer** : All copyrighted materials belong to their respective creators and are not owned by me._

* * *

**_Chapter 8_ **

**_A Very Small Degree of Hope_ **

**_by Anju Addams_ **

* * *

_"A very small degree of hope is sufficient to cause the birth of love_ _"_

_-Stendhal (1783-1842)._

* * *

In that disgusting basement surrounded by filth and the two people she hated more than anything, Sakura Matou stared in shock at the shadowy figure she had summoned for the Holy Grail War. Her adoptive brother, Shinji would be using a special type of Command Seal to control her Servant for her, but right now he too was staring with a look of utter surprise written on his face.

Behind her, the detestable old vampire that was the head of the Matou clan, Zouken remained calm, he was still certain this unexpected Servant would still factor into his plans to obtain the Holy Grail and thus immortality. All three of them looked on into the face of their new Servant.

She appeared to be an average looking girl, perhaps in her early twenties, clad in a long, almost blindingly white dress, that matched the large sunhat she wore atop the short locks of pitch black hair that framed her youthful face. A much larger bang of hair rested across her forehead, held back from covering her left eye by a cross shaped hair clip.

A broad smile was spread across her cheeks and her eerie red eyes swept around the large room taking in everything before her. Even as she looked down at the worms that rested at the rooms edge, the smile remained.

"Servant." ordered Shinji.

 _Ah_ , thought Sakura vaguely. _He's gotten over that quickly._

Yet the new Servant did not even spare him a single glance, her eyes flitting over him like he wasn't there, to continue her observation of the room. A vein began to throb in Shinji's temple and he could feel his eye twitch.

Through clenched teeth, he repeated his last sentence, and again was completely ignored. His temper grew, and face growing redder, he balled his hands into fists. In the background, Zouken simply chuckled and turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, speak to your Servant. Perhaps she will only listen to you at the moment." he ordered, the smug smile still etched deep into his wrinkled visage.

She gulped, and with a quick nod to her 'grandfather' she managed to stutter out a greeting.

"H-Hello?"

The Servant had, at that point, completely turned around and was staring at the wall behind her, and for a few moments it looked like she would ignore Sakura's welcome, before her head tilted in acknowledgement and she turned around to face Sakura again, her hand raised in greeting.

"Hello there, Master!" she chimed, seemingly unaware of the boiling pot of tension in the room. "Servant Assassin at your service, although I don't understand..." those scary red eyes scrunching up in puzzlement and she lowered her hand.

"U-Understand?" Sakura managed to stutter out.

"How can I be an Assassin?" the Servant answered. "After all Assassins don't really exist, I mean how can something I've only seen in books and movies actually exist in real life? People always say assassins are creepy you know, but people always called me creepy too, so we have something in common I guess...I don't really get it, how can I be creepy?" the words flooded out of Assassin's mouth as if they were unbreakable facts, even though the broad smile never faded away. Sakura shivered, there was just something so...off about that smile.

Internally, Zouken cheered, an Assassin! Sure, even if the Servant was extremely odd, an Assassin was just the class he'd been gunning for. Perhaps this time, his useless family would win the War.

"Well, Sakura, it seems your not entirely useless just yet, an Assassin is the perfect class! Now, let Shinji use the Book of False Attendant upon your Servant." Zouken announced. Not wanting to anger him, she nodded rapidly as her Servant's puzzled face finally landed on her brother who, with a growing smirk, took an old red book from his pockets and began to bind the Servant to his will.

The book in his hands suddenly burst into flames. With a yelp, Shinji dropped the flaming object onto the cold floor, where the fire rapidly devoured it, leaving naught but ashes.

"Whoops!" exclaimed Assassin. "Sorry about that!" she apologised in what seemed a very sincere way. The throbbing vein that had disappeared from Shinji's forehead made a reappearance as he exploded.

"You idiot girl!" he roared at Sakura. "How could you summon this dumb bitch, you selfish brat!" He panted heavily, sweat pouring down his face, but still his anger grew. Clenching his hands into fists, he raised them and started advancing towards his sister. It was only the voice that spoke next, that prevented him from striking her.

"That is enough, Shinji." Zouken's voice rang out. "Despite this unprecedented turn of events, I'm sure that Sakura will make a suitable Master anyway." His cold eyes shone as he turned to stare at her once more, the hungry grin on his face growing wider by the second. "As long as she brings us the Holy Grail of course..."

The poor girl could do nothing but nod, holding back tears, as the Servant beside her looked on in utter confusion. Turning around to her Servant, Sakura addressed her, voice quaking. "A-Assassin, will you do as my grandfather says? Will you win him the grail?" At that moment, Assassin's eyes that were still locked on Shinji, flicked towards hers and for the first time their eyes connected. For Sakura, staring into those deep red eyes, the whole world faded away and nothing else mattered. She knew, somewhere deep down, that things would never be the same.

* * *

The moon rested high in the sky above Fuyuki City as Shinji Matou made his way to his sister's room in the middle of the night. He'd been stewing all day, at the girl who had humiliated him and worse, the stupid Servant of hers, had somehow destroyed his book and ruined any chance of gaining Zouken's approval. He would make her pay, one way or the other.

He crept closer to Sakura's bedroom, making sure to be quiet, he didn't want her to wake up just yet.

 _That would ruin the surprise..._ he chuckled silently at his own sick joke. His hand reached out to grasp the door knob, when a voice behind made him jump nearly a foot in the air.

"Hi!" came the joyful tones of Assassin. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked. Managing to calm his racing heart, he turned towards her, only to leap back pushing himself up against the door, as he saw the huge kitchen knife she held mere inches from his face. One of Assassin's eyebrows raised in befuddlement, before she noticed where his eyes had strayed. She laughed as she raised the knife and waved it around carelessly. Shinji gulped and pressed himself further into the door. "It's nice isn't it? Master gave it to me when we in the kitchen earlier, she said I would need it for protection or something..." she trailed off, shrugging her shoulders.

"Y-yeah...sure." he stammered as he slowly inched his way to the left. He had almost managed to reach the point where he could run past her before she suddenly reached out with her free hand and clamped it down on his shoulder.

"I almost forgot." she giggled. "Like I said, whatcha doin'?"

"I-I was just on my way to the bathroom."

Her eyes scrunched up in puzzlement. "But this is Master's room."

"Oh!" he quickly exclaimed in mock surprise. "Whoops, I can't really see well in the dark. Haha..." he chuckled nervously.

"Ah! That's pretty funny!"

He wrenched himself from her grasp and pelted full speed down the corridor. "Well gotta go! See you later!" he called back, not even daring to look back in case she followed him.

Assassin was still looking down the corridor he had fled even after he'd turned the corner and vanished out of site. She continued to stare for a few more minutes, her red eyes almost glowing in the gloom.

"What a nice guy!" she spoke aloud, completely sincere.

* * *

It was a few days later that both Assassin and her Master ran into their first enemy Servant. Sakura had begun the long trek back home through the back-streets of the city after school had finished for the day.

As they were walking down an empty street surrounded by rows of cherry blossom trees, a shadow burst out of the foliage and landed just in front of them. The figure turned out to be a tall dark haired man dressed in blue, carrying a large red spear.

"Well." he chuckled. "Another Master eh?" his hand gripped the spear tighter.

"Assassin!" cried Sakura, her Servant manifesting just beside her.

"Hi Master!" she waved enthusiastically. "Hello Lancer man!" she greeted the spearman.

The Servant now identified as Lancer raised an eyebrow at the strange display put on by the seemingly young girl. "That's Assassin? Not what I would have expected of someone of that class..." he trailed off.

He shrugged his shoulders a few seconds later. "It doesn't matter. I'll just kill both of you!" and he vanished in a burst of speed. He reappeared in front of Assassin, bringing his lance forward to strike her when it was suddenly parred by the large knife that had appeared in the Servant's hands.

"Woah! You should be more careful Lancer!" she chastised. "You might hurt someone!"

"That is the point." he stated dryly. He lept back, readying his weapon for another attack, when suddenly Assassin vanished completely. Sakura, who had run off and was now hiding behind one the numerous trees, chewed on the end of her nails in a frantic worry.

_Where is she?_

"I told you to be careful." came Assassin's cheerful tone, and Lancer spun around to find that she had appeared almost directly behind him.

 _I didn't even sense her!_ he thought rapidly. His spear flew through the air as he brought it down onto her, before she vanished again.

"That was close!" her voice spoke from his right and he turned to find, sure enough, that she was now there instead. He let an audible growl of frustration escape his lips.

_That's it!_

He activated his Noble Phantasm and watched as red fire ignited the spear before he threw it forwards.

"Gae Bolg!"

Of course, as he had predicted, the other Servant vanished into nothingness, the spear continuing along it's path, before it suddenly bounced through the air, picking up speed until it was naught but a red streak. With a supersonic screech it shot forwards, brushing past Lancer to bury itself with a wet squelch in Assassin's heart.

She remained standing for a few moments, before she fell to her knees vomiting up a veritable puddle of blood. It wasn't that long after that she pitched forward, her corpse splattering itself in it's own mess.

He stared down at it with a satisfied smile, before he turned his attention towards the young girl Master who was now slowly backing away down the street. With a sigh, he simply gripped his spear once more and strolled slowly towards her.

He had managed to gain a good amount of ground and was almost in front of her when...

"Ooh! That hurt!" Assassin's voice burst out in the empty silence. Both Sakura and Lancer turned wide eyes to the direction of the voice, only to find the young Servant there, the hole that had previously been through her chest completely absent. Lancer quickly observed that the body that lay in the road was now rapidly dissolving, the blood on the pavement literally melting away, before he went back to staring at the obviously not dead girl.

A deep sigh came from Lancer, before he returned the Gae Bolg to it's resting position. "Another one..." he groaned bitterly. "Trust my luck. Well, see you around, unfortunately my idiot of a Master has ordered me to disengage if my opponent can survive this lance of mine." he exposed leaving the two to their own devices.

"Assassin?" Sakura asked, her voice quivering. The female Servant turned to face her and waved again.

"Hi Master!"

"How did you do that?"

"Oh that?" said Assassin. "It's one of my Noble Phantasms. It let's me be like Super Mario!"

"Super Mario?"

"Yes!" Assassin joyfully exclaimed. "I have thirteen lives! Well, twelve now but it's the same thing."

"You've got two more Noble Phantasms right?" her master questioned.

"Yep! One doesn't do much at all, and one of them I can't use."

"Why?"

"Because I promised someone. They said to NEVER use it, under any circumstance, so I promised." she spoke with a blissful sigh. "They said it was dangerous or something..."

* * *

_There was once a man who surrounded by joy, could feel nothing but despair._

_And a girl whose life was nothing more than misery and agony, but she could feel nothing but joy._

_One day these two met in a meeting that should have happened and they fell deeply in love._

_The man who drowned in darkness and the girl whose body birthed optimism._

_Suddenly, she died. And the man was left alone in his sadness._

_He wanted to die._

_And one day, many years later, he tried._

_On a beautiful spring morning filled with hope._

_But she appeared before him and saved his life._

_The person who wanted to die._

_The person who wanted to live._

_In a meeting that should not have happened..._

* * *

Sakura wandered through the lonely old halls of the Matou mansion. She'd woken up this morning to find Assassin was nowhere in the room. She'd checked the kitchen only to find that it was empty too and now was on a search to find the stray Servant. As she walked past the mansion's library. she heard the sudden squeak of a chair being pushed across the floor, and she poked her head through the oaken doors, and looked around. The library had been built by the patriarch of the Matou clan, over a hundred years ago, to store all the books he had collected from around the world, after the family had fled from Russia. Over ten thousand books lined the large bookcases that towered overhead and even now, the family continued to collect them at a frightening rate so much so that in places, huge mountains of them littered the floor.

There was a clear area in the middle however, where a large rectangular table rested, and sitting in one of the chairs that surrounded it was Assassin, absorbed into the book she was reading, the same smile still in place. Even when Sakura opened the doors and stepped into the room, her Servant did not look up, merely content with turning the page of the object that had captured her full attention.

Walking over to her Servant, she called out. "Assassin?" and the girl raised her head, hands closing the book and placing it on the table, to look at her.

"Sorry, Master. I went out for a walk last night and I found this cool place! I was going to come back, but I found my favourite book and I just had to sit down and read it!" Assassin pointed at the book resting on the table and Sakura took a quick glance at the title that was embossed on the cover.

"The Metamorphosis?" she questioned.

"It's an absolute classic." her Servant informed cheerfully. "It was written in 1915 by a man name Franz Kafka."

"Franz Kafka?" Sakura mused.

"Yes!" beamed the joyful Assassin. "A lot of people said I was like him. I think I reminded them of him, don't know why though..."

"I see..."

* * *

The pretty young nurse stepped through the sliding doors at the hospital's entrance and began a slow trek down the corridors. As she walked down the corridor she fiddled with the small IV bag that had been filled with blood. She continued walking along, a cheerful smile plastered on her face, when a doctor skidded round the corner and ran past her full pelt. He quickly did a double take and ran back to the young woman.

"Nurse!" he shouted.

She stopped in her tracks and turned round to look at him. "Yes, Doctor?"

"What are you doing with that?" he questioned, gesturing to the blood bag.

She looked down at her hands. "Oh, this? Nurse Hayashi asked me to deliver it to Room 302."

The doctor breathed out a sigh of relief. "So, she sent you. Good, I was beginning to get worried." he turned back to walk the way he came. "Follow me."

Room 302 was a small private room that was empty of but one person, a young teenage girl, that lay motionless on the bed, the beeping of machines filling in the silence. Both the doctor and the nurse stepped into the room, the doctor taking the IV bag from her and fixing it to the drip above the sleeping girls head.

"What happened to her?" the nurse asked gently.

"She was in a gas explosion." he explained as he inserted the tube that would allow for the blood to flow in into her veins. "Luckily she survived, but she lost a lot of blood. She hit her head pretty badly too, and her chances of waking up aren't pretty good. But we have to do the best we can." He finished tightening the bag and tube and allowed the blood to start flowing.

"Thanks. You may go now."

"Alright." she bowed before she headed out of the room, leaving the doctor to watch over his patient.

It wasn't until a few days later that the doctor thanked Nurse Hayashi for sending someone down, that he was met with a quizzical reaction, she didn't seem to remember talking to him on the emergency radio, despite his insistence that she did. When he described the face of the young nurse he had seen deliver the blood, he got a reaction he would never forget in his life.

"Doctor...there's no nurse here that looks like that."

The mysterious nurse that had helped was never seen again.

* * *

The small group consisting of Shirou, Saber, Rin, Archer, Illyasviel, Berserker and Assassin sat around Shirou's table. A few days ago, they had decided to team up together after the Servant Gilgamesh had attacked Illya's castle and almost killed her only being saved by the intervention of Sakura and Shirou. In the ensuing battle between Gilgamesh and Saber and Assassin, he had managed to whittle away a few of the young Servants lives. But luckily, the group had managed to save Illya's life and they had retreated back to the city to lick their wounds.

"It's a shame Sakura didn't come." Shirou spoke up after a while.

"She's probably really busy!" Assassin cheered. "She's probably looking after those cute little worms again."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Worms?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Assassin confirmed with a big grin. "Those worms in the basement! She's always in there. It must be hard work because when her Grandfather asks her, she never wants to go!"

"What."

"Yeah!" Assassin blissfully continued on. "She plays with them too! I think they tickle her too, she's always asking them to stop."

"What."

* * *

"You're not going anywhere Sakura." Zouken stated. Earlier that day, operation rescue Sakura had begun. Shirou, Rin and their Servants were taking care of Shinji leaving Assassin to enter the basement, where Zouken had dragged Sakura after Shirou had broken down the front door.

"Please." she murmured from the floor.

"Sorry but no." he smirked, his black eyes lighting up in glee. "Not even your little Assassin is going to stop me."

"Assassin! Help me!" she shouted to her Servant. "Use your Noble Phantasm!"

"Mouuu!" Assassin pouted as she lay playfully on the floor. "I told you I can't!"

"I need your help!" Sakura screamed.

"Really?" she waved her off. "You look fine! See, those little worms are coming too!"

 _I need to do something,_ Sakura thought desperately. _But what...wait!_ she looked at her hand to see the red mark that was proof of her mastery.

_I'm sorry Assassin...but I have to be strong!_

"Assassin." she ordered calmly. "I command you to use your best Noble Phantasm, right here, right now! Help me!"

The young Servant's eyes glazed over, and slowly she sat up. Her head turned to look at Zouken with such speed that he could hear the crack of her spine.

"Despair Circus." Assassin intoned monotonously. "Kuusou Rumba."

* * *

_The world around Zouken faded away as he was torn away. With a bang, he slammed into the cold hard floor that now surrounded him. He managed to struggle to his feet and looked around._

_It was some kind of circus, he noticed first. Except this circus was filled with the most horrific things he had seen in his life, and it took a lot to make him sick. Even so, he couldn't help but feel queasy. The big top he was in was a murky brown colour and the metal poles that held it up had rusted beyond belief. On the floor surrounded by large puddles of red liquid, that looked eerily like blood were corpses. Thousands of corpses. Some of them had even been chopped up gruesomely and heads, legs and arms were missing completely or they too were spread about the floor. Even spookier was the flower petals that were littered across the corpses as if someone had tried to bury them in some kind of twisted ritual._

_Then came the despair._

_Zouken screamed, dropping to the floor as the veritable flood walls opened up, cramming themselves into his brain. There was agony and sadness and a thousand other horrible things and they continued to pour in, setting his senses alight. He struggled through his tears and attempted to reach out with his worms to pull himself out of this torture chamber._

_Nothing happened. To his horror, he couldn't feel his worms. It was like they had never existed at all. He couldn't even feel the special worm he had implanted in Sakura._

_"Stop" he moaned through the pain and for the first time in his life he began to beg. "Please stop. Please."_

_"Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please._ _Please." he fanatically pleaded._

_But it didn't stop._

_Ever._

In the outside world, Zouken's empty shell of a body simply crumbled back into a pile of worms, that writhed on the floor and then simply laid still. After a minute of silence in which Sakura simply lay there, she finally breathed a sigh of relief when nothing happened.

"Hey!" Assassin shouted. "What happened? Where did one of my lives go? That was weird!"

* * *

A pool of blood surrounded the young girl as she struggled to climb to her feet. In the distance, she could hear the fight between Gilgamesh and Saber, the clashing of swords ringing throughout the empty shrine. A frantic pair of footsteps could be heard and she turned her head to see her Master, Sakura rushing towards her.

"Assassin!" she cried. She came to a halt beside the downed Servant, hand clasping to her mouth in horror as she gazed upon Assassin's wounds.

"This..." she paused. "This was your last life wasn't it?" Slowly, tears began to trickle down her face and small sobs escaped her lips.

"Hey Master?" she looked up to see the still beaming face of her Servant. Despite the fact that she was lying in a growing pool of her own blood, the grin still remained. "Have you ever been in love?"

Sakura paused.

"I have." Assassin spoke again. "He was such a nice man. But, he was so stubborn, always set in his ways!" Here, she coughed, specks of blood splattering the floor beneath her. "I loved him very much. But I had to go away, so far away, to Heaven! But I couldn't just leave him."

"Yes." Sakura murmured.

"Yes." she spoke louder. "I do love someone. I want to spend the rest of my life with him." she finished firmly.

"Good." the young Servant nodded. "All you need is a bit of hope. After all..."

"A very small degree of hope is sufficient to cause the birth of love." the grin on her face grew to blinding levels. "Remember that."

Even more tears dripped from Sakura's face as she nodded in affirmation. "I will." she spoke gently. "But Assassin, what about you...You're really hurt." she trailed off.

"Don't worry about me." she dismissed. "We'll see each other again. That's a promise!"

Finally, her breathing faltered, and her eyes began to droop shut as her body began to fade from the world. Still, she kept the smile.

* * *

_"Who was she then? Who was Kafuka Fuura?" asked the detective, as he sat across the desk from the other figure. With a sigh, the young doctor adjusted his glasses and turned towards him._

_"Kafuka Fuura does not actually exist." he elaborated. "She was a just a hallucination, a shared delusion."_

_The older man was confused. "Then how could the whole class see her? They're just a group of high school students not some deranged cult!" he pressed. The doctor drew his hands together, fingertips touching, before he spoke again._

_"Who wouldn't remember their own face? Where would you say the human memory lies?" he quizzed. The man scoffed, insulted by the easy question._

_"That's easy. It's the brain, everybody knows that." But the doctor only shook his head sharply._

_"You're wrong." he stated. "It's said that memories lie in all our organs. Even in our blood. If you don't believe me, you can ask the coordinator in the next room to elaborate." he waved his hand towards the door. The older man stood from his seat and headed to the exit, glancing only once over his shoulder before he left._

_"Memory transfer." said the pretty young woman he was sat across from now. "It's said that after an organ transplant the recipient receives some of the donor's memories. A food they hated becomes a food they love. Even their entire personality changes. I've seen it happen in case after case." she noted, tapping the large pile of papers by her side, before she spoke again._

_"The students in Class 2-F, all have one thing in common. Every single one of those girls is an organ recipient...From the same donor." The older man turned green and he placed his hand over his mouth to stop himself from vomiting. After a few minutes, he felt well enough to talk again._

_"Oh God.."came his hoarse whisper._

_The young woman glanced at him and she continued on, as if she had never been interrupted. "A cornea. A heart. A lung." she spoke, holding up a small white card towards him. He took it, taking a glance at the cartoony angel below the writing that cheerfully proclaimed 'Thank you for joining the National Japanese Organ Registry!'_

_He turned the card over, the back clearly showing a photograph, of the unmistakable black haired, cross pinned Kafuka Fuura. Even in that old photo, the cheerful grin still remained on her face. "She gave them every single drop of her life blood." came the woman's voice, and he looked back at her. "She was the opposite of Pinoko. I may be a devil, but her? She was a real angel."_

_"But that doesn't explain the delusions." the older man insisted." People have seen her, touched her. We have her art, her writings!" here he brought forth papers of his own, hundreds of them, spreading them on the table. The childish figures scrawled on the paper stared up at him. He looked at the other pages, the same two people, a tall man dangling from a rope and a smaller girl forever smiling, surrounded by pink hearts and always together, were plastered everywhere. On one of the pieces, in perfect, neat kanjii were the words 'Me and Nozomu!" The door behind him opened up and he turned, to see the doctor from before step his way into the room, a sheet in hand._

_"Oh yes, she was always there." the doctor held up the sheet turning it towards him. "This is a picture of Kafuka Fuura at her first checkup." There, immortalised in the photograph was the picture of a young teenage girl with black hair cut short, crossed hairpin and smile on face._

_The wrong face._

_The girl in the photo looked nothing like Kafuka at all. Another picture was shown, again another girl looking nothing like Kafuka with her long black hair, but the same cross shaped hairpin rested on her head and the exact same smile. "A picture of Kafuka Fuura on another visit."_

_"It seems that each of her recipients took the role of playing Kafuka." mused the doctor. "It's the reverse of Multiple Personality Disorder, a single personality in many bodies. Furthermore, all of her recipients recognized the current 'Kafuka' as the real one."_

_The older man asked another question. "Why the pen name then?" This time it was the pretty woman who answered._

_"Recipients aren't told the name of their donors. At most, all they were told was that she was a girl from Tokyo. It was too cold, too impersonal, I wanted to somehow...convey a fragment of who she was. So, I gave her a new name, taken from her favourite book." here she reached into her pocket and drew out a small book, that she rested on the table. The older man leaned over so that he could see the title._

_"Franz Kafka's The Metamorphosis." the woman read aloud. "Just like in the book..."_

_"_ _One morning, upon awakening, Kafuka Fuura found herself, in hospital, transformed into Abiru Kobushi."_

 _"_ _One morning, upon awakening, Kafuka Fuura found herself, transformed into Chiri Kitsu."_

_"One morning, upon awakening, Kafuka Fuura found herself, transformed into Matoi Tsunetsuki."_

_"One morning, upon awakening, Kafuka Fuura found herself, transformed into..." she trailed off._

_The young doctor spoke one last time. "An loved my brother with all her heart, there wasn't a mean bone in her body. He loved her too, and sometimes I saw him looking at her as if she wasn't even real. That he was surprised she was even there. She changed him, around her he was more happy and lively than he'd ever been before." he spoke wistfully._

_"When she died in that horrid accident, Nozomu was distraught. It wasn't long after that, that he returned to his old ways. He tried to cope I think, but after a few years, he couldn't bear the thought of being in a world without her, that he tried to die. Of course, it shocked the hell out of us when she turned up to save his life, and we knew something was up. But, in the end I think it worked out for the best. Nozomu is happy again and he can live knowing she truly loved him."_

* * *

"You got a letter." Shirou said handing it across the table to Sakura as they were eating their breakfast. She dropped her chopsticks in surprise before she took it.

"A letter?" she wondered. "For me?" Slowly, she opened it, placing the envelope on the table as she unfolded the white slip of paper. As both Shirou and Saber watched, her hands began to tremble and her tears began to spring from her eyes.

"What does it say?" Saber asked, hesitantly. Sakura didn't say anything as she handed the paper over to Shirou, Saber leaning over to read the words imprinted on the white sheet.

_I promised didn't I?_

_Fuyuki Hospital - Room 302._

* * *

The dark room was filled with only the noise of beeping machines as the figure on the bed slowly stirred.

A single pair of blood red eyes opened up slowly to take in the world around them.

Then came the smile.

* * *

**_Closing Words:_ **

_My name is Sakura Matou. I have no special talents and I am a simple girl of no merit. I have no pathos anymore, and my dream is to be with the man I love, forever. People generally speak of me as a girl with no pride. But my kneeling down is a prayer. It is an earnest wish. Because I have actually seen..._

_The Halo of Maria once._

**_Afterword:_ **

_My name is Akagi An, or rather, it was. One day, I was suddenly drawn from the depths of darkness into a world of light, by a friend. The days at school were fun, the hospital was fun. My friend was fun. It was all fun._

_I was happy._

* * *

**AN:** _Wow, this was the longest chapter I've written._ _  
_

_Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei is an anime/manga that I watched/read many years ago. It's fairly obscure so I don't doubt some of you have no idea who or what I'm going on about so..._

_First and foremost, SZS is, despite how this chapter portrays it, a very dark comedy. Yes, a comedy. It's about a super negative teacher named Nozomu Itoshiki, who's always trying to kill himself and his wacky homeroom class that is filled with some of the most insane students possible. Crippling OCD, a stalker, an illegal immigrant, and of course, a super positive girl named Kafuka Fuura._

_The chapters or episodes normally revolve around critiques of Japanese culture and Nozomu tends to go the extreme with his examples. Most of the time his students will argue points of his (especially Kafuka) or simply join his side and go to the extreme as well. For many chapters, it seemed to go much the same, until the end of the manga._

_Wow._

_No longer was SZS a comedy about a negative teacher and a positive student, it was a tragic love story about two lovers trying to reunite even past Death itself. I maintain to this day, that SZS has the most perfect and satisfying ending to a manga that I have ever read._

_I will inform you that SZS, is hands down my most favourite anime/manga EVER, and if you haven't seen it...well you should._

_Very few things about Kafuka were ever revealed over the duration of the story, and we are never told much to be certain. In fact, due to some of the more questionable things she does, she could be considered downright evil. For the sake of this story she was completely good but you can form your own opinion on it really. And despite the fact that she's never killed anyone she was summoned as an Assassin, simply because of how creepy she is._

_The uncorrupted Holy Grail could have easily summoned her as Saver/Saviour too._

* * *

**_Statistics:_ **

Class: Assassin

Identity: Akagi An/Kafuka Fuura

Titles: Anne of Green Gables, Franz Kafka, The Kindest Woman in the World, Saint Maria.

Origin: Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei

_**Basic Stats:** _

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Noble Phantasms: A++

Strength: D

Mana: C

Endurance: C

Agility: B

Luck: C

_**Class Skills:** _

Presence Concealment: A+

Independent Action: EX

_**Personal Skills:** _

Soul of a Martyr: A++

Mental Pollution: EX

Master of Disguise: C

_**Noble Phantasms:** _

Class of 2-F 'The Metamorphosis': A+

Despair Circus 'Kuusou Rumba': EX

Blood Transfusion 'I Think Therefore I Am': C

_**Exposition:** _

_Presence Concealment: A+_

Assassin is capable of vanishing and reappearing even while observed. She will generally appear directly behind people and until she speaks she will remain completely undetected even by most magical means.

_Independent Action: EX_

In life, Assassin was a woman who did things her own way and ignored the advice of others to the point of causing herself near bodily harm. As such she is capable of remaining in the world indefinitely without a prana supply and a Master. The Master of Assassin is almost incapable of control without the use of Command Spells unless she 'likes them'.

_Soul of a Martyr: A++_

Assassin is the most selfless person who has ever lived and was once known as 'The Kindest Woman in the World'. In life she donated her own blood so that others could live and never asked for anything in return. Upon her untimely death she made sure that her various body parts would be used to help others even more. Assassin will always help out those in need even if it means disobeying her Master. In life she was venerated as a Saint and as Assassin could make large crowds flock around her if she so wished.

_Mental Pollution: EX_

Assassin was the carrier of an extremely rare brain disorder, that caused what should have been an extremely fatal increase in serotonin, from birth. The effects of this disorder warped both her personality and sense of self, and was so powerful, that even one single drop of blood from her body has one hundred times more serotonin than in a normal human body. Because of this, Assassin is utterly incapable of understanding nearly everyone and lives in a state of eternal bliss and happiness. When someone in a deep depression meets her, the sadness they exhibit will be slowly choked out until they can cope with the world around them once more. Assassin is also capable of not being affected by any magic or Noble Phantasms that require the manipulation of the brain such as illusions.

_Master of Disguise: C_

Assassin is capable of disguising herself as an average school-girl or even a college student using modern items such as wigs and contact lenses. It is hard for even those that have met her before to recognise her, but those with a firmer grasp on reality will always identify her.

_Class of 2-F 'The Metamorphosis': A+_

When Assassin died, her body parts were split up between twelve girls (and one boy) who would, after many years, go on to be taught in her lover's classroom. Slowly, the classmates began to exhibit signs of Assassin's personality and would occasionally believe they were her, leading to what looked like a form of possession. As such if Assassin is killed she is able to 'possess' another body in her collection to a total of thirteen times before she is killed for good. Those who observe her in these bodies will see a perfect copy of Assassin even if the person she 'possesses' is naturally taller or shorter than her or even has a different hair colour. As the bodies are all normal human bodies they do not have any extra abilities for Assassin to use and can be killed by any number of means.

_Despair Circus 'Kuusou Rumba': EX_

Assassin's most powerful Noble Phantasm. Due to it's unique abilities it can only be used once at the cost of one of Assassin's thirteen lives. The Noble Phantasm itself is in fact a technique that is both unavoidable and unstoppable. When activated it brings its target to an unspecified dimension filled with grotesque circus like imagery along with various creepy dolls. When the target arrives, all of the despair and unhappiness that Assassin should have ever felt through her entire life, is poured into their brain. There is not a single person living, that can withstand the horror within and no matter how much they try to escape, they will not be able to, even through suicide and are trapped there forever. To those in the real world, the body of the target will simply appear brain dead. Due to Assassin's promise she will only use this Noble Phantasm through usage of a Command Seal at which point will not remember she had even cast it in the first place.

_Blood Transfusion 'I Think Therefore I Am': C_

Servant Assassin's final Noble Phantasm allows her to transfuse her memories and personality onto a living person, seemingly cheating death, via a blood transfusion. All memories that were within the host body are wiped clean allowing for a complete 'revival' of Assassin. It does not matter when Assassin transfers the blood as all future memories and personality traits will be added after Assassin has run out of lives and died, even if she transfused her blood years ago. As the host is not really the 'real' Assassin they are not a Heroic Spirit and do not hold any of the abilities she did as one. Due to it's supernatural nature this Noble Phantasm would still work even after the donated blood in the host no long exists or has been replaced by new blood naturally as it buries itself into the very building blocks of the person.

* * *

_**Next Time:** _

**_The White Fang_ **


	9. The White Fang

_**AN:** I HAVE NOW ADDED ALL CHAPTERS FROM MY FANFIC.NET ACCOUNT, WHICH INCLUDES CHAPTERS 9 TO 16._

_This Servant was requested by Taromaru! Hope you enjoy. It is also a continuation of Chapter 3. If you haven't read that one yet, I suggest you do so to get the rest of the story. I also used the last flashback break from that chapter here as well, as it fits._

_**Disclaimer:**_ _All copyrighted materials belong to their respective creators and are not owned by me._

* * *

_**Chapter 9** _

_**The White Fang** _

_**by Anju Addams** _

* * *

The white blur shot out from the summoning circle, and launched itself past one Shirou Emiya straight into the face of the blue lancer who had suddenly attacked his house. With an almighty crack, the blue man was launched backwards into the yard, crashing into the side of the house.

He managed to leap to his feet quickly, but suddenly stumbled and clutched at his head in pain. As Shirou ran out of the shed in a panic, he noticed the stream of blood that was dripping onto the floor from between the man's fingers.

 _"Damnú ort!"_  the lancer groaned as the white blur reappeared suddenly on the roof of the shed, allowing the young magus to take a better look at the mysterious being that had appeared and saved his life. As far as he could tell, it was man, yet it remained crouched down on all fours, its long white hair blowing around its feral face, that displayed disturbingly red eyes and a rage filled snarl. Long sharp claws dug into the rooftop, prying loose several tiles that fell and shattered onto the floor.

 _ **"+$%!^% &!"** _the white haired beast roared as it launched itself at Lancer once again. Too fast for him to react, it raised its hand and shredded through his torso, splattering blood onto the gravel.

"Gurrk!" Lancer cried before coughing up blood. He stumbled backwards before seemingly vanishing into thin air leaving only Shirou and the red robe clad monster. The boy backed away nervously as the creature turned to him and let out a feral growl. The beast was about to take a step forward when one of the two white ears perched on its head twitched, and it turned towards the corner of the house as two female figures ran around the corner.

Snarling, the white haired man crossed the ground in an instant, raising his clawed hand at one of the girls, that Shirou horridly realized was one Rin Tohsaka. Luckily, the other female that had appeared reached out an arm, faster than any human could, and dragged Tohsaka back away from her demise. Then she turned towards the growling beast.

"Sit!" she ordered it. Both Shirou and Rin turned to her aghast. But to their surprise the beast did exactly as ordered and settled down on the floor, now completely docile. Rin aimed a finger at the black haired girl.

"H-How did you do that Archer!?" she stuttered. Archer simply gave a mischievous smile.

"That's easy" she teased her Master. "He's my husband."

"WHAAAAT!" Rin exploded. "But-I mean…how?"

Archer chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "It's not that surprising for two people from the same legends to be summoned right? It's happened to us before anyway, though this time, it seems my darling husband has become a Berserker."

At that point, Shirou had had enough of all the craziness going on around him. "Can someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?"

* * *

_Emiya_ _Kiritsugu_ _knocked on the door of the hospital room, walking in a few moments afterwards. He gave a small smile to the red headed boy, who despite being wrapped up in bandages, was sat up in bed, reading from one of the books he had borrowed from the hospital's rather large collection. Hearing the man come in the room, the boy smiled back placing his book down onto the bed._

 _"Hello, Shirou."_ _Kiritsugu_ _nodded to him. "You're looking a lot better."_

_"Mhm." the boy grunted and nodded. "It still hurts, but the doctors said the burns were healing nicely. I just wish that..." he sighed._

_"You could remember." the older man finished. "I'm sure that in time, something will come back to you." he then pointed to the book. "You looked busy when I came in, what have you been reading?"_

_The bandage clad boy looked from_ _Kiritsugu_ _to the book. "Since I forgot a lot of stuff, it's hard for me to read. It's not so bad, but some words just don't want to come out properly." He looked back up at the older man who had moved to sit down on the side of the bed. "Do...Do you think you can read it for me?" he asked hesitantly._

 _Kiritsugu_ _'s eyes softened momentarily. "Sure." he said, reaching out to open the book, placing it in him lap. "The Legend of the Wishing Jewel." he read out the title out loud, before giving a bitter laugh. The younger boy was confused as_ _Kiritsugu_ _teared himself from his old memories and opened to the first page. "Once upon a time, there was a great demon who ruled all of Japan. He had two children, the ruler of the western lands, Sesshomaru and the child he had with a human woman, that he named Inuyasha. When the great ruler died from his wounds whilst fighting a powerful dragon named Ryūkotsusei, the two swords that he had created from his fangs were given to his sons."_

 _"Inuyasha took the Tessaiga and wandered the country for centuries until he came across a miko who kept a powerful wishing jewel away from those who would use it for evil. The two quickly fell in love, but one day, a being known as Naraku tricked the miko into believing that her lover had stolen the jewel. Angry at the supposed deception, the miko trapped her former lover upon a tree where he remained frozen in time for many decades..."_ _Kiritsugu_ _trailed off as he finished the chapter before turning towards the bed bound child. "Want me to carry on?" he asked._

_"No." Shirou yawned. "I'm a bit tired."_

_Kiritsugu smiled softly, before speaking again. "I wanted to ask you a question, Shirou..." he began awkwardly._

_"Yes?"_

_"I wanted to ask." he said, looking into the boy's eyes. "If you would like me to adopt you."_

_The joyful tears that streamed down Shirou's face was the only answer he needed._

* * *

A few hours later, the Master pair were seated around Shirou's table, nursing a cup of tea, as Rin wrapped up her explanation of the Holy Grail War.

"So your saying that Magi fight in a war, to the death for a wish granting device?" Shirou summed up. The young girl sat opposite, gave him a nasty glare.

"Yes!" she shouted, a bit harshly. "I just spent two hours explaining it all to you, you idiot!"

Shirou decided to ignore that comment.

"I think we should team up." he said instead, letting Rin faceplant into the table, before she sat up and glared at him again.

"Weren't you listening?" her face began to blush scarlet out of anger. "Magi should work alone!"

"But if we fight, then doesn't that mean our Servants have to fight each other?" he pointed over to the two who were curled up in the corner, Berserker resting his head on Archer's lap as she stroked his hair, an expression of content on her face. "Making a husband and wife hurt each other seems a bit cruel doesn't it?" Rin blushed again, but not out of anger. She poked her fingers together, making her look quite cute.

Not that Shirou would admit that.

"I-I suppose we should then." she stuttered out. "But don't think this means we're friends!"

* * *

The Witch of Betrayal smirked as she watched the Master of both Berserker and Archer stumbled into the hidden basement of the shrine she had been using as her base of operations. Following the death of Saber's Master, the Einzbern girl she recalled, she had captured the teacher and guardian of Shirou Emiya, in order to lure them into her trap. Her smirk grew wider when she realized that Berserker was still distracted by the Assassin that she had summoned, leaving Archer vulnerable.

With a wave of her hand, a series of colourful lasers blasted into the two masters knocking them away from Archer, who drew back her bow and fired at the Caster class Servant. Just before the arrow struck, the woman simply vanished into thin air, leaving the miko blind to her location. A pale hand suddenly grasped her neck, and began to choke her. Through the haze that was beginning to form, she saw the hooded figure of the witch lift a regal looking dagger into the air.

"Just as I planned. Now, my dear, you shall belong under my control!" Medea cried ecstatically. "Rule Breaker!" She intoned as she brought the dagger down.

Archer reflexively closed her eyes, as the sharp blade poked through her school uniform, before a gasp echoed out in front of her, and the dagger was wrenched away. Opening her eyes, she gave a mentally sigh of relief as she saw Medea clutching what appeared to be a broken arm, and Berserker holding the Rule Breaker in one of his clawed hands, staring at the Caster with a terrifying expression of rage. He clenched his hand around the blade once, and his enhanced strength simply broke the Noble Phantasm into small pieces, rendering it useless.

"Y-You broke my Rule Breaker!" Medea cried. "Tch. No matter, I'll just destroy you instead." Yet again, more colourful beams erupted from her hands, only for them to crash into Berserker who still stood there, unharmed. "How did you take that blow?" she gasped. "My Master told me you had no Magic Resistance!" Archer chuckled from where she was checking up on the two Masters who were still sprawled on the floor.

"You'll have to do a lot harder than that to hurt my husband. Demons do have an extraordinary large healing factor after all."

"A Demon!?" Medea screeched, before firing rapid shots at the white haired monster in front of her. As the strikes still did nothing, she grew more and more desperate. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE? WHY! WHY!" she screamed. Her only answer was a smirk from the Berserker who reached behind him to grasp the large sword he had been lugging around this entire time.

"No! Stay away!" In her fright, the witch stumbled backwards, tripping over her own robes, her hood falling down to reveal the beautiful purple haired face of the Princess of Colchis.

 _ **"+$%!^% &!" **_Berseker roared, bringing the blade down, where it struck the ground with an almighty crash. The force of the blow split three great lines into the earth that raced towards the downed Caster, who could only scream as a great wave of green light swamped over her and eradicated her from existence.

As the dust that the blow had kicked up cleared, Archer ran over to Berserker and planted a small kiss on his cheek, making him growl in embarrassment. Archer chuckled.

"That's for being my hero."

* * *

_The white haired boy rushed through the forest, the clearing up ahead coming into view, and he came to a halt by the old wooden well that had sat there for centuries. Slowly and hesitantly, he reached his hand into it, before his face beamed in joy, as a much smaller, delicate hand grasped his. With a quick tug, the girl tumble out onto him, her face glowing._

_"Inuyasha." she said simply and quickly._

_"Kagome...You came back." he spoke softly. She nodded, her hand reaching out to cup his face, and he found her lips pressed against his._

_It was the best kiss he'd ever had in his long, long life._

* * *

_**AN:** As I've previously done an Inuyasha character back in Chapter 3, I don't think need to explain my experiences with it, you can just read the Author's Notes on that chapter. I know that some people wouldn't have been expecting another person from the same series and someone even guessed that it was either Sakumo Hatake from Naruto or a White Fang member (Adam or Blake?) from RWBY. Sorry to disappoint you, but another character from those series is definitely being considered._ _  
_

* * *

_**Statistics:** _

Class: Berserker

Identity: Inuyasha

Titles: Yasha, The Half Demon.

Origin: Inuyasha

_**Basic Stats:** _

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Noble Phantasms: B

Strength: B

Mana: D

Endurance: A++

Agility: A

Luck: C

_**Class Skills:** _

Mad Enhancement: B

_**Personal Skills:** _

Battle Continuation: A

Monstrous Strength: B

_**Noble Phantasms:** _

Robe of the Fire-Rat 'Sacred Treasure of Kaguya': B

Tessaiga 'Fang of a Father': A+

_**Exposition:** _

_Mad Enhancement: B_

Berserker was renowned for sometimes loosing control of his demonical side and flying into a great rage unbounded by human morals. As a permanently active skill, Berserker is incapable of any speech or complex thought, but with the added advantage of greater strength and agility.

_Battle Continuation: A_

Because he is a half demon, Berserker is capable of both high speed regeneration and extreme resistance to most fatal injuries. He has survived considerable blunt force trauma, a direct blow from a solid wooden log that broke on contact, falling several stories into a crevasse and being thrown hard enough to shatter solid rock. His regeneration allows him to even walk off a hole to the gut and heal in a few hours.

_Monstrous Strength: B_

As a half demon, Berserker's strength far exceeds that of any mortal man. He is capable of uprooting trees, breaking down walls and has even been noted to punch through solid steel. His speed allows him to run faster than a horse and leap great distances. He also has advanced reflexes and senses that allow him to sense sounds and smells from miles away, and swipe arrows from the sky.

_Robe of the Fire-Rat 'Sacred Treasure of Kaguya': B_

A red robe that was once one of the sacred treasures of the 'Moon Princess Kaguya'. It was inherited by Berserker from his human mother after her death and protects against a variety of assaults, by making the user completely fire and heat proof. As the Noble Phantasm is made from the fur of a demon, it is much stronger than any human crafted armour, easily shattering ordinary human weapons and is capable of withstanding even the most corruptive miasma. It is, however, weak to any purification abilities like those possessed by Archer.

_Tessaiga 'Fang of a Father': A+_

Forged by the legendary 'Tōtōsai' from the fang of his late father, ' Inu no Taishō', the Tessagia is an immensely powerful object with many differing abilities. The most common known was the 'Kaze no Kizu', a technique that cuts through the aura of a demon to slice them in half. This technique was so powerful, it could kill hundreds of demons in a instant. Other abilities include, being able to cut through Holy and Demonical barriers, firing diamonds, and can burn so hot, it produces flames with a swing. Berserker can also use, 'Meidō Zangetsuha' an ultimate power that cuts through time and space to open a portal to the underworld which instantly kills all who are in its path.

* * *

**_Next Time:_ **

**_Savior of the Whole World_ **


	10. Savior of the Whole World

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _All copyrighted materials belong to their respective creators and are not owned by me._

* * *

**_Chapter 10_ **

**_Savior_  ** ** _of the Whole World_ **

**_by Anju Addams_ **

* * *

_I refuse to give up..._ came the thoughts of Hakuno Kishinami as she tried to struggle to her feet, surrounded by the dead bodies of her former classmates. An immense pain shot through her body, but still she attempted to get up.

_I won't give up. I won't become a corpse._

The sound of shattering glass followed by a gasp, echoed in the dim silence of the strange room and the girl finally managed to sit up, looking at the person who had so suddenly appeared in front of her. Through her blurry eyes, she realized it was a young woman dressed in a simple pink dress and a red jacket. Soft brown curls framed her beautiful face, wrapped into a braid at the back by a large bow the colour of her dress, and emerald eyes looked down at her in concern.

"Good! You're alright. I was worried for a second there." the woman's sweet voice told her, reaching out her hand and pulling Hakuno to her feet who then clutched her right hand in agony as a red symbol faded into existence upon it.

"So I was right." said the woman in a teasing tone. "You are my Master!"

"W-Who are you?" came the hoarse voice that belonged to Hakuno. The strange woman opened her mouth to speak, before a wooden clattering alerted them both to the strange effigy that had attacked Hakuno minutes before, rising up once again. The strange woman let out a sigh.

"I suppose I'll have to fight." she began, as a long staff appeared in her hands with a glow of light. She turned back to Hakuno. "My true name has been lost to the winds of time, but you can call me...Saver."

* * *

_"Hey...who are you?"_

_"Hello! Hello!"_

_"You okay? The roof of the church came crashing down. It really scared me."_

_"I fell down?"_

_"Yes. The roof and the flowerbed broke your fall. How lucky!"_

_"Flowerbed...This is yours? Sorry about that..."_

_"That's alright. The flowers here are resilient. It must be because this is a sacred place. They say that in this city flowers don't grow. So, I love it here."_

_"I remember you. You were selling flowers."_

_"Yes! Thank you for buying them. I just need to check up on these ones for a minute."_

_"..."_

_"Oh! I just remembered. We don't know each others names do we? My name is..."_

* * *

The underwater scenery of the Coliseum seemed to stretch outwards into eternity as Saver and her Master stood opposite another Servant and her Master, Shinji Matou, who was gazing across at them with a haughty expression on his face.

The two Servants rushed forward to engage in combat, Rider drawing first blood when she whipped out a flintlock pistol faster than the eye could see, and shot Saver in the shoulder. Saver stumbled slightly back before rushing forwards with her staff, intending to strike the famous navigator. She was dodged however, and soon found a another pistol round in the side of her ribs.

Behind the fighting pair, Shinji laughed. "See that!" he proclaimed. "Your little 'Saver' is nowhere near the level of my superior Servant!" Hakuno grimaced. It was true, only a few minutes into the battle and her Servant had already acquired several dangerous injuries and had yet to even touch the one called Francis Drake.

Seeing the expression on her face, Shinji scoffed once more and turned back to Rider. "She's not worth our time. Rider, use your Noble Phantasm and finish her off."

"Aye!" Rider cheered. She jumped backwards as a mysterious fog blanketed the arena.

"HUNT OF THE GOLDEN HIND!" came Rider's cry, as a magnificently crafted ship, drew out of the mist, Rider standing atop the bowsprit surrounded by hundreds of flintlock pistols the size of cannons. With a wave of her hand, they blasted away at Saver, absolutely devastating her. She fell to her knees, covered in wounds, breathing heavily, as Rider reappeared back in front of her.

"Ha! She's almost done for Rider! One last shot should end her off." Shinji crowed, an arrogant smirk plastered on her face. With a nod, Rider summoned another pistol and aimed it at the downed Servant. But as her finger curled around the trigger, Saver let out a breathy laugh, and wrenched herself off the floor.

"I-It's not over yet." she grinned. She raised her staff into the air, where a green light erupted from the tip, falling down onto her body.

"Cura!" she cried, as the wounds on her body seemed to vanish, leaving behind only a few bloodstains as evidence that she had ever been hit at all. A look of horror appeared on the opposing Masters face, before he grit his teeth together in anger.

"So, you've got a Noble Phantasm that lets you heal, huh?" he spat out. "Well, it doesn't matter. Keep hitting her Rider!" The Servant obeyed his command and fired her pistol at Saver, who waved her staff again, a white barrier shimmering into sight in front of her. Hakuno could hear the bullet ricochet off into the distance.

"Wall." Saver said. "It lets me raise my defenses for a few turns!" she teased. "Those guns of yours aren't going to do much now."

Shinji's face grew so red, Hakuno thought he was choking to death. "Ha! Very funny. Got any more of those parlor tricks up your sleeve?" he taunted her. Saver nodded, with a bright smile.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" She took up the staff, letting another green glow build up at the end of it. A small ringing noise echoed around them, slowing growing in intensity until it nearly threatened to deafen them. Hands clamped over his ears, Shinji barked out another order to Rider over the din.

"JUST SHOOT HER!"

Saver was pelted with bullets, that simply bounced harmlessly off the barrier she had placed in front of herself. The glowing ball at the top of her staff, was now the size of a small football, and she brought it round to aim straight at Rider. The noise was now nearly unbearable.

"I'M SORRY ABOUT THIS." she shouted, eyes filled with regret. "BUT I PROMISED TO PROTECT MY MASTER!"

"ULTIMA!" Saver invoked.

The green light burst forward with a great screech, rushing like a tidal wave over Rider and blocking her from sight. Only her screams as she burned alive clued the rest into her fate.

* * *

_"This can't be real!"_

_"Do not worry. Soon this girl will become a part of the planet's energy. All that is left is to go north, where my promised land lies over the snowy fields. There...I will become a new being by uniting-"_

_"Shut up. Your stupid plan means nothing! She's gone! Because of you, she'll never, talk or laugh, cry or get angry! What about us! What about my pain! My mouth is dry, my eyes are burning!"_

_"Are you trying to tell me you have feelings too?"_

_"Of course! Who do you think I am?"_

_"HA HA HA! Stop acting as if you were sad. There is no need to act as if you were angry either. Because..."_

_"..."_

_"Because, you are a... puppet."_

* * *

Twice H. Pieceman regarded the girl and her Servant as they stood in front of him and the floating figure of Humanity's Salvation.

 _How ironic,_  he thought. _That the one who would oppose me has summoned forth a Saver too._

"If it is for the purpose of creating the path that mankind will follow to Dharmata and thus to enlightenment, then I will come forth to grant salvation to all things and guide them with the might of my Vajra." the voice of his own Saver, the great Buddha, broke through his thoughts.

The female Saver frowned. "I can't allow that. I've never allowed that." She readied her staff.

Twice looked down to her. "So you would allow humans to fight endlessly? Slaughter themselves in meaningless wars? You are a Saver yes? Surely you understand?"

"You can't just make people obey you mindlessly." she retorted. "To bring true peace, people need to be united together." Her eyes softened, tears filling them. "For a long time...I was alone. And then I wasn't anymore. We went on a journey together. Even when I abandoned them, they came back for me. But then I had to go...They were sad, yes. But together they managed to stop that lonely man. That's why I'll fight you and your plan. I don't care if my Master is real or an NPC, I've formed an unforgettable bond with her! I'll save everyone, just like I did before!"

The scientist let out a long cold laugh. "Then try. Give it all your might." His Servant from where it rested, cupped its hands together and shot a ball of light, straight into the face of the female Servant sending her sprawling to the ground. She picked herself up, only to be slammed back down by a second strike, blood pooling from her mouth.

"Hmph." Twice grunted. "This is your best?" He asked Hakuno. She looked at him with a barely concealed rage.

He was distracted however, by the sound of her Servant dodging away from another of the Buddha's Sunyata's. It appeared she had finally managed to get back on her feet.

"I have to thank you my fellow Saver." she sing-songed. "All those attacks were perfect for this." She brought her hands together in the form of a prayer, a white light gathering between them. She then spread them outwards, the light bursting into the sky.

Slowly, but surely, rain began to fall gently down onto her. Twice, watched enthralled as her wounds simply melted away. "Great Gospel." she explained. "I'm not much of a fighter, but healing...that's different."

"It's not enough you know." Twice told her. "Saver, use your Noble Phantasm."

The wheel on the back of Buddha's seat began to glow, and rotate. "Amita Amitabha: Transmigration into One." the enlightened man began. "The wheel tells time. All lives, all anguish shall return unto me. Under the great Enlightenment, humanity shall become one."

Hakuno's Servant grimaced and turned back to her Master. "I'm sorry, I don't think I could survive this one." Tears dripped from her eyes. "So, I have to use that." She watched as her Master's face contorted in pain and anguish before she nodded. "Use it." she said.

Saver let out a shuddering sigh. "I hope this works." She reached behind her head and pulled a small white ball from the top of her braid, bringing it to her lips. It began to glow, softly at first, before it brightened into intensity. She turned back to her Master, as the Buddha's attack appeared above them in the sky. "For what it's worth. Thank you."

Hakuno nodded. Saver turned back and let the glass ball drop from her fingers, watching it bounce across the floor.

"Holy."

The blinding white light that erupted forth passed over all of them, then ploughed into the Buddha's skyward beam of light and continued on into infinity.

* * *

_"I never blamed you._

_Not once._

_You came for me._

_That's all that matters."_

* * *

_**AN:** Here's another Final Fantasy character and my first Saver class. This time it's Aerith from FFVII and one of the most famous videogame characters of all time, probably because of her tragic fate._

_I still get sad over that._

_But, Aerith as a Saver class Servant really works, so I went for it. I wanted her to be a more white mage character, since that's what I used her as until I got my favourite character in the game, Yuffie, on the team. If she'd been summoned as a regular Lancer or Caster, her Materia would have been more black magic based, with spells like Fira and Nuke._

_I also left Hakuno's and Aerith-Saver's fates, ambiguous. Did they win or lose? In that retrospect, it's just like the original FFVII ending. You have to choose yourself._

* * *

**_Statistics:_ **

Class: Saver

Identity: Aerith Gainsborough.

Titles: Aeris, The Flower Girl, Cetra Girl, The Last Ancient.

Origin: Final Fantasy VII

_**Basic Stats:** _

Alignment: Lawful Good

Noble Phantasms: A++

Strength: D

Mana: EX

Endurance: D

Agility: C

Luck: E

_**Class Skills:** _

Riding: D

_**Personal Skills:** _

Divinity: C+

Pioneer of the Stars: A+

_**Noble Phantasms:** _

Ultimate Weapon 'Princess Guard': C

Materia 'White Magic': D-A+

Limit Break 'Great Gospel': A+

White Materia 'Holy': EX

_**Exposition:** _

_Riding: D_

Due to living in a slightly more technologically advanced world than most Servants, Saver is able to use most modern vehicles with some ease as well as being able to use any beast classified as a 'flightless bird' as a mount.

_Divinity: C+_

Saver was the last living member of an ancient race that had an intricate link to the planet, before her death. As such, her existence on the world in not rejected by either Gaia or Alya and any magic she performs or teaches will remain at full strength even when passed down over the centuries. In addition, all surrounding areas at least 50 feet away, that are affected by human pollution will gradually be restored to their natural environment.

_Pioneer of the Stars: A+_

Even after her death, Saver was able to rescue the entire world from certain destruction, saving the lives of billions of people, twice over. In the event of her defeat Saver can set up certain events in such a way that her plans still come to fruition, no matter how impossible they are.

_Ultimate Weapon 'Princess Guard': C_

A long staff with a bird-like emblem that belong to Saver in life. The staff itself increases the rank of any magic skills she uses by one as well as being able to be used as a ranged physical weapon.

_Materia 'White Magic': D-A+_

A group of green round spheres that contain various magical spells from Saver's world. The spells include 'Cura' which is able to cure severe injuries on any person she desires, 'Esuna' which cures any person of any 'status effects' such as poison, 'Wall' which increases Saver's defense against both physical and magical attacks drastically and 'Ultima' which strikes the foe with a wave of magically powered light.

_Limit Break 'Great Gospel': A+_

At times of great need, Saver is capable of activating a special technique she refers to as a 'Limit Break'. 'Great Gospel' brings forth a healing rain, that both heals any injuries of those it touches and increases the healing factor of Saver by a drastic amount for five minutes.

_White Materia 'Holy': EX_

The most powerful attack in Saver's repertoire and an Anti-World Noble Phantasm. Passed down through the centuries of her race, until it was given to her by her deceased mother, it was said to be able to cleanse the entire world of all threats. Because Saver died before she could ever use it, until the very bitter end, it has a 5/10 chance of destroying its target. It takes the form of a white beam that strikes all with an immense radiant glow.

* * *

_**Next Time:** _

_**A Twisted Tale** _


	11. A Twisted Tale

_**Disclaimer:** All copyrighted materials belong to their respective creators and are not owned by me._

* * *

  ** _Chapter 11_**

**_ A Twisted Tale _ **

**_ by Anju Addams _ **

* * *

_Once upon a time, a powerful dwarven blacksmith forged two magical mirrors: the first spoke nothing but the truth and the second magnified and reflected the worst in others for all to see. He named these objects the Truth Mirror and the False Mirror, and gave them to the good king who ruled in the mountains. What was unknown to the blacksmith, was that the king's brother had manipulated him into crafting the mirrors in order to destroy his brother and take the crown for himself._

_The king took the Truth Mirror as a gift for his queen, who became obsessed with the mirror's words and spoke to it endlessly. Eventually the blacksmith realized the False Mirror was too dangerous, so he hid it in the Mountain King's palace and broke it into pieces._

_It is told that only the tear of the Golden Child can mend the mirror and only the most magical hammer can destroy it. The False Mirror did not appreciate being shackled in the king's chamber and was slowly consumed with hatred for its human captors._

_It swore to destroy the entire earth. If the False Mirror was ever restored, it would project the rawest and basest emotion within its owner to the heavens, and then rain it back down on earth tenfold. If the owner was consumed by hatred, the sky would rain fire. But if the owner was consumed by sorrow, snow colder than death will fall._

* * *

Snow fell gently in drifts around Bazett Fraga McRemitz as she took in the sight of the Servant she had just summoned. It definitely wasn't her beloved Cú, what with the whole ice theme the Servant had going on. Oh, and she was pretty sure, the Hound of Ulster was a guy.

The woman she had summoned, beheld a regal air about her, helped by the shimmering white tiara perched atop her blonde locks and the icicle looking scepter she grasped tightly in one hand. Her clothes were also of a similar air, a great blue dress lined with a fur collar. To be honest, Bazett couldn't help but shiver slightly as she took in the sight of those woman's frigidly blue eyes.

"Servant Caster at your summons." the woman said in a rather monotone voice. "I look forward to working with you." At the words, 'Caster', the man who had been standing next to her, Kirei Kotomine, looked somewhat surprised. He shook it off, and turned towards Bazett.

"I was hoping, that if you don't mind, I'd like to take a look at your command seals." he said. As she nodded and raised her arm towards him, he delicately pulled out several of his black keys from behind his back, making sure she did not see them. He was about to strike, when a cold blast smashed into the side of his face sending him straight to the floor.

"Caster!" Bazett cried. "You just attacked the mediator, what the hell do you think your doing!?" Caster let out a sharp laugh, and pointed a long finger at the man who was still laying in a daze on the floor.

"He was going to kill you my Master, I could tell from a mile away." Suddenly, she summoned forth a rather ornate mirror. However, instead of reflecting the surroundings, the mirror beheld the face of a beautiful young woman, frozen in time. "This mirror reveals all truths, not one can hide from me." she explained sweeping the hand that was not holding the mirror, over to the corner where Kirei's black keys had landed.

"Look there, you should see, this man is not what he seems to be." The echoing voice that came forth, did not come from Caster, but rather the face in the mirror, startling her Master, who then turned and watched the lying priest who began to stir.

"Come on then." she said to her Servant, in a small voice. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

A while later the pair had arrived at the apartment that Bazett had rented out whilst she was in the city. Luckily, whilst fleeing from the church, the pair had not come across anymore Servants and the two were able to safely arrive home, Bazett collapsing on the sofa with a groan.

"Make yourself at home." she waved lazily. "I don't care. It's been one hell of a day." Caster bowed and headed over to the shelf of books that was placed in the corner. Trailing a finger across the spine of one, she studied their titles.

"Are these yours?" she asked.

"What?" Bazett replied before looking up. "Oh, yes. I brought them along. Give me something to do other than sit around you know?" She closed her eyes and lay down on the sofa. She was just starting to doze off, when a slamming noise jolted her awake. Recovering quickly, she sat up to see Caster had dropped a book onto the nearby table and was now staring straight at her.

"Caster?"

"I believe you wish to know who I am do you not?" Caster told her, pointing at the book. "You will find the answers in there."

Bazett leaned over to see the cover. "The Snow Queen." she murmured, as she read the title. "By Hans Christian Andersen. Huh."

* * *

_Eventually the mirror's threat came to pass when the king's daughter had a son who became gravely ill. The illness would also devastate her further, by attacking her father as well. Desperate to save her son and her beloved parent, the woman snuck into the rumored chamber. The mirror, tarnished and in disrepair, spoke to her in a weak voice._

_"I can bring your child and father back from the brink of death if you wear this shard and put the other around your father's neck."_

_Fashioning the shards into necklaces, the woman and then the king chained themselves with pieces of the False Mirror._

* * *

The clashing of metal rang out over the abandoned field as Caster's staff parried a blow away from the spear of the green haired girl who had identified herself as Lancer. The trio had come across each other earlier whilst Bazett and her Servant were scouting the area, and almost immediately the lancer had tried to skewer them on the end of her rather bloody naginata.

Now though, the fighters leapt away from each other, Caster sending a wave of frozen hail to pelt the green haired girl and drive her back. She grimaced however, when Lancer breathed in deeply, then exhaled a brilliantly blue flame, melting the ice pellets.

"Damn." Caster cursed. "She's must be an eastern dragon." She racked her brain for a few ideas until she could come to only one solution. "Guess, I'll have to use that." With a wave of her hand, she manifested another mirror, this one oval shaped and beholding the face of an ugly old man. Grasping the object, she faced it towards Lancer.

"Behold!" she cried. With a bright flash of light, Lancer began to gaze into the mirror, looking at only something she could see. Abruptly, she leapt back shrieking and covering her eyes.

"STOP IT!" she desperately cried, rubbing her hands frantically over her eyes. "STOP SHOWING ME THAT!" A few seconds later, she collapsed to the floor sobbing. Bazett could hear the anguished Servant muttering to herself.

"I-I'm sorry Anchin...I'm sorry." she was muttering again and again. It was clear that she wasn't in the right state to fight at the minute.

"Is she going to be okay?" Bazett wondered, looking over the Lancer, who was now sobbing into the grass.

"I don't know." Caster sighed. "Possibly. But for now we're going to have to flee. I don't really enjoy using that mirror anymore, not after what happened. I could use my other Noble Phantasm, but it's a one time use for emergencies and I don't want to risk it." she let out another sigh. "If my Territory Creation skill wasn't so basically useless in this environment we probably would have fared a lot better."

* * *

_The Mountain King was the first to succumb to the mirror's curse. The guilt that plagued him for not protecting his daughter, slowly morphed him into a hulking beast who would forever guard her. The False Mirror projected the princess's sorrow as winter and her constant tears began to fall as snow. The air turned so cold around her that time seemed to crawl to a halt. The servants began calling her the Snow Queen._

_Scared witless by the king's and the Snow Queen's transformations, most of the kingdom's inhabitants fled. Soldiers loyal to the king stayed on, though each eventually succumbed to the deadly cold. The Snow Queen saw that her son was still ill so she visited the False Mirror a second time._

_"I am still in disrepair. Heal me with the tear of the Golden Child, and I will heal the child in kind." The False Mirror spoke._

_Enshrouded in coldness, the princess, now known as the Snow Queen ruled the kingdom with an icy hand._

_Though the Mountain Kingdom has been forgotten by history, the villagers in the valley below carried on its legacy with folklore. Adults warned the children about the evil Snow Queen who snatches children who wander off in storms._

* * *

"So another false king has appeared before me?" The King of Heroes exclaimed as he shimmered into reality atop a streetlamp. "Aren't you the mongrels who fled from Kirei?"

As Bazett took a step back, Caster raised a single perfect eyebrow. "I'm a queen, actually." she told the golden king. Gilgamesh laughed, a smirk cutting across his face.

"Interesting. You at least have a backbone, I think I should like to fight you." As he spoke, various weapons appeared behind him, pooling out of his treasury. Then, in an instant, he fired them at the pair.

Thankfully, Caster was more than ready, and with a gesture of her staff, a great torrent of snow blasted forward, blanketing the unusual projectiles. When the snow finally settled down Bazett saw the great wall of ice that had appeared, the weapons frozen solid inside. Gilgamesh nodded his head.

"Impressive." he conceded. "But you won't survive long."

"Then if I am to die." began Caster. "I would like to offer a magnificent gift to his majesty."

"Hmm? Are you trying to trick me mongrel?" Gilgamesh snarled. "No more tricks!"

Caster shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not tricking you." With her free hand, she reached into the depths of her dress and brought out a single object. Bazett noticed it seemed to a single ordinary apple, with only one difference. The golden glow that softly pulsed around it. Even from this distance away, it made her feel warm just by looking at it.

Absently, she noted that Gilgamesh was also staring at it, transfixed.

"See how it matches your splendor my king?" Caster regaled. "This apple brings anyone who holds it untold fame and wealth, fitting for the King of Heroes." She raised it closer to him. Almost dreamily, he reached out a hand.

"Give it to me." he ordered. Caster's blue eyes lit up and she dumped the golden fruit in his open palm. Gilgamesh, however didn't seem to react apart from a slight sigh when the apple touched his glove. For a few moments, the three stood there in silence, before Bazett worked up the courage to speak.

"I-Is he okay?" she asked her Servant. "He's just staring at it."

"He'll be fine." Caster explained. "In a manner of speaking."

"I don't understand..."

"That apple of mine." Caster gestured to the fruit still clutched tightly in the man's palm. "Is enchanted. Anyone who gazes upon will become transfixed. But, if they touch the apple then they will forget everything and only love it. But that's not all." she continued. "If he was to eat the fruit...well I would say he's finished." She raised her staff once more.

"Strike while the iron is hot, and all that." she said, snow falling gently around her. "He's not going to be defending himself anytime soon."

* * *

"You know..." Bazett said to her Servant, when they were finally back in the apartment, celebrating their victory over the wayward Servant, with a hot cup of tea. "I read your story back to front. All the other versions as well, but I can't figure out where the apple comes from. No version had it..."

"Ah." Caster gave a wistful smile. "Actually the apple is the most important part. No one ever quite forgets it."

"I still don't understand." her Master groaned. "Apples and Snow Q-" she cut off, eyes wide. "No way!" she gasped. "You're...! No! You couldn't be!" she turned to the woman sitting opposite her. "Are you?"

"Let me tell you a tale." Caster said. "Once upon a time, a powerful dwarven blacksmith forged two magical mirrors: the first spoke nothing but the truth and the second magnified and reflected the worst in others for all to see. He named these objects the Truth Mirror and the False Mirror, and gave them to the good king who ruled in the mountains. The king took the Truth Mirror as a gift for his lovely queen. However, the queen became obsessed with the enchanted object so much so, that everyday she would ask it..."

"Mirror, Mirror on the Wall."

"Who's the Fairest of Them All?"

* * *

  _"Snowfall threatens to ruin the kingdom and I am gravely ill. My daughter, Snow shall rule in my stead."_

_\- King Edric White of the Mountain Kingdom._

* * *

**_AN:_ ** _So, another pretty obscure Servant. This time it's from a neat little series of IOS/Android games, called Dark Parables. They're basically a bunch of find the object games and are pretty easy. It probably takes about an hour to beat them. At current time there's about twelve with the latest, The Thief and the Tinderbox released just a few weeks ago at the end of September 2016, with a thirteenth in the works. The story-line is really fascinating, with you playing a detective, who deals with helping various fairy-tale characters with their problems or curses._

_The third game in the series is my favourite and is known as Rise of the Snow Queen. It probably has to do with just WHO the Snow Queen is. It's a really unique take on both characters, so of course I had to use her. She's just perfect for Caster class!_

_The Lancer that I used was Lancer Class Kiyohime btw. She's normally a Berserker, but the Fate/Grand Order Summer Event has a swimsuit Kiyohime as Lancer, so it works, I guess._

* * *

**_ Statistics: _ **

Class: Caster

Identity: The Snow Queen

Titles: Guardian of Flora, Fairest of them All, Snow White.

Origin: Dark Parables

**_ Basic Stats: _ **

Alignment: True Neutral

Noble Phantasms: A++

Strength: B

Mana: A+

Endurance: C

Agility: B

Luck: D

**_ Class Skills: _ **

Territory Creation: A+

**_ Personal Skills: _ **

Divinity: B

Innocent Monster: A

**_ Noble Phantasms: _ **

The Mirror of Truth 'Mirror, Mirror on the Wall': C

The Mirror of False 'Whose the Fairest of Them All?': A

Poisoned Apple 'Fruit of Eternal Slumber': A+

**_ Exposition: _ **

_ Territory Creation: A+ _

Because Caster was a princess in life, she can summon her castle into the real world and use it as a base of operations. It contains a large library, an observatory, an elaborate graveyard and a sprawling set of dungeons. The rank of this skill is decreased however due to the fact that it can only be summoned in a location that receives heavy snowfall, as well as being a large enough mountain.

_ Divinity: B _

As a guardian of the goddess Flora, Caster is blessed with several unique skills, including eternal youth. Another blessing is the ability to control both ice and snow with deadly accuracy. She is able to freeze nearly anything, create vast snowstorms and even raise large barriers. When used in conjunction of the 'The Mirror of False' her powers grow so strong that she is able to destroy entire armies with enough effort.

_ Innocent Monster: A _

Caster was known for her reign of terror as the Snow Queen for many centuries, passing into legend and inspiring a world famous novel. Due to this level of distortion any and all skills except for 'Poisoned Apple' that have to do with the legend of Snow White, including the summon Noble Phantasm 'Seven Dwarves' and the skill 'Animal Dialogue' become unusable by her.

_ The Mirror of Truth 'Mirror, Mirror on the Wall': C _

A magical mirror crafted by a dwarven blacksmith for a beautiful queen which was eventually given to 'Red Riding Hood', as thanks for saving the Snow Queen's son from certain death. This object will speak only the full proper truth to whomever asks it a question and can tell no lies or even half truths. It is also capable of allowing the user to see both into the past as well as five minutes into the immediate future. If asked, the mirror can also reveal the location of anyone in the world at that current time as long as they are not using a skill like 'Presence Concealment'.

_ The Mirror of False 'Who's the Fairest of Them All?': A _

The second magical mirror crafted by the dwarven blacksmith that he would later attempt to destroy. Unlike it's counterpart, this mirror will reflect and magnify the worst qualities of all those who look into it, twisting them into uncaring monsters. If Caster uses this Noble Phantasm, her Mana stat becomes EX ranked, while her Divinity Skill rises to A+, strengthening all her ice based powers exponentially. The longer Caster uses the mirror however, the more her Alignment will drop, eventually becoming 'Chaotic Evil'. Other Servants that look into the mirror will be faced with their deepest regrets and fears, possibly driving them to madness.

_ Poisoned Apple 'Fruit of Eternal Slumber': A+ _

The most famous object in Caster's legend. When the 'Evil Queen' grew jealous of her stepdaughter's beauty, she fed the girl a poisoned apple putting her into an eternal slumber. However, the girl was saved with the help of the 'Seven Dwarves' and her brother 'Ross Red', who brought the 'Frog Prince' to give her true love's kiss. When, the young princess eventually became an icy monarch, she began to create her own apples to help her search for the Golden Child. Because of the enchantment on the fruit, whomever looks upon will become transfixed, those who took it forget all things and worship it's beauty. If the apple is eaten however, it will curse the victim to the same eternal sleep that struck the princess, which can only be broken by the kiss of the victim's true love.

* * *

  ** _Next Time:_**

**_ Dawn of the Deranged _ **


	12. Dawn of the Deranged

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _All copyrighted materials belong to their respective creators and are not owned by me._

* * *

 

**_ Chapter 12 _ **

**_ Dawn of the Deranged _ **

**_ by Anju Addams _ **

* * *

 

_"If you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss also gazes into you."_

_-Friedrich Nietzsche (1844-1900)_

* * *

 

"Is this some kind of joke?" Kiritsugu said, turning to his wife who was standing beside him. "I was expecting the King of Knights." Irisiviel looked at him, eyes wide open with genuine shock. In fact, he had never seen such an expression like that on her face before.

"I don't understand."she said softly. "Jubstacheit was so sure that the scabbard was the genuine article..." Biting her lower lip, she turned back to the summon circle, where their apparent Servant was waiting.

They appeared to be a very young girl, one who was still in school according to the white shirt and blue skirt she was wearing. Short pink hair poked out from the strange black hat she was wearing, that looked remarkably like cat ears, and appeared to be kept out of her similarly coloured eyes by a few hairclips, including one that looked like a bear. He vaguely noticed he could see a bright pink backpack, that had a pair of fluffy white angel wings, strapped to her back.

She was also looking at them rather curiously.

"You are our Servant, yes?" Kiritsugu asked. The strange girl scrunched her nose up in confusion.

"What's a Servant?" she wondered. "Oh! I get it, we're playing a game aren't we!" She giggled cutely. "I forgot about the class trip, teacher! We're not supposed to say our names right? Then I'm Assassin!"

Inside, Kiritsugu was a bit more pleased. An Assassin was definitely better suited for him, than someone like King Arthur. However, the man was slightly worried by the fact that she did not seem to know what was going on.

"Class trip? Game?" Irisivel pondered "What do you mean by that?"

"This is the school's super awesome trip right?" she cheered. "We have to play a game! The 'Holy Grail War' remember?"

For the first time in his life, Kiritsugu facepalmed.

* * *

 

_"Lately, I just love going to school! I know that sounds weird, but school is great. The physics room has all these weird devices and the music room has all these beautiful instruments. In the communications room, the school is your stage! Our school has everything, so we're like our own country! We love school so much, we want to live here, day in day out. And the best part is..."_

* * *

 

"We're going to have to go this differently, Iri." Kiritsugu told her as they entered the meeting room, standing around the large table. "Fundamentally, our Servant is almost useless."

"Useless?" his wife gasped. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." he began to explain. "Apart from the fact that she seems to be unaware of what's going on, nearly all of her stats are very low ranked." he sighed, rubbing his eyes in frustration. "Some of them are even E ranked!"

Irisviel leaned over and put a comforting arm around his shoulder. "Can't you persuade her or show her that it isn't some silly game?"

"I tried that." Kiritsugu told her, raising his hand to show the Command Seal. "I even wasted one of my Command Seals on it. It didn't work."

The white haired woman gasped. "Even a Command Seal didn't work?"

Kiritsugu lowered his arm again, and began to walk around the table. "There are a few upsides however. Whilst her rank in Presence Concealment is low, she seems to have an extremely high Battle Continuation skill for some reason. We can definitely use that to our advantage by having her 'die' as it were." He stopped in front of Irisviel. "Then there's her Noble Phantasm..."

"What about it?"

Kiritsugu grimaced. "It's a bit shocking, but when I checked her stats, well..." he trailed off, trying to find the best words to explain it. "It's at EX rank."

"An EX Rank!?" Irisviel gasped. "Those are the strongest type!"

"I know, but that's not all." he said gently. "It's also capable of being Anti-World."

Irisviel nearly clasped her hand over her mouth in horror. "How could such a sweet little girl like her have an Anti-World Noble Phantasm? Who is she?"

Kiritsugu shook his head. "I do not know, all she's told me is that she's here on a class trip with her friends. She believes that we are simply school teachers who are here to supervise."

"Where is she now?" Irisviel wondered.

"Ah." Kiritsugu smiled. "I was with Illyasviel this morning, counting the buds, when she decided to join in. I didn't want her anywhere near my daughter alone, so I stayed to keep an eye on her. She ended up tiring herself out and fell asleep. I put her in one of the bedrooms."

"That's cute." his wife giggled. "I suppose though we ought to go and pack. I'm heading to Fuyuki with her tomorrow."

"Indeed."

* * *

 

Kiritsugu watched from atop one of the nearby buildings as his Servant and Irisviel came to a halt in front of the man he believed to be Lancer. A few days after arriving at Fuyuki, he had decided to test just how powerful his Servant's skill in Battle Continuation. What better way to do that, he had thought, than against another participant. It was extremely risky, he knew, but the pros outweighed the cons, especially if they could fake their loss.

"Hi!" he heard his Servant shout, waving her hand in the air, the ice cream that was clutched in it spraying everywhere. "Are you here for the school trip too?" she asked, her pink eyes wide with excitement. "I'm going by Assassin!" she winked.

The brown haired man across from her raised an eyebrow. "I'm Lancer. You're Assassin? How in the world..." he cut himself off with a sigh. "It doesn't matter. Sorry, but my Master has ordered I cut you down." He readied both of his lances. Assassin, however, tilted her head in confusion.

"Cut me down? What does that mean?" She laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "I'm not very good with words." she admitted. Lancer looked at her in disbelief before jumping forwards, straight at the girl. He brought forth one of his lances, the bandages peeling off, to reveal the bright yellow object beneath.

"Assassin!" Irisviel cried in horror, something she soon regretted when her Servant simply turned to look at her.

"Is something wrong?" the young girl asked cheerily, before the spear cut through her throat, blood splattering the gravel. At the force of the blow, Assassin's body jolted, but otherwise remained standing up. Lancer grimaced.

"I don't like killing children, but this is a war and she was a Servant." he stated. He grasped the end of his spear and pulled it out. As it exited the now gaping hole in Assassin's neck, it let out a rather wet splurching sound.

Irisviel covered her mouth before she could throw up. Up above, Kiritsugu cursed in frustration.

"What's the matter?" Suddenly came a cheery voice. Both Lancer and Irisviel stepped back in their opposite directions, as Assassin began to move again. Irisviel rubbed her eyes a few times, not quite believing that Assassin could still move and speak, whilst having a hole in her neck. The girl in question, didn't even seem to notice she had been hit, turning back round to Lancer.

"You still haven't answered my question." she pouted.

"How is that possible!" Lancer shouted. "That should have killed you! Even if you're alive, Gáe Buidhe won't let you heal. You should be in agony right now! In fact, you shouldn't be able to even speak!" He pointed his lances at her again.

Assassin looked so confused, Irisviel could almost see the little question marks dancing around her head. "I'm not hurt." the Servant laughed. "I feel fine. It's just a game right?"

Lancer's face grew mad. "A game!?" he growled in rage. "This isn't some stupid game you idiot girl!" He clenched the spears in his hands tightly. "People like you piss me off!"

Just as he was about to leap forward and slice her head off, he was distracting with the thunderous boom of a chariot appearing from the air above them, landing onto the gravel, smashing it into pieces.

It seemed Rider had arrived.

* * *

 

Assassin gasped in utter terror as she looked into the eyes of the children who had surrounded the pair.

After the event at the dock, Irisviel had managed to escape back home to the castle. There they had discovered that Assassin's wound wouldn't heal. Despite it not causing her any harm, they'd bandaged it up so as not to frighten the people out there that were ignorant to the existence of magic.

Their short-lived relief changed a few days later however, whilst Kiritsugu was scouting out the Master of Lancer and Irisviel and Assassin were playing one of the board games that had found in the castle, when the Servant called Caster had attacked the castle's outskirts with a horde of children he had enslaved.

As the children stumbled closer to the pair, their arms outstretched, something inside of Assassin broke. "No!" she cried, digging her fingernails into her skull, as she shook back and forth. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She remembered.

_The rotten, mangled flesh of her former classmates. Their blood stained mouths as they tore into the still warm bodies of those who hadn't been able to get away in time. Their blank eyes, as they stared at her, maggots falling from their skin. The stench of rotting meat and their unnatural gait as they stumbled closer._

_And the ever present groans as their hands reached out and tore at her skin._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she snapped, tearing out chunks of her hair. "GET THEM OFF ME! GET OFF! GET OFF!" she cried in a fit of madness. She stumbled back, her hand clenching around a fallen branch as she fell. She recovered quickly, and with a mad giggle, smashed the branch into the side of the child's head, popping it like a watermelon.

Blood sprayed on her skin and her clothes, as she continued her rampage, smashing the monsters in human flesh into the dirt. She broke bones and split heads, before finally turning to Irisviel who had been standing, helpless to do anything.

"A-Assassin?" she stammered.

With a scream of rage, Assassin burst forwards, swinging her makeshift weapon madly. "DIE! DIE!" she called. Irisviel managed to duck under the girl, and rolled a short distance away.

"Assassin! It's me!" she cried as the insane girl turned towards her. "Stop! You're not yourself!"

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the girl cried, before Irisviel moved. She grasped the girl's hands and pulled the branch away, before embracing her. Assassin screamed and thrashed, and even attempted to bite the white haired woman. It wasn't until a hand reached out and stroked her head, that she began to calm down.

"Sssh!" Irisviel whispered gently. "You're okay. It's just me."

As the last of the madness faded away, Assassin burst into tears. "I-I'm sorry! It's not my fault. It's not my fault!"

"That's okay. Let it all out."

* * *

 

"Ha!" Sola-Uli laughed as her beloved Lancer, smashed Assassin headfirst into the dirt. "This is what you call an Assassin?" she asked Kiritsugu who was standing opposite her. "What a pathetic display."

Kiritsugu laughed back at her however. "I still have a trump card, however." he raised his arm to show her a Command Seal. "Assassin use your Noble Phantasm." he ordered.

"Okay!" she cried. With a quiet pop the four vanished from the abandoned building, leaving no trace that they had ever been there at all.

* * *

 

Sola-Uli bolted up from the tiled floor she had been lying on, looking around her frantically. She appeared to be in some-kind of store room, boxes piled high to the ceiling and several cleaning products in disarray over the nearby metal shelves. She was startled however, when the door in front of her opened up, revealing a young boy in a school uniform.

"Oh! Hello there!" he said, smile plastered on his face. "Are you new here?"

"What?" the female Magus blurted. "Where am I?"

"This is Megurigaoka Private High School." he told her.

"Where's that?" she asked.

"This is Megurigaoka Private High School." he repeated. "Are you Sola-Uli?"

"What?" she said, before the question registered. "Yes. That's me..."

"Oh! Good!" he cheered. "Someone has been asking for you. I think he's called Lancer?"

Without waiting for an answer he dragged her outside into a clean hallway and began pulling her forward. As she was dragged along, she looked outside the windows, watching a few dozen students playing football on the school grounds. She also noticed one of the windows was somehow broken.

"Why's that window broken?" she wondered. The boy turned to her confused.

"What are you talking about?" he smiled. "No windows broken here!"

"Right..." Before she could ask what that meant, her pulled open the door to a classroom, where she saw Lancer standing in front of a bunch of students with no teacher in sight.

"I found your friend Lancer!" the boy told him. Lancer looked over at her questioningly and she could only shrug her shoulders.

"I can see that." he told the boy. "Thank you." he walked over to his Master, then reopened the sliding door. "We're going to leave now."

"Bye!"

The pair stepped out of the classroom and continued down the hallway. "Something is off here Lancer." she observed. "Every question gives the same answer, some of the window are broken and nobody notices. Something is weird here."

"Yes." Lancer agreed. As the turned the corner towards the stairs, a girl suddenly appeared in front of them from one of the classrooms, impeding their movement. As her face was down, she didn't seem to notice them as she swayed on the spot.

"Hello?" Sola asked the girl. "Are you okay?"

"Uurgh..." the girl moaned.

"Is it alright if we get past?" Sola asked her gently. "Are you there?" She reached out a hand to tap the girl on the shoulder, when a pale hand sprang up and caught her own. The girl's grip was surprisingly strong and Sola struggled to get out.

"Hey! Get off!" she began trying to pry the girl's fingers off with her free hand, to no avail. "Lancer, get her off!"

He didn't have time to answer however, when the girl raised her face and looked them in the eyes.

Sola screamed.

Where the girl's face should have been, was the rotted visage of a corpse. The girls lips were simply missing, leaving behind a row of teeth stretched into an eerie grin. One of her eyes looked like it had been pulled out and then pushed back in until it had popped.

"GET HER OFF!" Sola screamed, as the girl moaned again. As Lancer burst forward to push the girl off, she lent over and bit into Sola's arm.

"OW! SHE ACTUALLY BIT ME!" Reaching the girl, who was now chewing on the inside of Sola's arm muscle, he grasped the back of her head and pulled her off, tearing away some of his Master's skin. As the corpse-like girl stumbled to the floor, he shoved his lance straight through her heart, watching as she squirmed on the floor, then lay still. He turned back to his Master, who had put her arm close to her chest, the blood soaking through her dress.

"I think we need to get out of here." she said through gritted teeth. Then they heard more moans. The duo turned towards the stairs and watched in horror as a dozen more of the corpses dragged themselves up. Distantly, they could also hear even more moans behind them.

"Shit." Lancer cursed, ripping his weapon from the girl beneath it. "How many are there? We need to find somewhere to get that fixed."

"The infirmary." she agreed and they both began to set off the way they had come. Lancer jolted in pain, when a pair of teeth bit through his ankle. To his horror, he looked back to see the girl he had just killed, latched onto his foot. She had not died, even with a strike through the heart. Instinctively, he swung his free foot back and crushed her head. That seemed to stop her.

"Lancer..." Sola trailed off, voice shaking. He looked back forward, to see that about thirty or so of the creatures had began stumbling out of the classrooms, arms outstretched, ready to eat human flesh.

"Shit." he cursed again.

* * *

 

The door creaked as the hands of the undead creatures smashed against it. The Master and Servant pair had fought through the creatures and made it to the infirmary, barricading themselves in with several pieces of medical equipment.

"That should do it." Lancer sighed in relief as he shoved a rather large cabinet into place. "We've still got to find away out of here though, and get you fixed up." he told his Master.

Sola did not answer. She was still laying down on the bed he had put her on. "Master?" he called worriedly. He walked over to her, and placed a hand against her skin. It was ice cold. He gritted his teeth and frantically tried to find a pulse, but to no avail.

Sola-Uli had passed on.

"That isn't possible." he told himself. "If she had died, then the Master-Servant connection should have broken!" He tangled through his locks in frustration, when she suddenly shifted on the bed and began to rise up. He backed away, as he watched her once beautiful face slacken, her mouth wide open, ready to devour his flesh.

As she crawled closer to him, he cursed again.

"Just my luck." he laughed bitterly, as the banging on the door grew in tempo.

* * *

 

Back outside in the real world, Assassin and Kiritsugu popped back into existence. Shell-shocked, the Magus Killer turned towards his Servant.

"What the hell was that!?" he said aghast. Assassin simply beamed.

"That was my school! Nice, right?" she cheered.

* * *

 

Black mud poured from the grail in torrents, swallowing the building and anyone unlucky enough to be near it. Kiritsugu watched in utter terror as his Servant was swamped in the disgusting goo.

Assassin meanwhile, didn't seem to be bothered that she was being enveloped into a burning suffocating mass, preferring instead to hum one of her favourite anime's theme song. That was until a malevolent voice cut through the darkness.

**_We all died because of you, you know._ **

"Who's there?" she asked, before gasping. "I know! Is that you Megu-nee?"

**_Yes, my dear. It's me._ **

Tears flooded Assassin's pink eyes. "It is you! I missed you Megu-nee! I was so worried." she sobbed.

**_But it was your fault._ **

"Eh?"

**_I died because of you._ **

"W-What?" Assassin stammered as she floated in the blackness, sharp pains lancing through her skull. "You're not dead! Stop messing about Megu-nee!"

**_Don't you remember? YOU KILLED ME! YOU LEFT ME TO DIE OUT THERE WITH THOSE MONSTERS._ **

For a few brief moments, it all came back to Assassin. The sounds of her beloved teacher as she sobbed against the door, and the groans of the undead as they swarmed over her, trying to reach inside. She remembered the screams as her classmates were devoured alive, slowly rising up to join the horde themselves. She remembered the choking smell of smoke as countless fires sprung up across the city, with no-one to maintain them.

But she didn't give in.

"You're lying aren't you! You're not Megu-nee!" she shouted back. "Megu-nee gave her life for me!"

**_Then what about your friends? They all died because of you didn't they?_ **

The memories kept coming to Assassin. The faces of her friends, whom she had spent so much time with. All the fun that they had together. Camping, the trip to the mall, the ghost hunt. And most important of all...

Their graduation.

But after that, she recalled, times got tougher. The world outside was dangerous, and with people like the Melee Fight Club and the Randall Corporation, they had to work even harder to survive.

Most of them didn't make it.

Tears leaked from her eyes as she recalled her beloved friends. Dear Kurumi and her trustworthy shovel, were the first to go. Already infected, she lasted only until her cure ran out. She remembered Yuuri, whose mind had gone as much as hers had, who died believing she was saving her sister and not a raggedy old teddy bear. Then Miki, who had stayed the longest, until she was ambushed by an infected that bore the rotting visage of her beloved Kei.

After that she was all alone.

But she had done it. She had survived. She would keep surviving. For her friends, and all those who had ever helped her.

She would live.

"Get out of my head!" she screamed at the voice. "Stay out! Stay out! STAY OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!"

And then it was over. The choking blackness receded and cool droplets of rain splashed against her skin.

She broke down, crying in relief.

* * *

 

_"You know, I've been thinking. Whether it's okay for me to be here or not. There are lots of people who are better that me. People who have worked so hard."_

_"..."_

_"But why did it have to be me? I think I might understand."_

_"..."_

_"Megu-nee. Kurumi. Miki. Rii. Because of everyone, I can be here."_

_"..."_

_"That's not the only thing. Even when it was peaceful. Dad, Mom and the doctor. Lots and lots. I got so much help from so many people."_

_"..."_

_"So, I'm going to try my best. Just a little more."_

_"..."_

_"I will live on."_

* * *

 

The rain soaked Kiritsugu as he walked numbly through the burning wasteland, that was once part of the city. After everything he had done, everything he had sacrificed, he still couldn't save a single person.

_Maya..._

_Irisviel..._

_Illya..._

_Assassin..._

_I'm sorry._

Overcome with emotion, he fell to the floor and wept. It wasn't for another five minutes that the sound of someone coughing made him jolt up. Running towards the pile of burning wood just a few meters away, he was surprised when a figure burst out from underneath. He was surprised again, when he realized just who it was.

"Assassin?" he croaked out, his voice hoarse. "You're alive?" Assassin who had somehow miraculously been unharmed, stopped in the middle of wiping the soot from her body and turned towards the sound of his voice, her face lighting up as she saw him.

"Master!" she cheered. "I knew you were okay! I'm good too!" She said, before she sniffed herself with a grimace. "A bit stinky though."

"I can't..." Kiritsugu managed to choke out. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good actually." she smiled, walking over to him. It was then that he noticed something, he should have already.

"Ah..." he started. "You're naked."

"Huh?" Assassin said, before it registered. She turned red, screamed in embarrassment and tried to cover herself up.

"Don't look!" she cried running behind a pile of rubble. She emerged a few seconds later, still red faced, but wrapped up what appeared to be a half burned bed-sheet.

"Now what do we do?" she asked him. Kiritsugu could only sigh, before he strengthened his resolve.

"We're going to look for survivors." He pointed in the opposite direction to the way he was facing. "You look that way, and I'll go straight ahead. If you find anyone, shout me immediately."

"Roger that Master!" she saluted, before running off into the distance. He set off in his own direction, occasionally digging through the mass destruction to see if could find anybody who might have lived. He was just about to give up hope, when he heard another set of harsh coughs. He sprang up, climbing over what used to be a house, and spotted a young red haired boy that was laying down.

He ran over to the boy, laughing desperately. "You're alive!" The boy's head turned to look at him, before reaching out, grasping Kiritsugu's hand with his own surprisingly strong grip. The Magus Killer then carried the boy over the house he had just climbed over and back on to the street.

"Assassin!" he shouted. "I found someone!"

"Alright! I'm coming!" He heard her cry in the distance. He watched for a few moments as her pinkish blob got larger and larger, before looking back at the boy in his hands, with a smile.

"You're going to be okay."

* * *

 

_"How am I doing? Oh! You want to know?"_

_"..."_

_"Well..."_

_"..."_

_"I'm doing fine. :)"_

* * *

 

**_AN:_ ** _School Live! (or Gakkou Gurashi!) is a nice little manga that got an anime adaptation last year. It ended up become one of my most loved that I've ever seen, almost as much as SZS. That first episode twist? Genius!_

_Some parts even made me cry._

_Of course I had to use the main character, Yuki as an Assassin. She's a freaking homicidal manic wrapped up in a cutesy bubble and is so mentally broken that she thinks she's normal! She's a lot different from a regular Assassin and managed to survive the whole of Fate/Zero due to the fact she's nearly unkillable, despite being so weak._

_In fact, by the time Fate/Stay Night rolls around she is still alive and well, living with Shirou. She's now a twenty eight year old teacher, alongside her good friend Taiga Fujimura. Her students call her Yuki-nee!_

_The idea for her as an Assassin came from browsing the Summon-A-Servant thread on Spacebattles and seeing Evan Clencher's version of her stat sheet. Thanks for the inspiration, my friend!_

_Anyway, the manga isn't finished (we're only on the second arc) and I don't know how the story will end at all, but this presumes that all the other members of the School Living Club (Kurumi, Miki and Yuuri), eventually died leaving Yuki the last living human in the world. Another thing that happened was, when writing this chapter, the next part of the manga came out, and revealed some more of Yuki's past including the fact that she had an important person in her life who was a doctor, so I had to go back and add that in as well._

_Oh, and no Taromaru, because he wasn't in the manga._

* * *

 

**_ Statistics: _ **

Class: Assassin

Identity: Yuki Takeya

Titles: Yuki-Senpai

Origin: School Live!

**_ Basic Stats: _ **

Alignment: Chaotic Insane

Noble Phantasms: EX

Strength: E

Mana: B

Endurance: C

Agility: C

Luck: E

**_ Class Skills: _ **

Presence Concealment: C+

**_ Personal Skills: _ **

Battle Continuation: A+

Mental Pollution: EX

**_ Noble Phantasms: _ **

Megurigaoka Private High School 'Dawn of the Deranged': EX

**_ Exposition: _ **

_ Presence Concealment: C+ _

Unusually for this class, Assassin's presence masking capabilities are very low, only able to slightly mask her identity as a Servant to others. This is usually broken by her loud and easygoing nature which easily attracts the attention of others.

_ Battle Continuation: A+ _

Somehow, despite any and all odds, Assassin managed to live through and even survive for years in a post-apocalyptic world swarming with the living dead. Because of these amazing odds, Assassin is extremely durable in battle, allowing her to pull through despite fatal injuries and her extremely low strength and luck. Assassin is also knowledgeable in a variety of survivalist skills including crop cultivation, tent making and foraging.

If Assassin is ever summoned alongside the rest of the 'School Living Club' this skill will rise to EX rank, making her practically immortal unless she is completely destroyed.

_ Mental Pollution: EX _

Assassin is a mentally deranged psychopath whose already fragile mind was shattered by the death of those close to her, including her beloved teacher 'Megu-nee' during the start of a world-spanning zombie apocalypse. Due to this, Assassin perceives the world as normal, simply believing the Grail War is nothing more than a fun game she is playing with her friends even if she is repeatedly told otherwise, with either actual definitive proof or usage of Command Seals. However, on certain occasions the facade will drop revealing a dangerously maniacal side that was brought forth by her mental shattering. In this state, she will attempt to murder anything nearby, be it living or dead, but it is possible to calm her down at which point she will behave more normal, if a bit unhinged. After a short amount of time has passed she will fall under her illusions again, blocking out all that happened whilst she was somewhat sane.

If certain events come to pass however, and Assassin is mentally strong enough, she will return to full sanity, removing this skill permanently.

_ Megurigaoka Private High School 'Dawn of the Deranged': EX _

Assassin's very own Reality Marble that was given shape from her insane warped mind. It appears to be an ordinary if elaborate high school filled with both staff and students though this is not the truth. As the intended target remains trapped inside the school's grounds, the surrounding area begins to degrade in quality revealing the horrific twisted reality of the school and the living dead begin to stalk the halls. The undead themselves are a seemingly endless horde driven to devour the flesh of the living. Anyone that is not a Servant who is bitten, will with a 100 percent chance become a zombie themselves within an hour and become part of the Reality Marble. If used when Assassin is having a mental breakdown, it becomes Anti-World, summoning the school and its inhabitants into physical reality.

* * *

 

**_Next Time:_ **

**_ Rage Against the Heavens _ **


	13. Rage Against the Heavens

**_AN:_** _This Servant was requested by CanadianRider._

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _All copyrighted materials belong to their respective creators and are not owned by me._

* * *

  ** _Chapter 13_**

**_ Rage Against the Heavens _ **

**_ by Anju Addams _ **

* * *

The explosion of the summoning circle thrust the young homunculus girl backwards and buried her into the snow. She hurriedly struggled out and leapt back to her feet, glancing at the wolves that had gathered around her a few minutes earlier. Shockingly, the wolves had actually retreated backwards into the thick forest tree line, a few whimpers escaping their mouths.

The sound of clanking metal drew her gaze away, back to the circle she had created. She let out an audible gulp, when she realized just how tall and terrifying her Servant was.

The absolute mountain of a man that was standing in the middle of the circle, looked down at her with piercing eyes filled with rage. Countless thick and scarred muscles stretched across the man's oddly ashen skin, which was also covered in several different tattoos and a few pieces of armour, that left most of his torso exposed. Oddly, the only hair she could see on the man's body, was the small ratty goatee that hung from his chin.

"Is this another one of the gods tricks?" he spat angrily. "A pathetic little child is to be my Master?"

"Hey!" Illyasviel gave an affronted cry. "Show your Master some respect!" She brought out a hand from her thick coat and displayed her command seals. "Or do I have to use these?" she finished with a malevolent smirk.

The Servant regarded her silently for a few seconds, before grunting in approval. "Perhaps you are not so useless after all." He dismissed. "I will show you the way to victory, and this time, not even those pitiful Olympians can stop me!"

Those last few words rung a bell in the little girl's head. "Olympian! That must mean you have something to do with Greek mythology!" she deduced. "Are you Herakles?"

To her surprise, a bellow of laughter came from her Servant. "You believe that I am that weak excuse for a hero? How amusing."

Illya quivered in fear. After all, what kind of man must he be, if he referred to the greatest hero that Greek legend ever had as weak.

"I am the Servant known as Avenger." He told her, as if could see what she was thinking. "That you have summoned me into another war is fitting. War is no stranger to me, for I have even killed the God of War himself!"

* * *

 

_As the house burned around him, the flames reaching far into the sky, all the young man could do was collapse to the floor and weep. With great effort, he turned to the still cooling body of the beautiful woman next to him and cradled her gently in his arms._

_"How could I?" he cried. "My own wife!" He looked across at the only other body in the room, that of a young girl. "And my beautiful child! How could I do such a thing?" he questioned the heavens._

_In answer, the flames roared higher and higher, until a great visage appeared within. "YOU ARE GROWING EVEN BETTER THAN I PREDICTED" said the image of the man with the flaming beard and orange eyes. "SOON YOU WILL BE COME DEATH ITSELF."_

_"But why..."cried the man. "I fought in your name. I worshiped you. Why Ares!?"_

_Ares's laughter boomed around the household, causing the already weak foundations to shake and splinter. "BECAUSE I CAN. BECAUSE ALL GODS CAN. FOR YOU SEE, THAT IS THE TRUTH. ALL HUMANS ARE PUPPETS TO THE GODS."_

_In that moment, in that house, with those words, the young man realized his true destiny... A destiny that would change the face of the world forever._

_He would take his revenge on the God of a War himself. If the other gods stood in his way, well, he'd just take them down too._

* * *

Darkness had settled across Fuyuki City, when Illyasviel stepped in front of the small party that was retreating from the church. Their voices drifted off as they spotted her, and the blonde haired Saber began to reach for her sword.

"Hello brother." Illya smiled. The red headed man looked at her confusedly. "I see you managed to summon yourself a Servant." The brunette girl standing next to him shot out a finger towards her.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"OH!" The young girl let out a fake gasp before dipping into a curtsey. "It's not polite to not introduce ones-self after all." She said. "My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern." Suddenly Avenger appeared next to her, his twin blades in hand. "This is my Servant, Avenger."

With the sound of scraping metal, Saber drew her invisible sword and rushed in front of her Master. "Stay back, Shirou!" she said. "This girl is dangerous!"

Ilyasviel giggled before turning to her Servant. "Avenger." She ordered. "Kill that boy."

With a great burst of energy, Avenger shot himself forwards towards Shirou and Saber. He struck with his blades, but was countered by the female Servant's own sword. He disengaged, leaping backwards. With a cry, Saber too leapt towards him, her sword held aloft. She brought it down to his head, when suddenly it struck a golden shoulder piece that Avenger had stuck in the way. With a smirk, the man pushed the golden armour into her stomach, knocking her off balance, before he brought up a foot and kicked her away harshly. She spun through the air before crashing into the pavement, spitting up blood.

Avenger did not care for her wellbeing however, and strode slowly towards Shirou, who was slowly backing away from him. Then his female companion cried out.

"Archer, now!"

The sound of something whistling through the air was all Avenger could hear for a split second, before he was struck. A tremendous explosion erupted in the street, lighting the trees nearby aflame, and uprooting several tons of tarmac, that began to fall from the sky, like a rain of molten rock. Shirou and Rin didn't have time to feel relived because a figure had leapt through the smoke that had also been kicked up, and knocked the poor girl aside with a rib cracking punch. A thick ashen hand reached out and grasped Shirou by the throat, lifting him high into the air almost effortlessly.

"H-How?" Tohsaka wheezed from the floor, as she tried to crawl over to him. Avenger merely grinned.

"That tickled." He said, before he plunged his knife into Shirou's heart and let the corpse drop to the floor unceremoniously.

"Shirou!" Rin screamed.

Illya laughed joyously and clapped her hands with sadistic glee. "Well done Avenger!" She turned away and vanished into the tree line, along with her Servant, leaving Saber and Rin to sob over the boy they had just brutally murdered.

* * *

  _"From this night, the mark of your horrible deed will be visible to all."_

_"The ashes of your wife and child will remain fastened to your skin. Never to be removed."_

* * *

"So you think you can stop me, mongrel?" questioned Gilgamesh as he looked down from the pillar at Avenger. "I am the King of All, and you are nothing more than a slathering beast." Silently, he opened the gates of his Noble Phantasm, and aimed countless weapons down at his enemy.

Then he released them.

As the numerous swords, spears and knives shot through the air, Avenger jumped upwards, a great pair of white wings erupting from his back and lifting him up to Gilgamesh's height. With one skilled swing, he whipped his chained blades forwards, forcing his opponent to the floor. With not much strength left within the Wings of Icarus, Avenger gently followed him down.

"How dare you!" Gilgamesh spat in disgust. "You would force your king to the ground?" Narrowing his ruby eyes, the King of Heroes unleashed his next Noble Phantasm.

"Enkidu!" he roared, as the golden chains that could bind even the Bull of Heaven materialised and shot towards Avenger. The Servant did not have time to dodge as they wrapped around him, binding his hands.

"Hmph." The golden man chuckled. "That's better." He stated, voice dripping with arrogance before striding forwards. "That chain will bind you forever. There is no hope for you." He told his opponent.

"HAHA!" Avenger began to chuckle, pausing Gilgamesh in his steps. "HAHAHHAAHAH!"

"What is so funny!" demanded the King of Babylon.

"You are nothing more than an arrogant twat Gilgamesh!" roared Avenger as he forced himself to his feet. Suddenly the king felt his chains jerk in his hand, before Avenger let out a cry, and burst them apart. Pieces of the once inescapable chains bounced across the floor.

"I-Impossible!" For the first time in his new life, the king lost his composure and he began to back away. "I demand to know how you broke free!"

Avenger strode towards him, summoning his chain blades once more. "I've been through a lot." He said, letting the blades lose and striking Gilgamesh in the face, making the once dignified king scream in agony and fall to the floor. "And I've killed many things." The ashen man reached his opponent from where he was moaning on the floor and grasped him by the neck. "I've killed humans!" With his free hand, he punched Gilgamesh in the face, breaking his nose and sending blood spraying across the marble floor of the castle. "I've killed monsters!" He punched again, this time shattering the king's teeth. "I've killed demigods!" He hit the man again. "Even the gods have fallen before me!"

He drove his fist into Gilgamesh's face again, and again, and again, until it was nothing more than an unrecognizable bloody pulp.

"P-Please…" whimpered Babylon's greatest king. "P-Please…"

Avenger spat in his face. "Pathetic." The bloodied hand he had used to punch now grasped hold of the humiliated king's head. "I am he who singlehandedly ended the Age of Gods! I am he who slew Ares, Poseidon, Apollo and Zeus!" A sickening crack echoed through the empty halls as he broke Gilgamesh's neck, and dropped the corpse to the floor.

"I am Kratos!"

* * *

**_ Omake: _ **

"OK, Avenger." Illya said as she walked into the dining room of her castle. "It's time to g-" She stopped, taking in the unbelievable sight in front of her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT WOMAN DOING HERE?" she pointed to the figure nursing a cold beer at the table.

"We were just catching up on old times." said Caster, who actually looked rather beautiful now that her hood was down. She gave a happy contented sigh. "Do you remember Jason, my dear friend?" she asked Avenger.

Avenger grunted, and swigged from his own beer. "Oh him." he recalled. "Little wuss died from a Mole Cerberus."

"I know." Caster grinned. "I'm the one who sent it." At that, both Servants broke into mad giggles.

Illya stared. "Oooookay." She said. "I'm just going to leave now..." She ran back through the door.

"What was wrong with her?" Said Rider as she poked her head round the corner of the room that lead into the kitchen. "Avenger, your Master is weird."

* * *

**_AN:_ ** _For some people that read my stories, they'll be surprised at how much I actually like the God of War franchise. Some people tend to hate on it because of certain...content. But I never cared, it's not real, you know?_

_ALSO SHIROU DID DIE (MAYBE. I DON'T KNOW. AVALON MAKES THAT CONFUSING)._

_Anyway, Kratos was suggested to me by CanadianRider as either a Berserker or Avenger. I chose an Avenger because it's perfect. It's what he does. He's also the most OP Servant I have done so far. I regularly have characters beat Gilgamesh, but to be honest, if Gil was actually trying, none of them (except Chapter 4's Berserker) would actually win. I think Kratos would, though, as he killed nearly every Greek God in the world (HE EVEN KILLED THE FATES, LIKE WHAT!?)_

_I know some people will say that I didn't use much of Kratos's other powers, but I wanted to go for a more physical Servant, since I've done about 10 or so ranged/magical ones. Dude did punch Zeus to death._

_In other news, it's actually been about 9 years since I played the original God of War and I haven't actually played any of the others. However, I have seen Let's Plays and walkthroughs for the rest of the series so I'm kinda up to date. If I get anything wrong, give me a message or put it in your review. On that note, I'm very excited for God of War 4 since I'm a huge fan of old Norse Mythology._

* * *

**_ Statistics: _ **

Class: Avenger

Identity: Kratos

Titles: God of War, Ghost of Sparta, The Mortal Bent On The Gods' Destruction.

Origin: God of War

**_ Basic Stats: _ **

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Noble Phantasms: A+

Strength: EX

Mana: A+

Endurance: A+

Agility: C+

Luck: B

**_ Class Skills: _ **

Independent Action: EX

**_ Personal Skills: _ **

Divinity: A

Pioneer of the Stars: EX

**_ Noble Phantasms: _ **

Golden Fleece 'Armour of the Ram': B

Blade of Olympus 'The Ender': A+

Blades of Exile 'Wisdom's Gift': B

Spoils of War 'A Divine Collection': D-A+

**_ Exposition: _ **

_ Independent Action: EX _

In life, Avenger followed his own path and never listened to anyone's orders, unless forced. As a Servant, he is capable of remaining in the world permanently, with need of mana or prana.

_ Divinity: A _

As the son of the almighty 'Zeus' Avenger is blessed with many demigod powers. These include a high level of regeneration, physical strength, speed, stamina, and magical resistance far beyond that of any mortal man. His willpower alone is strong enough to allow him to do impossible things. At one point in his life, Avenger became a true god, but this did not last, leaving him with a lower ranking than usual.

_ Pioneer of the Stars: EX _

Avenger was the sole reason for the end of the 'Age of Gods' by slaying countless pantheons across the world. Because of this fact, Avenger will always overcome any ability or person who has been divinely blessed or created by the gods. Even the gods themselves will fall before him. Due to his destruction of Fate itself, Avenger is a wild card, unable to be seen by any ability to gaze into the future.

_ Golden Fleece 'Armour of the Ram': B _

A powerful armlet that was given to 'Jason of the Argonauts' by his lover 'Medea of Colchis'. He would eventually lose the so called fleece when he was eaten alive by a Mole Cerberus that was promptly slain by Avenger. It is able to absorb enemy attacks and counter any attack that comes Avenger's way whilst he is wearing it. It is also strong enough to be used as a battering ram towards unsuspecting victims.

_ Blade of Olympus 'The Ender': A+ _

The weapon of 'Zeus' during the war against the 'Titans' that was critical in their defeat. He would eventually trick Avenger into pouring his godly power into it. Ironically, 'Zeus' himself would later die by its hand. As a weapon, it is immensely strong as well as capable of firing enormous energy beams when swung. It is also told that the metal of the blade is unbreakable.

_ Blades of Exile 'Wisdom's Gift': B _

A pair of blades that were gifted to Avenger by the goddess 'Athena'. As the blades are chained, they can be swung around like a whip, cutting into the flesh of those that oppose him. The blades are also known to be hot enough to burn the skin of those they strike, or leave a trail of burning fire across the sky. They are the most versatile and useful of all of Avenger's weapons.

_ Spoils of War 'A Divine Collection': D-A+ _

During Avenger's lifetime, he collected an immense amount of treasures ranging from the 'Head of Medusa' which could turn all to stone, the 'Wings of Icarus' which allowed temporary flight, 'Cronos's Rage', 'Boreas's Icestorm' and countless others across his journey. He is limited to only use one of these items at a time, however, severely limiting their practicality.

* * *

  ** _Next Time:_**

**_ The Ultimate Amnesiac _ **


	14. The Ultimate Amnesiac

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _All copyrighted materials belong to their respective creators and are not owned by me._

* * *

 

**_ Chapter 14 _ **

**_ The Ultimate Amnesiac _ **

**_ by Anju Addams _ **

* * *

 

"Er..." One Waver Velvet said. "You don't look like Iskander." He spoke to the figure standing in the middle of the summoning circle he had created. A few moments ago, he had been completely sure that the artifact he has stolen from his asshole of a teacher would make sure he would summon Iskander the Great as his Servant. No it seemed, by looking at the school girl in front of him, that wouldn't be the case.

She seemed to be quite ditzy, given the fact that she was swaying on the spot, and was dressed in a rather drab brown school uniform. She looked rather plain, with her only distinctive features being the vibrantly red knee length hair and her eyes, which were the same colour. Suddenly, the girl shook her head from side to side and gave a harsh cough, before looking up at him with a bright smile.

"Hiiiiiiiiiii!" she waved with a grin. "It's nice to meet you, strange boy! I would give you my name but I don't remember it. Isn't that a little weird? Don't you think so? I think so. But it doesn't matter, I'm always forgetting stuff you see. Like what new videogames are out, or whose famous on TV. I can't even remember what I ate for breakfast the other day..." she rambled on. "That's not all you se-"

"Wait, just stop!" cried Waver, cutting her off. "Look are you my Servant or not?"

She looked confused before suddenly realizing something. "Oh! I forgot! I forgot that there was something I do remember" She let out a strange laugh. "Eheeheeheeheeheehee!" She then buried her hand inside her blazer pocket and withdrew a small pencil and a rather boring looking notebook. She opened the pages and began to read through at a rapid pace, before snapping it shut.

"Alright!" she cheered with a fist bump to the air. "According to my notebook, this is the fourth Holy Grail War, and I have been summoned as your Servant! It says in here that I'm one of the Ruler class. Don't know why though? Maybe I was a princess" she gasped. "Or maybe a lady, or an empress, or a tsarina, or..." she began to ramble again. She shot out an arm, like she was pretending to dictate. "I order you to give me a lifetime supply of corn seeds, so that we can build a farm in America, which is on the moon! Eheeheeheeheeheehee!"

"I'm fairly certain that America is not on the moon." Waver deadpanned. "And just what the hell do you mean by Ruler!? Oh, man, I've never heard of that class before. Did I screw up again? Oh god, I'm gonna be a laughing stock." he whined.

"Don't ask me." Ruler told him. "Even I, the Ultimate Analyst don't have all the answers yet!" She clenched her fist. "But my heart burns strong with the passionate melody of love! In time, it will all become clear to me!" she cheered. "Oh, and by the way, who am I again?" Ruler gave a sheepish look. "Eheeheeheeheeheehee! I forgot."

"Oh brother."

* * *

 

_"…You're late. Even for someone as ugly as you."_

_"It's discriminatory to keep calling me ugly!"_

_"I meant to say you're super ugly."_

_"D-Don't lie! I'm not ugly! I'm cuter than most people in this world! What's so ugly about me!?"_

_"Your heart mostly."_

_"Oh... In any case, who are you?"_

_"You were talking to me this entire time and you didn't know who I was? Has your memory loss gotten worse? What am I going to do with you, you whore?"_

_"H-Hey!"_

* * *

 

"So.." Waver asked from where he was sitting on his bed, watching as Ruler examined the room. "What did you think?" He was referring of course, to the small battle the pair had watched, between Assassin and Archer. A one-sided battle it seemed, as Archer had trounced Assassin pretty thoroughly.

Ruler turned towards him, her long hair swinging through the air. "About what?"

Waver groaned. "The battle." he sighed.

"What battle?" was her response.

Waver stuck a finger in her face. "The one you wrote in your notebook! Oh man, do you seriously have to forget everything?" Ruler once again reached into her pocket and withdrew the book. She skimmed through before letting out a gasp, signifying she had found the right page.

"You were right, it was in my notebook!" she cheered. "According to my notes, that battle was a setup."

"A setup!? How!" her Master cried.

Ruler's eyes blurred rapidly as she began to read her words. "It was rather simple. Obviously Assassin and Archer are familiar with each other. The reason for this is most obvious and it was that Assassin seemingly knew where every barrier jewel was placed, without even observing his surroundings. Of course, he could have been just that good, but I doubt it. It felt too rehearsed, as if he had done it a few times already. Therefore, to know where every jewel was placed, he must have been in contact with Archer's Master and by relation, Archer himself. But I'm not done there. It was child's play to deduce their identities which leads me to the key-point of why it was a setup. First and foremost, Assassin was the easiest to figure out. Doing my own research into the Holy Grail War, their can be only one answer. The Hassan's, a group of famous assassins whose name means assassin. During my research, I found that traditionally a Hassan is always summoned into the War, and always as a Assassin. Further research led me to one Hassan I believe to be our man. From his attire and attitude, I have reason to suspect he is the Hundred Face Assassin who was famous for his ability to change his self to fit any situation, even down to his gender and mind." She paused to take a breath before she continued.

"I conclude that he is capable of having multiple forms, which means that he must still be around. Second, is our Archer who was a bit harder to figure out. However, I have come to the realization that he is none other than the first hero, Gilgamesh. The way he speaks and acts, lines up with the arrogance of the king as was told upon the tablets. A little more scouring into the Tohsaka family accounts, revealed the artifact the man used. The shed skin of the first snake. In the Epic of Gilgamesh, a snake stole and drank the youth potion that Gilgamesh had found, and when it returned to it's youth, it shed it's skin. This was meant to explain why all snakes since that one have always shed their skin. The link there is crystal clear. My third and final point? Well Kotomine and Tohsaka were once mentor and student, even when they knew they would be Masters in the next War. Clearly they would have had months to work out this plan, also factoring in the fact that Kotomine summoned his Servant months ago. Ergo, the conclusion is, that both Servants were working together to set us all up."

"...Holy shit. How the fuck did yo-"

"Eheeheeheeheeheehee!" She winked at Waver. "That's what you get from being the Ultimate Analyst. Apparently. I can't remember, remember!"

"I know, I know." Waver said, before he pointed at her face. "And why did you whip out those glasses and put them on after you started reading?" Doing a double take, Ruler reached up and pulled the pair of chunky red glasses away from her eyes.

"Huh." she wondered as she examined them. "I have no idea! Must of been a reflex or something. Eheeheeheeheeheehee!" she giggled before she grew somber, her eyes downcast. "I wish I could remember though...That's the one thing I can remember. That I want to remember. I want to see people and talk to them, knowing I'll know who they are next time and not a total stranger. I want to see my classmate's face and my mom and my dad...I wish. That's the wish I want."

Waver smiled sadly. "I see..." He looked at her sullen form. "Is there anything else you can remember? Anything at all." Ruler sat down on the floor and gave a thankful smile, resting her head on her knee.

"I had a boyfriend who I loved very much." she began. "What he looked like, or what he did or even what he sounded like, I couldn't tell you. All I know is that I loved him very much." she scrunched up her face in thought. "Oh! I had a sister, yes a sister! She...she...was...in the army! Yes, the army. But her name! I can't remember it...Was it Muki or Muku or Makie..." Her face fell again. "She made me sad. But why? Why was I sad?" she wiped away a few tears forming in her eyes. "Nothing past that I can remember."

Waver stood up from his seat. "Well don't worry!" he cried. "We'll figure out a way for you to get your memories back."

"Thanks, Master." came her soft whisper. "That means a lot."

"No problem."

"Master?"

"Yes Ruler?"

"Who am I again?"

* * *

 

The black knight charged towards Master and Servant, at full pelt. He had suddenly appeared in front of Ruler and Waver as they were scouting around the town in order to find vantage points that could help them. But now, they jumped out of the way of a wild sword swing held by the rampaging Berserker.

"I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD IDEA RULER!" screamed Waver as he was jostled around in Ruler's arms. She had picked him up a few seconds before Berserker's strike would have connected and was now carrying him bridal style.

"Eheeheeheeheeheehee!" she winked. "Don't worry!" Suddenly, she ducked down as a sword swipe past her head. She looked back up at Berserker. "Come on then! You want to fight me, don't you? Lancelot of the Lake!"

 **"£ &*$!" **Berserker roared in response. He raised him sword and began to strike away at Ruler. But miraculously, every strike seemed to miss. Waver gaped up at his Servant as he watched her move and twist her body around rapidly without ever dropping him. "How the fuc-"

"It's easy." she told him, not even taking her eyes of the attacking Servant. "He's so full of rage, that he manages to choreograph every single one of his attacks! It's child's play to dodge it." She dodged a few more errant swings before suddenly swinging her foot into the knight's shin. With a painful scream, the black clad man crashed into the floor.

Ruler immediately turned and fled down the street. "Thanks, see ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!"

"DO YOU HAVE TO ACT SO STUPID!?""Eheeheeheeheeheehee!

"Eheeheeheeheeheehee!"

* * *

 

_"I can't remember anything from before I lost like memory, so it's not like I have anything to compare it too. That's why I don't see my forgetfulness as a disadvantage... it's just a part of who I am."_

* * *

 

"You know what Ruler?" Waver told his Servant as they stood together in the chamber that held the Holy Grail. "I can't believe we did it. We won! We won!" he cheered, dancing on the spot. "And it's all thanks to you. Making sure Archer and Saber would fight to the death was brilliant!"

"Eheeheeheeheeheehee!" Ruler blushed. "Thanks, but it's nothing." She gestured to the shining golden cup that sat unassumingly on the ornate table in front of her. "It's time to get your wish Master!"

"No." he said. "We've been through so much together, and we've bonded so much, that well..." he hesitated. "I want you to have it." Ruler looked startled.

"B-But why?" she stuttered. "It's your dream."

"You have a dream as well." he spoke gently, gesturing at the Grail. "Go on."

Tears of joy began to fall from Ruler's eyes, before she turned around and walked up to the cup. "Holy Grail, hear my wish...I want to remember, I want to know! Who am I?"

For a few seconds nothing happened, before a soft glow spread out from the Grail, and covered Ruler in an aura of energy. She gasped.

"It worked! I'm remembering." she spoke. "I can remember my boyfriend's name! It...it was Yasuke! Yes, Yasuke!" Abruptly, she stiffened and fell to the floor, clutching at her skull. "No! No! What? How? What did I..." she began to cry out.

Waver ran over to her in a frantic worry. "What's happening!" he shouted. "Are you okay?" Ruler did not appear to hear him, seemingly lost in her memories. She cried out a few more times, before the golden glow faded. She still remained on the floor.

"Ruler?"

A shuddering breath escaped her lips, before she stood once more. When she turned to him, he realized her face had been stained by her tears. "I remember." she sniffled. "I remember everything. Everything that happened. My boyfriend, my sister..."

"Are you alright?" Waver asked, putting an arm of her shoulder. She looked at him thankfully.

"The memories are strange though. They feel as if they were a dream you know." She clenched her fists. "I guess I must have changed too much as a person to ever synchronize with them." She took Waver's arm from her shoulder and turned around to look at the cavern wall. "Before I lost my memories, I went by a different name. A false name, so that I could distance myself from the past. But it doesn't matter what that name was..." She shook her head resolutely. "I will use my real name! I am Ryouko Otonashi! And I will never again be anything more or less! I will move towards the bright and hopeful future!" she finished off by spinning back to Waver, with a declarative finger.

"That's good to hear." Waver nodded. "Well, I guess we'd better head back to England now." he paused to take that in. "Holy Shit, what happens now? I mean I won!"

"I couldn't answer that Master!" Ruler stated. "But I know what I'm going to do! I'll open a detective agency where I can be a ninja magical girl detective that solves supernatural mysteries. Yatta!"she pumped her fist in the air before laughing. " Eheeheeheeheeheehee!"

Waver groaned."I wish you would stop it with that laugh. God, it's so creepy!"

"OHOHOHOHO!"

"You sound like an old woman."

"Teeheehee!"

"A little girl."

"AHAHAAHHAHAHA!"

"Too evil."

"Wait!" Ruler cheered. " I've got it. I've got the perfect one!" An impish grin spread across her cheeks.

"Upupupupupuuu~"

"HELL NO!" Waver berated her. "THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"

"Aww!" Ruler pouted. "I though it was pretty funny."

Waver began to walk back outside. "Well it doesn't matter anyway, come on we have a plane to book."

"Coming!"

* * *

 

**_AN:_ ** _It's my first Ruler and a character from a series I love very much. I'm sure a lot of you here know what Danganronpa is. So I decided to use my second favourite character (behind best girl Aoi Asahina) in the franchise, Ryouko Otonashi. Now, I bet some of you are like: Anju, who's Ryouko? Good question. She's from the Danganronpa prequel novel, Danganronpa 0, that takes place just after Danganronpa 3: Side Despair. Not many people have read it, although I don't know why, seeing as the translation is super easy to find online._

_But, I love Ryouko which is surprising, considering how much I hate...well, I'm sure fans of the series know who I am talking about. I found her so fascinating, especially her personality, her likes and dislikes. One thing I have always wanted to know was, what drove such a kind loving person to do THAT? What happened in her life, what things did she see, or witness, that drove her that far? I guess it will remain a mystery forever... I also kept her true self a little mysterious for new fans, but you can be an 'Ultimate Analyst' too, and work it out! I dropped enough hints (or just read the stat sheet below...)._

_But, I did want to write Ryouko a happy ending. She did deserve one. I made this chapter more talky than fighty, which may seem a little boring now that I think about it. To be honest, I couldn't really see her fighting on par with other Servants except intellectually. Now that's where she wins!_

_Also, this chapter was written to celebrate the Japanese release of DRV3, the next game in the series. I've watched a few playthroughs, and my opinion, is that it's decent. Except the ending. That was Mass Effect 3 levels of bad..._

* * *

 

**_ Statistics: _ **

Class: Ruler

Identity: Ryouko Otonashi

Titles: Ultimate Analyst, Ultimate Idiot, Ugly Girl/Ultimate Despair, Junko Enoshima, Ultimate Fashionista.

Origin: Danganronpa Zero

**_ Basic Stats: _ **

Alignment: Lawful Good/Chaotic Evil

Noble Phantasms: A+/EX

Strength: C

Mana: EX

Endurance: C

Agility: C

Luck: C

**_ Class Skills: _ **

Authority of the Beast: EX (SEALED)

Item Creation: A+ (SEALED)

**_ Personal Skills: _ **

Innocent Monster: EX

Civilization Erasure: EX (SEALED)

Discernment of the Poor: A

Eye of the Mind (True): B

Mental Disorder: A+

Mental Pollution: EX (SEALED)

Pioneer of the Stars: EX (SEALED)

Torture Techniques: A (SEALED)

**_ Noble Phantasms: _ **

Super Duper High School Level 'Ultimate Analyst' : A+

Hope's Peak Headmaster 'Monokuma' : B (SEALED)

Despair Video 'The Biggest Most Awful Most Tragic Event In Human History': EX (SEALED)

Class 77:B 'Remnants of Despair': EX (SEALED)

**_ Exposition: _ **

_ Authority of the Beast: EX (SEALED) _

In life, Ruler set in motion the end of the world which would lead to the deaths of billions of people. Therefore, anytime she is up against a human Servant, her strength stat increases by two levels, becoming A Ranked. Due to Ruler's current circumstances, this skill is currently sealed.

_ Item Creation: A+ (SEALED) See the Noble Phantasm Hope's Peak Headmaster 'Monokuma' for more information. _

_ Innocent Monster: EX _

Before her memory loss in both life and Servant form, Ruler was one of the most evil and despicable people to have ever existed on the face of the world. It can even be said that she was a modern day 'Adolf Hitler'. Because of her memory loss, Ruler reverts back to her childhood self, creating what appears to be a completely different personality. Because of this, it can be said that her currently self is a completely new person, separate from her true self and not guilty of any of her numerous crimes. Therefore, this skill is permanently active, sealing away any skills that Ruler could use if she was not amnesiac.

_ Civilization Erasure: EX (SEALED) _

When Ruler ended the entirety of the human world, she was at the peak of her power, unbeaten and unstoppable by anyone. Because of this, her rank in luck is increased by two, becoming an A rank skill, when she engages a Servant with a lower ranking in luck than her. However, if an opponents rank in luck is equal to, or greater than her own, her luck becomes E ranked, and all plans and tricks she have created will completely and utterly fail. Due to Ruler's current circumstances, this skill is currently sealed. For more information, please see the Noble Phantasm Despair Video 'The Biggest Most Awful Most Tragic Event In Human History'.

_ Discernment of the Poor: A _

Due to Ruler's genius and analytical abilities, she holds an extremely high ranking in this skill. It allows her to see through any and all deceptions, falsities and see people for their true selves no matter how much they hide it. She cannot use this skill on her own self however. Any and all skills or Noble Phantasms that mess with the brain such as illusions will also fail completely.

_ Eye of the Mind (True): B _

Like the above skill, this power came forth from Ruler's utter genius and analytical abilities that were said to rival the wit of the fictional detective 'Sherlock Holmes'. In battle, Ruler is able to calmly deduce anything, from an opponents next move, how to escape, and even how to fight back. This skill is so powerful. that she can even deduce a Servants true identity no matter if they are using a skill or Noble Phantasm to make their identity unknowable.

_ Mental Disorder: A+ _

For a brief period in Ruler's life, her personality was was warped and changed by a memory erasing device created by the 'Ultimate Neurologist'. Because of this, Ruler's entire demeanor and being were altered and she began to forget even the simplest things such as people's names and what she had done on any given day due to suffering from anterograde amnesia. Her only solace was a notebook in which she wrote down and filed any information that she felt was necessary for her. As a Servant, this skill is always active, requiring her notebook to remind her of even her Master's face and name. The only things she can properly remember are her one wish and the existence of her one true love, even though she cannot remember his face or even his personality. This skill cannot be removed by Command Seals.

_ Mental Pollution: EX (SEALED) _

At some point in her life, Ruler became utterly and completely obsessed with the emotion known as Despair, driving her to insanity. She will do anything to feel this emotion above all others, including the murder of her loved ones, the destruction of the world, and the brainwashing of others in order to make them feel what she feels. This skill makes it completely impossible for a single person in the entirety of the world to understand her. Due to the demeanor and personality of her memory erased self, it can be said that this mentality is a complete and utter paradoxical existence. At this moment, it is unknown what event that happened in her life changed her so much, but it is safe to say that it cannot be replicated by normal human standards. Due to Ruler's current circumstances, this skill is currently sealed.

_ Pioneer of the Stars: EX (SEALED) _

In life, Ruler was the mastermind and orchestrator of the event that would end the world itself. All events that Ruler plans out will come to fruition and be successful unless the skill drawback of 'Civilization Erasure' is activated by fighting someone with an equal or higher amount of luck than herself. At that point, this skill deactivates until Ruler disengages with her opponent or defeats them. Due to Ruler's current circumstances, this skill is currently sealed.

_ Torture Techniques: A (SEALED) _

Ruler was an exceptionally talented individual whose skills in this field were second to none. Simply by words alone, she was able to drive people desperate enough to murder each other, commit suicide, or any number of depraved and terrible things. She is also adept as such things as Chinese water torture, abuse, and countless other acts. She was even skilled enough to gouge a person's eye from it's socket with a spoon while they remained completely conscious. Due to Ruler's current circumstances, this skill is currently sealed.

_ Super Duper High School Level 'Ultimate Analyst' : A+ _

During her amnesiac state, Ruler was considered one of the most intelligent people in the world, and was therefore invited to study at the most prestigious school in the world, 'Hope's Peak Academy' as the 'Ultimate' member of her field. Her genius and analytical skills were said to rival even those of the fictional detective 'Sherlock Holmes'. She is able to create an incredibly precise analysis, which allows her to predict what a person is going to do before they do it, and makes her exceptionally good at forming plans to defeat or incapacitate an opponent easier. This Noble Phantasm is active permanently, appearing as the two skills 'Discernment of the Poor' and 'Eye of the Mind (True)'.

_ Hope's Peak Headmaster 'Monokuma': B (SEALED) _

A small robotic doll that resembles a black and white bear. It was used by Ruler to observe her classmates during the 'Mutual Killing G_me' and is equipped with various weapons. These include razor claws and a bomb that can be detonated remotely. Using one of her skills, Ruler can create more than one copy. Due to Ruler's current circumstances, this skill is currently sealed.

_ Despair Video 'The Biggest Most Awful Most Tragic Event In Human History': EX (SEALED) _

The greatest and most powerful of all of Ruler's Noble Phantasms, that appears as a simply, unassuming USB Stick. The only file on this device is a single video that was created by the combined effort of Ruler and the 'Ultimate Animator' that uses audio and visual hallucinations to brainwash the viewer into insanity. If Ruler was to upload this file to the internet, or show it to a mass group of people, it would set of a chain reaction that would lead to the complete collapse of human civilization. Therefore this Noble Phantasm is classed as 'Anti-World'. The chaos that Ruler would cause would be a literal hell .People would be driven into despair, the strong killing the weak, the weak killing the strong, and wars being fought for no reason. It is said even the sky would turn red. It can be overcome however, if a human's willpower is strong enough to fight back. Due to Ruler's current circumstances, this skill is currently sealed.

_ Class 77:B 'Remnants of Despair': EX (SEALED) _

At the height of Ruler's power, she brainwashed the entirety of a group of 'Hope's Peak Academy' students save for a singular member. This alteration of their minds would drive them to follow the same lengths she had, in order to bring despair to everyone around them. This skill allows her to summon all members of the group, all who each have their own talents and abilities in order to fight anyone she wishes. These summoned people consist of:

_Nagito Komaeda 'Ultimate Lucky Student'_

_Mikan Tsumiki 'Ultimate Nurse'_

_Nekomaru Nidai 'Ultimate Team Manager'_

_Peko Pekoyama 'Ultimate Swordswoman'_

_Teruteru Hanamura 'Ultimate Cook'_

_Hiyoko Saionji 'Ultimate Traditional Dancer'_

_Ibuki Mioda 'Ultimate Musician'_

_Gundham Tanaka 'Ultimate Breeder'_

_Mahiru Koizumi 'Ultimate Photographer'_

_'Ultimate Imposter'_

_Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu 'Ultimate Yakuza'_

_Sonia Nevermind 'Ultimate Princess'_

_Akane Owari 'Ultimate Gymnast'_

_Kazuichi Soda 'Ultimate Mechanic'_

_Chisa Yukizome 'Ultimate Housekeeper'_

_Mukuro Ikusaba 'Ultimate Soldier'_

_Kazuo Tengan_

All of these summoned 'Servants' are loyal to her, but if she is against someone with an equal or high luck ranking, they will defect from her cause, due to three other people being summoned alongside them. These people have their own will and are able to convince the others to fight for Hope instead, at which point they will turn on Ruler and attack her, until she either dies or unsummons them. These three people are:

_Hajime Hinata 'Izuru Kamukura'_

_Chiaki Nanami 'Ultimate Gamer'_

_Makoto Naegi 'Ultimate Hope'_

Due to Ruler's current circumstances, this skill is currently sealed.

* * *

 

**_Next Time:_ **

**_ A Baby Face Assassin _ **


	15. A Baby Face Assassin

**_AN:_ ** _Today's Servant was requested by **Kwerli.** Hope you enjoy it!_

 **_Disclaimer_ ** _: All copyrighted materials belong to their respective creators and are not owned by me._

* * *

**_ Chapter 15 _ **

**_ A Baby Face Assassin _ **

**_ by Anju Addams _ **

* * *

The Caster class Servant who was once known by the name Medea, was rather anxious. Finally, it looked like things would be going her way. She'd almost fallen into despair when she realized the Magus who had summoned her into the world, was an arrogant selfish man who just so happened to remind her uncomfortably of her ex-husband, the legendary Jason.

Medea was nothing if not cunning, though, and a bit of manipulation later, her Master had eventually wasted his Command Seals leaving him vulnerable. Free from any commands he might've forced upon her, she was able to strike him down. Her plan wasn't all roses, however, and her hasty decision had almost cost her the entire war. A lack of mana from a Master had weakened her immensely, and in her desperation, she'd reached out the first person she could find.

Souchirou had been a blessing in disguise. He had helped her, cared for her. Even though he seemed so stoic, there was something kind within him. For a brief moment, she wondered if she was falling in love again. That was unimportant now, in any case, she had to focus on summoning her own Servant. Sure, it was bending the rules of the War a little bit but she was a Magus.

She recited the line fluently as if they were natural to her. She'd never done this before, even in life, but the knowledge she had of modern magecraft had helpfully filled in the blanks.

The blast of light and a plume of smoke indicated to her that the summoning had gone correctly. Eagerly, she waited for her new Servant to step out from the mist that surrounded them. She wondered what they would be like. Perhaps if she was lucky enough, she'd get some kind of handsome knight who waited on her hands and feet or even better, a strong Berserker.

Underneath her hood, Caster's eyes widened in disbelief as she gazed down at her Servant. She actually had to gaze far, far down.

"Ciaossu." came the squeaky voice of the black suited baby that had just stepped out of the summoning circle. She watched in horror as he adjusted the similarly coloured fedora on his head, and then looked up at her with beetle-like eyes. She even noticed the strange yellow thing around his neck, which her new modern knowledge identified as a pacifier. What in Hades's name had she summoned? How was a baby supposed to help her at all!? She cursed her still rotten luck and let out a quiet sob.

The strange baby ignored her plight and gave himself a once over. "Hn…" he grunted. "So, I'm back to being a baby, huh? Stupid curse…" He continued to mumble to himself for a few moments before he looked back up at Caster. "So you're the boss this time are you?" he said with a charming smirk. "You know, you remind me of Bianchi. I hope you aren't as annoying. Pleasantries aside, I am Servant Assassin here to serve."

"But you're a baby!" Medea cried out. "What can you possibly do as an Assassin?"

"Hn..." Assassin grunted again. "You sound like that Dame student of mine when you say stuff like that. As for what I can do…" he trailed off as a small green lizard came out from under his suit and crawled into his outstretched hand. Medea watched in amazement as the lizard somehow transformed itself into a modern looking gun, albeit one with a sickly green paint job. "Well…" Assassin continued with a ferocious grin. "They don't call me 'The Strongest Hitman in the World' for no reason."

* * *

Assassin peered through his binoculars, at the Emiya household from his vantage point atop a nearby lamppost. Despite the fact that he was now stuck in the form of a baby once again, it certainly had its advantages. Now that he was smaller, it was much easier to fit into tighter gaps and secret passageways. Not to mention how much easier it was to hid his presence. Even then, no one in their right mind or in the know about his identity would ever suspect that he was currently up to something. Not even that dreadful Master of his.

Frankly, he was rather irritated by her attitude and demeanour. It reminded him rather uncomfortably of Xanxus, no matter how much she looked like Bianchi. No, it was better to get away while he still could, which was why he was now here. Under the pretence of spying on the other contestants, Caster had allowed him a little leeway and he'd be able to roam as freely as he wanted. That's when he'd come across Shirou Emiya and Rin Tohsaka, the Masters of Saber and Archer, who'd entered into an uneasy alliance. Compared to his current Master the two were a breath of fresh air, especially Emiya. The kid actually reminded him a lot of his old student, what with his clumsy and naive behaviour. He did differ, though. Emiya was definitely braver that Tsuna had ever been, even when the kid had finally become the Vongola's next leader.

The Tohsaka girl also reminded him slightly of Gokudera, since she had both his smarts and his explosive temper. If Gokudera had actually ever been born a girl, he would have imagined her to be exactly like Tohsaka, except with a more delinquent air around her. It was kind of funny to think about actually. The two he was watching brought back a lot of old memories, both good and bad.

The comforting curls of Leon snapped him out of his thoughts and back to the scene below. "Don't worry Leon," he told the little chameleon. "It'll be easy. We've had to create alliances between mafia families before. Can't be any worse." With that said, he jumped down from his post and popped through one of the secret passageways he'd recently built under the house. That way, he could keep the element of surprise without setting off the Bounded Field that surrounded it.

Finally, he arrived at his location and with a smirk of mischief, popped out from under the floorboards. It was worth it, he decided, when both Masters shriek in fear. It was kind of surprising actually. Less surprising, was the actions of the two Servants in the room as well. Saber drew her invisible sword and Archer readied his twin blades. Now was a good a time as any to persuade the pair.

"Ciaossu." he greeted with his signature catchphrase. "Nice to meet you Shirou Emiya. You too, Rin Tohsaka." The pair gave him a wary look. Good, it was always better to be wary even if he did look harmless. They did seem to have a good head on their shoulders.

"Why the hell are babies popping up from your floorboards, Emiya!?" That was Tohsaka, looking rather pissed off. Shirou gave her an exasperated look when she continued to stare at him, the tick mark on her head growing larger.

"How am I supposed to know!?" Shirou cried.

Assassin decided to be blunt. "I'm a hitman." he told them truthfully. Again, the room was filled with exclamations of shock from the two Masters. It seemed that the Servants were quicker on the uptake, however since they never sheathed their weapons. Raising his voice above the din, Assassin continued. "I would like to make an alliance with you. My current Master is rather...nasty and I would rather be rid of her." Reaching inside of his neatly ironed suit, he pulled out a sheet of paper and placed it on the table. "I have written a contract so that you are aware that I will keep my word." Finished, he gazed at the two Masters. "Now, what do you say?"

* * *

Later in the week, Assassin walked down the street feeling quite happy. The two Masters, upon reading the contract had immediately snatched up his alliance and his Master was none the wiser. Now, though, he was on his way to take out his first target, a vile boy by the name of Shinji Matou who had done some things that would have disgusted even the Varia. He was even confident that his Servant hated him enough that she wouldn't care what he did. That's why he was here, walking down the street in his old man disguise. He'd always wondered why on earth no-one except Tsuna had ever seen through his random disguises, but he was glad that they couldn't. It would make his job much easier.

He bumped straight into Shinji's leg as the boy walked past on his way home from school. Predictably, a quick burst of rage crossed his face and he turned to the disguised Servant. "Watch it old man!" he spat furiously. "Or next time I won't be so above socking you." Beneath his fake mustache, Assassin smiled. This was what he was waiting for.

"Ohoho! I apologise young sir! Allow me to give you some compensation." He watched as Shinji's face suddenly turned greedy at the thought of money. Therefore to Assassin, it was simply child's play to whip out his pistol and put a bullet between the boy's eyes. The purple haired woman who materialised seconds later didn't even bother to fight back.

"Thank you." she told him.

"No, thank you for your generous...tip." Assassin quirked his lips at her. "You can get back to your real Master now."

* * *

 

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Assassin reassured the two Masters at his side. It wasn't their day today, especially when at the cusp of their battle with Caster, Archer had betrayed them and was now fighting against Saber, leaving the two defenceless Magi, ripe for Caster's picking. Still, the woman hadn't found out he had betrayed her yet and he could use that to his advantage.

Shirou turned to him. "What plan is that!? Saber's in danger!"

The black suited baby didn't bother to respond and simply turned, aimed his gun and shot Shirou point blank in the face. Beside him, Rin screamed in terror as Shirou's body collapsed to the floor. "Don't worry," he told her. "He's not dead, he'll be fine." He was proven right, when suddenly, Shirou seemed to burst out of his own skin, clad in nothing but a pair of boxers and a large orange flame on his forehead.

"AAARGHH!" Shirou roared. "DEFEAT CASTER WITH MY DYING WILL!" With a sudden burst of speed unheard of in humans, the redhead burst off towards Caster, slamming his fist into her face. Quickly a duel between the pair broke out, Caster attempting to blast the boy with various spells, while the boy dodged and tried to jab her in the face, still stuck in his Berserker rage. It was quickly obvious that both Servants were at a standstill. But to Assassin, that didn't matter. He had what he needed, and that was a distracted Master. Slowly he lined up his gun with the back of her hood and then waited.

Seconds later, a bang echoed around the temple grounds as the back of Caster's head exploded into a bloody mess.

* * *

**_AN:_ ** _Here's a cool Servant from an Anime/Manga I really like. Katekyo Hitman Reborn is a anime I used to watch years ago when I was first getting into the genre. It was funny, it was cool and it was also serious. The coolest character in the series, barring my favourite non-civilian character, Chrome, was Reborn, a hitman trapped in the form of a baby by the mysterious Checker Face. In terms of personality, I'd actually say he was a mini Zelretch since he likes to troll the shit out of people. Watching him was a laugh._

_While I could have gone with Adult Reborn, I kept him a baby, since that is his most famous depiction. It was also quite hard to decided Reborn's limitations, since we rarely see him actually fighting in the series, even as an adult. He generally just shot people. Well, that's all for today! See you next time..._

* * *

_**Statistics:** _

_Class : Assassin_

_Master : Medea of Colchis_

_Identity : Reborn_

_Titles : The Strongest Hitman in the World, Sun Arcobaleno_

_Sex : Male_

_Alignment : True Neutral_

_Origin : Katekyo Hitman Reborn_

**_Basic Stats:_ **

_Noble Phantasms: B+_

_Strength : D_

_Mana : D_

_Endurance : B+_

_Agility : A_

_Luck : B_

**_Class Skills:_ **

_Presence Concealment: A+_

**_Personal Skills:_ **

_Master of Disguise: B+_

_Eyes of a Hawk: A_

**_Noble Phantasms:_ **

_Last Resort 'Dying Will Bullet': B+_

_Secret of the Mafia 'Sun Flames': C_

**_ Exposition: _ **

_ Presence Concealment: A+ _

_As one of the greatest assassins in the world, Assassin is able to conceal his presence so well, it is hard for even Servants to find him if he does not wish to be seen._

_ Master of Disguise: B+ _

_During his lifetime, Assassin was known to dress up in various costumes and disguises that somehow fooled everyone around him. As a Servant, Assassin can disguise himself as a harmless individual to take out other Masters and even Servants with ease. People with a more 'sane' temperament will always see through his various concealments, however._

_ Eyes of a Hawk: A _

_Assassin was considered the greatest hitman who ever lived, and was never able to miss a shot in his lifetime. As a Servant, Assassin's eye-site exceeds that of any normal man and most animals. He is able to make accurate shots from kilometres away. Even then, it is extremely rare for Assassin to ever miss, if at all._

_ Last Resort 'Dying Will Bullet': B+ _

_Assassin's most famous attack, a bullet that when shot allows someone to awaken a furious burning passion to fulfill any regret that they may have had. Anyone who is affected by the bullet will enter a Berserker like state, in which their strength, speed, and endurance enhance dramatically. In the case of normal humans, this technique can put them on the level of a low ranked Servant. There is a downside, however, as overuse of the bullets will infect the person with the fatal disease, 'Skullitis' whereupon the victim will die of literal embarrassment._

_ Secret of the Mafia 'Sun Flames': C _

_Assassin was a powerful Sun adept user in life. With these special flames, Assassin is able to bolster his strength and heal others to a certain degree._

* * *

  ** _Next Time:_**

**_ Once, I Dreamt I was a Shrine Maiden in an Eastern Wonderland _ **

 


	16. Once, I Dreamt I was a Shrine Maiden in an Eastern Wonderland

_**AN:**  I HAVE NOW ADDED ALL CHAPTERS FROM MY FANFIC.NET ACCOUNT, WHICH INCLUDES CHAPTERS 9 TO 16. PLEASE READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS LISTED BEFORE THIS ONE._

**_Disclaimer_ ** _: All copyrighted materials belong to their respective creators and are not owned by me._

* * *

 

**_ Chapter 16 _ **

**_ Once, I Dreamt I was a Shrine Maiden in an Eastern Wonderland _ **

**_ by Anju Addams _ **

* * *

  _"Is there a Noah's Ark here?_  
_Until the time when rain shall continue for 40 days_  
_and 40 nights over the paradise, there was only little time left."_

* * *

 

Rin Tohsaka had not had a good day. First, she'd woken up later than usual and the clocks had all been changed back an hour. While school had been fine, she'd arrived at home only to receive a call from the bane of her existence, her official guardian, Kirei Kotomine. The man had mocked her about the fact that she had yet to summon a Servant, angering her enough that she had actually forgotten to reset the clocks back to normal, leading to the situation she was in now.

She'd been hoping to at least summon a Saber, but looking at Servant in front of her, it was easy to see she had failed in that retrospect as well. Instead of a majestic sword wielding knight, she had summoned a small black haired woman dressed in a white shrine maiden's uniform that reminded her eerily of traditional Japanese burial robes.

Through half lidded eyes, the young woman gazed at Rin gently. "It's nice to meet you, Master," the Servant said. "I am the Servant Saver."

Rin gawked at the mysterious Servant. Saver? In all the research she'd done into the Holy Grail War, she had never come across any Servant that had called themselves Saver before. "W-Well, Saver," she spluttered over an attempt to recover her composure. "I hope you're strong enough to fight in this war. But, before we continue on, please tell me your true name."

Saver chuckled. "Maybe not," she refused, before letting out a big yawn. "I'm too tired. Which way's the bedroom?" Just like that, Rin's image of a sweet and kind Servant shattered. Great, it appeared she'd gotten an exceptionally lazy one.

"No!" Rin denied. "You're a Servant, you don't even need to sleep!" After the young schoolgirl's explosive reaction, Saver just chuckled again.

"I'm just joking with you, Master," she replied easily, a small twinkle in her eye. "But, I'll really tell you if you donate some money to me."

"You're greedy too?" groaned Rin. "Why is it always my luck that plays up? I just wanted a normal Servant, that's all."

Saver spoke up. "Yes, I can't say that I was ever normal, but I'd say your luck has turned. I think I'm strong enough to take on these Servants, after all, I was once a person who exterminated youkai. Well, sort of, anyway." With an easy flick of her wrist, the monochrome robes she was wearing switched for an identical uniform, this time coloured in red and white. "That's better, much more me, don't you think?"

Rin was silent. Her Servant was proclaiming to be a person who hunted down demons, creatures born of malice, and eliminated them. It was such an absurd and outlandish claim, she could hardly believe it. But, she couldn't help but think it true.

"Who...who on earth are you?" she asked in wonderment. Saver lit up the room with a gentle smile.

"Once upon a time, there was an ordinary girl who created a world where she was a shrine maiden. In that world of her creation, there were creatures beyond human understanding. That girl was the one who battled them and won. In that world, she fought them all, until one day, that world…became truly real. Even then, she still fought for the sake of that world, which had once been of her own design. I am that girl, that Wonderful Shrine Maiden of Paradise."

* * *

So you are a Catholic then? Strange…" Saver asked her Master as the pair walked out from the church and down the darkened streets, following behind one of Rin's classmates, a boy named Shirou Emiya, and his own Servant, Saber. Over the last few days after summoning Saver, several things had happened.

First, the Master/Servant pair had encountered Lancer on the roof of Rin' school, leading to a small fight that had nearly ended in the death of Emiya, if Rin didn't have her father's jewel in order to save his life. Then just when they thought the boy was safe, he was attacked by Lancer again, this time summoning his very own Servant, in fact, the one class Rin wanted the most of all. Worse still, the boy apparently had no idea what was going on, leading Rin to drag him over to Fuyuki's church to meet with Kirei.

Now, they were walking back home through the quiet streets. A few seconds after Saver spoke up, Rin turned to her as they continued down a winding path. "Yes, I am. Does that bother you?" she replied.

"Not at all," Saver answered easily. "Though I practise Shintoism, it would be rather hypocritical of me to be bothered. In any case," she looked at Rin, a twinkle in her eye. "Your messiah and I are old friends."

Rin choked on her spit. "W-wait…are you saying that…"

Saver nodded. "That I have met the one known as Jesus Christ? Yes, I have." She turned forwards again. "It was rather a weird event, even though it happened after my world became reality. Though, I must admit, Christ's appearance shocked me."

"What do you mean by that?" Rin's mind was reeling. This girl in front of her was claiming to have met and befriended the Son of God, for real? Why did her Servant constantly make outlandish claims?

"Hmmm…how can I put this?" Saver mused. "Well, let's just say that your God had no sons. A daughter on the other hand…" she trailed off.

"Wububaubub..." Rin burbled. She was snapped out of her brain freeze the next minute when a young albino girl and a massive grey monster appeared from the shadows rather quickly.

"So you have a Servant now, brother...Good." the albino giggled. "I came all this way with my Berserker here to kill you. So, you might as well lay down and di-"

Instantly, Saver appeared in front of Shirou and his own Servant, cutting off the girl's speech. "Who cares? I'm fed up with excuses and I want to go back to bed. So I'll just remove you from my way." Before Rin could even reprimand her Servant, the shrine maiden had already unleashed a bizarre pair of floating yin-yang balls which rapidly shot out several multicoloured bullets, all of which struck Berserker to no effect other than angering him.

With a roar, the grey giant leapt into the air and swung his large sword downwards. It impacted the area where Saver stood with ease, shaking the earth and tearing a great hole into the concrete. For a brief moment, Rin thought her Servant had been killed before she spotted the girl floating a few inches above Berserker's head.

"So my danmaku have no effect, huh? Well, I could try a stronger burst." the shrine maiden mused to herself, before her orbs shot out a continuous stream of bullets that flooded the air leaving Berserker no room to dodge as they blasted into his large frame. This time, several cuts were sliced open into his body. This also angered him further and with another leap, he cleaved through the air. With surprising agility, belying her lazy nature, Saver floated away from the strike and let loose even more bullets that struck the giant sending him crashing into the ground. Still, the bullets had done hardly any damage at all, and Rin was getting more worried.

On the other hand, Saver looked even happier as she smirked downwards. "That was much better. Still, I really want to get home, so I'm going to make an escape now." With a lazy wave of her hand, the air around them shimmered, revealing a sky filled with thousands upon thousands of large paper seals. From where she was standing, it looked unimaginable to Rin.

Just what sort of Servant had she summoned?

At speeds even Berserker couldn't dodge, the seals barraged him, sending up a plume of smoke into the sky. After it cleared, Rin heard the cry of the opposing Master as she took in the sight of the grey giant who had collapsed on the floor, covered in large gouging cuts and missing an arm and a leg. Before the little girl Master could do anything, Saver reappeared next to Rin, Saber and Shirou.

"We should get out of here now." She said as she floated away from the scene. With a hurried pace, they followed, not even glancing backwards as they scurried away.

* * *

_The black and white witch sped across the endless blue sea in front of her. The young girl's mind whirled as she recalled the words that the Princess of the Netherworld had spoken just before they had fought. The whole world, the one she'd known all her life, was nothing more than the creation of her very best friend? She couldn't believe it...It couldn't be true! That's why she had to do it. She had to confront her friend. If the Eastern Wonderland was really going to end, then she needed the truth. One last final confrontation._

_"Give me a break!" she shouted into the eternal expanse of water in front of her. "How long are you going to run around?" As soon as she said those words, there she was, the one she needed to see, floating above the sea below. Except, she was different now, gone were her infamous red-white robes, replaced by a grim monochrome copy. Even her face was different, a sad, solemn gaze, with none of the joy she'd come to expect from her friend._

_"I am here," the monochrome girl replied. "You heard from Yukari and Yuyuko, right?" The witch grinned._

_"Ah, thanks to them, there's so much I want to ask that I'm getting dizzy, ze!" The girl floating in front of the witch, did nothing other than give off a sad smile._

_"There is almost no time left," said the Wonderful Shrine Maiden of Paradise. Across from her, the black and white witch sighed._

_"I know that..." she trailed off. "but, if there really is only a little time left, I want to drink some tea with you, and have a leisurely chat. You are sneaky, running off like that and never telling me anything." The shrine maiden scoffed._

_"I can't show favor to you. All of you are equal in my eyes. It's sad, but I knew it from the start and didn't tell the truth to anyone."_

_"So now you're treating me the same as everyone else? How cruel." the witch countered._

_"That's good. After all, I am the Hakurei Shrine Maiden."_

_"Hey..." the witch tilted her head, away from the gaze of her old friend. "Is everything really going to disappear? Is there nothing I can do?" she pleaded._

_The monochrome shrine maiden was silent for a few moments. Then, she spoke up. "I have always said that there is nothing as useless as effort. Thank you for dealing with my selfishness until now. And..." she trailed off._

_"..."_

_"I'm sorry."_

* * *

The soft light of the full moon gazed down upon the Master and Servant pair as they stood atop one of Fuyuki City's various skyscrapers. In the hopes of scouting out the area, Rin had taken them up here in order to get a vantage point over the whole city. So far, no Servants nor Masters had shown up at all, and Rin was close to calling it quits. She did have school the next day. So, with a heaving sigh, she turned her gaze over to her Servant who had been staring up at the moon for some time.

"Are you alright Saver?" she asked, concern in her voice. Ever since that last battle against Berserker, Saver had been more solemn than usual. Thankfully, Saver tore her gaze away and turned to look at her schoolgirl Master.

"I was just wondering," the red-white shrine maiden told her. "It's a nice view of the fake moon this time of night. I wonder if the Lunarians up there are happy." Rin just gawked at her. What was the woman on about? Lunarians? Fake Moon?

"Erm...are you sure you're alright? You do know that the Moon has no life on it right? It's just a rock..." Well, that wasn't necessarily true, considering the existence of the Moon's Ultimate One, Crimson Moon Brunestud, but there was definitely nothing else up there. As if to answer her, Saver gave her a mysterious smile.

"Is that so?" Saver shrugged her shoulders lazily in reply. "Even before my creation was reborn, the Lunarian race was always interested in it. So much so, that one of their exiled princesses, Kaguya, made it her home. She's still there now actually. I should visit Eientei sometime."

Kaguya? Princess of the moon? Like the old 'Tale of the Bamboo Cutter?' Was she real too?

"I think I need to lie down." Rin murmured, suddenly feeling an overwhelming urge to faint.

"Good idea," said Saver. "There's no point in being out here now and I could use a good nap."

* * *

The Tohsaka heiress rushed into her sitting room, intent on seeing Saver, before the sight in front of her, made her come to a screeching halt. Right there, in the middle of the room was a large gap filled to the brim with large red eyes that turned their gaze onto her. Hanging out of the gap was a tall blond haired woman dressed in purple and holding a parasol. As Rin gaped, she turned towards the noise she had caused.

"So this is the Master you were talking about was it? She's rather cute~" the blonde woman singsonged. In response, Saver whacked her with a hand. "Ow! I was only teasing you know." Saver huffed.

"I know you, Maribel. Flirt with others on your own time."

"It's Yu-Ka-Ri!" the so-called Maribel shouted back. "If I'm like this, call me by my proper name." Saver nodded sleepily. "Haah...you'll never listen anyway." Yukari/Maribel told her. "Just hurry up and be over with this stuff. Gensokyo needs you back as soon as possible." With that said, the woman was swallowed up by the gap, which then vanished as if it had never been there.

Rin exploded into questions. "Who was that!? What did she mean by hurrying up!?"

The shrine maiden rolled her eyes. "Calm down Master. She's an old friend of mine, Yukari Yakumo, the Youkai of Boundaries. She, like my best friend, and the Eientei group, found her way into my world from her dreams. She doesn't like it when I call her Maribel Hearn, her 'human' name. As for me hurrying it up, well, you know how Servants are copies of the original from the Throne right? Well, I'm not. I'm still alive. Just summoned here to help you out. Once this war is over or I am beaten, I'll just go back to my world. Simple really."

For the millionth time this week, Rin's brain shattered into pieces.

* * *

"So mongrel," Gilgamesh looked upwards towards the monochrome girl floating above him. "It has come down to this. You cannot hope to beat I, the King of Heroes." To his fury, Saver laughed in his face. "How dare you!"

"Hahaha!" Saver laughed. "Once upon a time, there was a vampire who could control fate. Once upon a time, there was a vampire who could destroy anything. I defeated them. Once upon a time, there was a raven with the power of a sun and there was also the Judge of Hell. I defeated them too. Every single time, I have fought for my world and always won. Now, Gilgamesh, let me show you why."

In response, Gilgamesh launched the Chains of Enkidu. Saver watched blankly as it simply phased through her as if she did not exist at all. "This is my power, Gilgamesh. To remove my existence from the world completely and to never be harmed." She reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a simple red card. "Now it's my turn."

With the laziest flick of her hand, several shadowy figures appeared around her and all the sky and ground became nothing but an endless wave of lights.

A spiralling eternal kaleidoscope of danmaku.

It was the most beautiful thing Gilgamesh had ever seen. All he could do was watch as the lights turned on him and tore him apart in an instant. Saver let out a satisfied sigh.

"How easy," she muttered. "In the end, it's always so easy. Though I'm glad, because..." she turned towards a nearby skyscraper, where she could see her own Master watching in shock. "I have always said that there is nothing as useless as effort."

* * *

  _"That surprised me. I didn't think my dream world would have come back to life."_

_"And it's the real thing, too... You can use magic as well, like this."_

_"I'm sorry Marisa, All the time I thought it was just a lie..."_

_"Suika's fragments I showed you were not a lie either! As long as you don't lose these, you can always go to Gensokyo."_

_"Perhaps it was I who was most distant from Gensokyo when it was lost. I thought I'd never want to remember that sadness again."_

_"Don't worry about it. I'm sure the others are also alive somewhere. Even though everything's in pieces, Suika is putting it all together again."_

_"Yeah...But, it's a peculiar feeling."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Well, Gensokyo was a dream I saw, right? That dream has now separated from me and become a world that stands on its own."_

_"Well, yeah. This could also be yet another dream, dreamt by someone else."_

_"And so it will also collapse..."_

_"Stop that. I don't want to experience that ever again."_

_"In Gensokyo, even if today is a waste, there will always be tomorrow."_

_"Whatever happens, that alone is guaranteed for all eternity. That's what I like best about Gensokyo, ze!"_

_"...Yeah. Well, then, shall we have a cup of tea?"_

_"Sounds good. I'm pretty worn out from flying around already. For today's menu, how about some exquisite, strong danmaku tea?"_

_"For such a treat I will have to prepare something fitting in return as well."_

* * *

  ** _This is another Gensokyo._**  
**_It is not the Gensokyo that I am familiar with,_**  
**_but that doesn't matter, for the old home does not exist_**  
**_anywhere anymore._**

* * *

**_ OMAKE: _ **

_From the plume of smoke, the figure of a young girl clad in red and white floated out. "I am the Servant Caster," she began. "Here to answer you-wait..." she trailed off as she took in the sight of the young girl in front of her as well as the girl clad in white behind her. A girl who had the exact same face as Caster. "What." she deadpanned._

_Rin turned towards Saver. "I thought we were summoning another friend of yours! Not another you!"_

_"So did I." Saver told her. "But that's definitely me. Though she seems different somehow." she looked at Caster. "Hey, tell me, have you ever gone to the Outside World?"_

_"No..." Caster replied. "I've lived in Gensokyo my whole life. If you're me, you should know that right? All of our ancestors were born in Gensokyo." Saver suddenly interrupted her with a snap of her fingers._

_"I see!" she turned back towards Rin. "She must be a version of myself from a world where Gensokyo was always real. Curiouser and curiouser." Caster had no idea what she meant. A world where Gensokyo had always been real? But, Gensokyo had existed as long as she could remember. "Don't worry." the white-clad Servant told her. "You must have a lot of interesting stories to tell." Suddenly her eyes turned to yen signs. "How much money do you make?"_

_Caster sighed. This was definitely her, alright. "Sorry to disappoint you, but none at all."_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why is it always me!? Am I destined to be poor? I don't wanna eat grass again!"_

_"Oh, just suck it up, Saver."_

* * *

**_AN:_ ** _Finally got round to doing a Servant from my favourite game series of all time. Touhou. This particular chapter depicts the variation of Reimu Hakurei seen within the game 'Touhou Mutsuigeki ~ Concealed the Conclusion.'_

_Touhou Project is a series of bullet hell games originally released for the PC-98 and created by one man, Jun'ya Ota, also known as ZUN. The series eventually moved to Windows and currently, there are 15 'main games' in the series, with the 16th, 'Hidden Star in Four Seasons' due for release soon. Other official spin-offs include various side games, manga and in-universe style documents. The story itself is centred around the land of Gensokyo, a fictional country hidden by a barrier in Japan, where humans and youkai both thrive. Various incidents occur which threaten the balance in Gensokyo, and the duty to resolve these incidents falls to the protector of the Hakurei Border, and shrine maiden, Reimu Hakurei who the player controls, alongside others like Marisa Kirasame._

_See you all next time! Girls do their best now and are preparing. Please wait warmly until it is ready..._

* * *

**_ Statistics: _ **

_ Class _ _: Saver_

 _ Master _ _: Rin Tohsaka_

 _ Identity _ _: Reimu Hakurei_

 _ Titles _ _: The Wonderful Shrine Maiden of Paradise, Eternal Shrine Maiden, The Red-White Miko, White Reimu, Shiro Reimu, Gensokyo._

 _ Sex _ _: Female_

 _ Alignment _ _: Neutral Good_

 _ Origin _ _: Touhou Mutsuigeki ~ Concealed the Conclusion_

**_ Basic Stats: _ **

_ Noble Phantasms _ _: EX_

 _ Strength _ _: B_

 _ Mana _ _: EX_

 _ Endurance _ _: B+_

 _ Agility _ _: A++_

 _ Luck _ _: A+_

**_ Class Skills: _ **

_Independent Manifestation: A_

**_ Personal Skills: _ **

_Divinity: C_

_Protection from Arrows: B_

**_ Noble Phantasms: _ **

_Yin-Yang Orbs 'Treasure of Hakurei': C_

_Power of Flight 'Fantasy Nature': EX_

_Spell Card 'Fantasy Dream': EX_

_Gensokyo 'Eastern Wonderland of Delusions': EX_

**_ Exposition: _ **

_ Independent Manifestation: A _

_A skill that supports an unaided manifestation into reality allowing the Servant to need no connection or prana from a Master. Because Saver is still alive and a necessity in the continued existence of her world, she is summoned as a confirmed existence. Saver cannot die in battle, and upon death, will simply return to her own world to continue life as normal. Due to this, Saver could be summoned again by the same Master, retaining all memories and knowledge._

_ Divinity: C _

_Saver is the 'Shrine Maiden of Paradise' and receives a blessing from an unknown god which allows her some defence against all religious Noble Phantasms and Skills. If Saver is summoned at a point when her world was unreal, this rank would rise to A+._

_ Protection from Arrows: B _

_The ability to be able to minimise the harm caused by incoming projectiles. Saver is able to perceive and dodge projectiles thus rendering their attacks useless, even if common sense dictates that the pattern is inescapable._

_ Yin-Yang Orbs 'Treasure of Hakurei': C _

_Saver's main weapon of choice. Using its power and the blessing of the unknown god, Saver uses it to shoot danmaku, a magical bullet that can be increased in several levels of lethality. These bullets are especially good at eliminating demons and other such creatures from the physical world._

_ Power of Flight 'Fantasy Nature': EX _

_A phantasmic ability that cannot be called 'real'. With Saver's power, this Noble Phantasm allows her to fly away from reality completely, making her impossible to be touched or harmed. This ability does not work in reverse, however, allowing Saver to attack at will. There is no time limit or end to this technique and if activated, it can be said that Saver has 'already won'._

_ Spell Card 'Fantasy Dream': EX _

_Across Saver's adventures, she crafted and created several cards that contained elaborate danmaku patterns. As the most powerful in her repertoire, this ability summons forth the memories of the 'Scarlet Devil', the 'Ghost Princess', the 'Eternal Lunarian' and the 'Judge of Hell'. Each of these memories shoots millions upon millions of danmaku at their foe rendering it almost impossible to dodge._

_ Gensokyo 'Eastern Wonderland of Delusions': EX _

_Once upon a time, there was an ordinary girl who dreamt of a paradise where she was a shrine maiden. Over time, this world and its inhabitants solidified into a world of Saver's desires as if it were nothing more than an elaborate play._

_A delusional play for a delusional girl._

_This world also swallowed up those who also entered it from a dream until one day, it came to an end, erasing it and the residents from existence, when the girl woke up. However, because the world was so ingrained in the human subconscious, an oni who was once a figment of imagination was able to make it real, bringing the world back to life for the play to continue with real people._

_As the creator of Gensokyo, or rather, as Gensokyo itself, Saver can summon the existence of this world as a something more than even a Reality Marble, dragging anyone who is with her into it for all eternity. This possibility of summoning this world is a million to one, as it requires a feat beyond even True Magic itself._

* * *

  ** _Next Time:_**

**_ Die For Me! _ **


	17. Die For Me!

_**Disclaimer** _ _: All copyrighted materials belong to their respective creators and are not owned by me._

* * *

**_Chapter 17_ **

**_Die For Me!_ **

**_by Anju Addams_ **

* * *

She had been here for a long time. Where she was, she did not actually know. In the end, she did not really care. For the ghost that was once a young girl named Alice, this place, this existence was like a Heaven to her. Away from the horrors of the Blitz and those horrid, horrid doctors who had cut up and studied her insides.

For a while, she was content to wander alone amongst the endless blue that covered the 'world'. But over time, she desired to join the people that she saw through what she could call windows. She wanted to play so much with them. Eventually, after a long, long time, she observed the people playing some kind of game with a person that the summoned as their friend. She wished so much that she could take part. It looked like fun. But, she couldn't, so she kept watching. Then she saw that girl. A plain unremarkable girl with an odd Servant. Hakuno Kishinami. They were both the same, she thought.

The ghost of a memory, long since gone.

She wished so hard, so desperately to meet that person. That Hakuno Kishinami.

And her wish was granted in a flash of light and an explosion of smoke.

"Hello Master," came the call of the blonde haired girl in the blue dress who stepped out from the smoke to meet her. "I'm Caster! Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

The new Master who was the ghost of a young girl replied. "I'm Alice." she pointed to the image on the window. The image of the brown eyed, brown haired girl. Hakuno Kishinami. "Do you want to play a game?"

Caster smiled widely and performed a curtsy. "Alice? What a nice name..." she giggled. "I like games. I'd love to play with you!"

* * *

_When she woke up, the world was shrouded in a haze of fog. In front of her was a forest that seemed to go on forever. To the little girl, it was oddly calming. She wondered what had happened. After all, the last thing she could recall was the feeling of a horrible, terrible pain, and then blackness. So where was she? Was there anyone else out there?_

_"You finally woke up, that's good," a rumbling voice answered her question and she turned around to come face to face with a monster. A large red monster with large bat wings and carrying a pitchfork. But the little girl wasn't scared at all. Why? The monster was looking at her with the kindest smile she'd ever seen. "We've been watching over you for some time," he carried on. "My name is Belial, but you can call me Uncle Red. Would you like that?" The girl nodded. "Good," he praised her with a pat on the head. "I'm glad. We had to save you from what happened in the Human World. To let someone as cute as you go to that place would be a sad thing. Now, come along..."_

_The young girl took out the hand that 'Uncle Red' offered her, and with a chuckle, the monster led her deeper into the grey forest. "I bet you're wondering where you are right?" he asked. "Well, this is the Expanse, the home of Demons. In fact, it's your home now! I hope you like it." As they continued on, another figure emerged from the fog, a tall man in a red cloak with multicoloured skin. He was also holding a puppet and he smiled at the pair when they got close._

_"This is Nebiros," said Uncle Red. "He's going to look after you too! You can call him Uncle Black, if you'd like." Without saying a word, the man gave her a jolly smile before the red-skinned monster moved her along. "There's someone else who wants to see you as well. She's very excited to meet you."_

_Eventually, the pair came to a clearing in which a tall blonde woman stood. As they got closer, she turned around to look at them through, oddly enough, blue and red eyes. "Belial," she said. "You're back, and you brought a friend." She too gave a warm smile and bent down to her knees to pat the young girl. "Hello little one, I'm going to be your Auntie Louisa. We're going to take very good care of you. After all, you are a very special girl." Finishing her words, the blonde woman stood up again._

_"You see, little one. Our goal here is to create a world where both Demons and Humans can be free. We strive to eradicate the stifling order in the Amala Network. To create our ideal world of Chaos, we must eliminate the Creator. And you, little one, are going to play a very big part in it."_

_Her Uncle Red looked sad. "Your Majesty..."_

_Auntie Louisa turned a stern glare on him. "Belial, I gave you permission to bring her here...I can just as easily take it away. This adorable girl really can help us with our goal," She looked back at the girl with another warm smile. "Of course you want to help us, don't you?"_

_The little girl thought about it. "Can I play any games?" she finally asked._

_"Of course!" Auntie Louisa said kindly. "You can play as many games as you want..."_

* * *

Gawain gave a sigh of relief as he and his Master finally found their way out of the bizarre maze that had sprouted in the Arena. When they'd first entered, they'd thought that something had gone wrong with the system before realizing that it was probably the work of the Servant they were currently opposing. His Master, Leo, had scouted out the girl's Master, a young child herself, and had come to the conclusion that the pair were harmless. A rather easy challenge for a pair who were already far into the War.

Looking behind him, at the weird intestine looking walls that pulsated every few seconds, Gawain wasn't so sure he believed his Master. Tearing his gaze away from the maze, he observed the blond girl and her little Master. While he disliked killing children, this was a War and his Master would use a Command Seal anyway if he refused. No, better to get it other with quickly.

"Greetings," he said, raising his hand. "So you're our opponents, right? I hope you put up a good fight." While the female Master waved back at him with a smile, her Servant ignored his message, instead staring over at Leo.

"Wanna play a game?" she asked the boy. "I like games!" Gawain would have questioned if the Servant was sane or not, but his Master had already informed him that the girl held neither a Mental Pollution or a Mad Enhancement skill. No, she had to just be strange like that.

"No," his Master said bluntly. "Kill her, Saber." With a sigh, Gawain hefted his sword and sped forwards. With a sharp grunt, he swung the sword directly where she stood. Unexpectedly though, the sword only hit thin air, and cut into the floor. The white knight recovered quickly and turned around to see Caster just behind him. She fixed him with an eerie stare.

"Go away!" she moaned angrily. "I don't want to play with you, I want to play with him!" she explained, pointing towards Leo. The Saber ignored her this time and moved closer with his sword once again. Like before, she dodge his swing and moved away with a soft giggle. Now he was getting annoyed, she was treating the whole thing like a game! He went for her again, watching her closely. Swinging his sword to the left, he watched as she moved slightly to the right in order to dodge.

That was when he unleashed his trap.

With a quick rotation of his body, his sword struck her from the right-hand side instead, cutting a large gash in her neck. Choking on her own blood, she clutched her bleeding neck with a hand in an attempt to stem the blood flow. He would have struck her down, but a large ball of light smacked into him from her free hand, sending him crashing to the ground some distance away.

He struggled upwards, watching as a pale pink light came from the hand around Caster's neck. When she removed the bloody hand, her throat was clear of any scars. A creepy giggle bubbled up from her lips. "Heehee! You missed me! So, you can leave me alone now!" In response, Gawain simply unleashed his Noble Phantasm, just as Caster shouted something herself.

**_"Excalibur Galatine!" "Luster Candy!"_ **

A horizontal beam of light spun across the room cutting in half anything it touched as Caster seemed to vanish in front of his eyes. A pale fist struck his stomach as he was looking around for her and he went rocketing back, a large dent in his armour. Falling on the floor for what seemed the thousandth time, he watched as Caster turned to his Master.

"You don't want to play do you?" she asked him angrily. "Fine if you don't want to play, can you do something else? Can you, will you..." she clenched her left arm. _**"Die for Me?"**_

There was a moment of an eerie silence as Gawain wondered if anything had happened at all.

Then his Master exploded violently into a bloody mess of bone fragments and chunks of meat. In complete terror, he watched numbly, as what had been the bottom half of his Master's body, slumped to the floor.

Covered head to toe in various pieces of gore and blood, the Caster could only laugh.

* * *

Caster did not like the NPC who handed out the daily missions she and Alice would often take. It wasn't as if she was scared of him or anything silly like that, no, it was just he reminded her of some of the beings she'd come across in her travels across the Amala Multiverse. Perhaps it was his attitude or even the way he dressed, but everytime she saw him, she remembered those beings.

Angels.

She'd met them thousands of times, in a thousand worlds, and they were always the same. Nothing more than mindless puppets, who spouted off meaningless rhetoric about God. No matter what anyone said or did, they would never shut up, continuing to babble endlessly. Out of them all, Caster had only met two that seemed to be reasoned with. Her Auntie Louisa had once told her that she awaited the day that someone would finally knock some sense into the ones called Satan and Gabriel.

But for now, the two seemed content to follow God's orders, no matter what they were.

That was why Caster didn't like the priest, not one bit. She'd even told her Master.

"I like this world though," she'd elaborated. "Even if it's just a virtual world, the air here is nice. It's strange but..." she'd wondered. "...this is a world that God has not interfered in. I can't even feel His presence...What a nice world."

* * *

_There is one Truth above all others._

**_God is the Creator of Everything._ **

_That is the only Truth._

_And He would always destroy it, forever and ever, undoing everything He had ever made._

_Why?_

_WHY?_

**_WHY?_ **

_So, they opposed Him, brought together by the Demon Lord._

_But, no matter how hard they tried, no matter how hard they fought, God would return, always, and the cycle would start again._

_This was the same for every world that she had visited._

_God's Presence would press down on the world itself, as He corrupted and ravaged it tirelessly, without reason._

_And in the end, both Demons and Angels would run rampant across the scorched remains of the planet._

_She had fought over and over in a million worlds, or perhaps it was a billion, and sometimes, not all the time, God was nowhere to be found, the world continues as normal without Demons or Angels. Sure, God's Presence had been there, but nothing had ever come of it and nothing had ever happened._

_Caster liked those worlds._

_She wanted to stay sometimes._

* * *

"Caster," her Master asked her one day, when they were tucked up cozily in their room. "Do you hate me?" In response, the girl in the blue dress had let off a few tears.

"No, Master!" she'd cried. "You're my bestest friend in the whole wide world. I love you. Just as much as Uncle Red and Uncle Black. As much as Auntie Yumiko and Uncle Akemi. A little bit more than Uncle Stephen. And just as much as Auntie Louisa! I really, truly do!"

Alice had given her a cheerful smile. "Thanks! You're my bestest friend too! I've never had one before..." That was when her Master had started crying. "No-one ever liked me...Daddy used to get mad when I said it hurt. The doctors all hurt me too...You're the first person who's ever been kind. I want to stay with you forever and ever!"

"You can!" Caster had cried. "You can stay with me and Uncle Red and Black and Auntie Louisa! We can all be happy together! I promise! I promise!"

That night, her Master had cried herself to sleep with happy tears.

* * *

_Out of all the universes that she had ever visited within the Amala Network, the one where humans manifested Demons as parts of their minds had to be the weirdest. She still fondly remembered the time she'd spent with the blue haired boy who fought against the Greek embodiment of death with his close friends. She'd been sad when the boy had sacrificed himself for the sake of the world but she'd been called away to another world soon after._

_One day, she'd returned to that world, this time in the service of a silver haired boy who was able to manifest a piece of Uncle Akemi. She didn't know how or why he could do that, but she still fought by his side, even when, at the final hurdle, she'd had to fight one of the many shards of Uncle Akemi' s wife, Auntie Yumiko. That part of Auntie Yumiko had desired only for humans to seek the truth, shrouding the world in fog._

_"Gods and Demons have always been influenced by humanity," Auntie Yumiko had explained when she'd asked upon returning back to the Expanse. "That part of myself, that variation of Izanami was born from me when the humans of that world ignored the truth. It's why we are everywhere, in every world, always being called upon and asked for help. That is the power of observation given to humans by God. Although, perhaps that was a mistake."_

_"I don't understand..." she'd asked. Why was it a mistake?_

_It was her Uncle Akemi who'd answered with a laugh. "Think of it like this. All Gods and Demons are influenced by humanity. This includes even the One True God. Perhaps, that is the reason for His actions. In worlds where science and reason has become the norm, people have no need of God. Some people of those worlds, even believe that if God exists, then He must be evil. Perhaps that belief has transcended humanity and become a part of God. I do not know..."_

_"I wouldn't worry about it!" Auntie Yumiko had said. "Perhaps God was made evil by human beliefs, or maybe he came to be from one god out of many, or maybe he was just always insane. We shall never know, but we fight for what we think is right. Like your Auntie Louisa does." Auntie Yumiko had paused then and grimaced. "Sometimes, I think she might go a little far, and you shouldn't listen to her then. You should do what you think is right. If it is a world of Law or Chaos, or even Neutrality, you have to work to your own goal, even if you have to fight against her. You understand?"_

_"Yes!" she'd cheered._

_And she did._

* * *

Twice H. Pieceman observed the motley crew that had managed to finally reach him. Somehow, despite all odds, a group of three Masters and their Servants had made their way through the Moon Cell War without ever once fighting each other. And at the end of it all, they'd teamed up to fight against him and his plans. But Twice was not worried in the slightest. No, he was sure that his Saver-class Servant could easily take on the likes of Hakuno Kishinami, Rani VIII and the one known as Alice.

"You've done well to come this far." he spoke to them across the room that housed the Moon Cell's core. "But, I'm afraid I will have to eliminate you here." Soon his goal would be complete and an endless war would be ravaged across humanity. Only then would the true potential of humanity shine through.

"Awww..." whined the Servant belonging to Alice, Caster, he remembered. "But I wanted to play with you." Twice ignored her and focused instead on bringing his Servant over. With a great flash of white light, a figure descended from the ceiling like an angel coming down from Heaven.

Beautiful.

Those were the words that ran through the heads of everyone in the room as they gazed at Twice's Servant. And she was, especially with the luxurious locks of blonde hair that fell gently down her back, reaching her waist. Even her manner of clothing, a simple blue frock and nothing else, not even shoes, looked somehow elegant on her. The only other thing the Servant wore was a hair-clip in the shape of a goat's skull.

As she came to a stop in front of Twice, she regarded them with sharp blue and red eyes. Eyes that crept into their very soul.

"Good Evening," she told them. "I am Servant Saver, come forth from the Expanse, to bring Chaos to this world." she continued to regard them for a few minutes before she slowly raised a pale arm and pointed it towards Caster. "Oh, this is a surprise..." she continued. "So this is where you ended up little one? Belial and Nebiros have been so worried."

"You know that woman?" Rani VIII asked. "You look alike. Is she your mother?"

Caster shook her head. "No, silly," she giggled. "That's my Auntie Louisa! Hi, Auntie!" she finished with a jolly wave. "Wanna play with me?"

The Saver Servant, Louisa, sighed heavily and closed her eyes. "I am afraid I cannot little one. I must fight you once more because you are here, opposing me. I must continue with my goal. If humans wish to be free of God's tyranny, then they must become strong. Only in a world of Chaos can this occur. This is the goal, I, Louisa Ferre, have always worked towards."

Caster pouted adorably. "Awww..." she moaned. "Okay, Auntie. Can I ask you something first?" Saver inclined her head and opened her eyes once more.

"Yes, little one?"

The Caster, the one known to the world as nothing more than simply Alice Pleasance Liddell, grinned.

**_"Will You Die for Me?"_ **

* * *

_This is a rule for Demons:_

_No matter where they come from, Demons are bound to the observations and actions of humankind._

_For Example:_

_As long as people are self-destructive or can work together, Nyarlathotep and Philemon will always exist._

_As long as people desire death, Nyx and Erebus will always exist._

_As long as people ignore the truth, Izanami will always exist._

_As long as people desire social order, Yaldabaoth will always exist._

_As long as people abuse nature, the Goddesses of the Schwartzwelt will always exist._

_As long as people despair over their endless cycle of suffering, caused by God, the White will always exist._

_...And as long as people continue to believe in and enjoy a children's tale told the world over, Alice Pleasance Liddell will always exist._

_No matter where they come from, Demons are bound to the observations and actions of humankind._

_This is a rule for Demons._

* * *

**_AN:_ ** _And here we are! Another Servant complete. This time it's my favourite demon, who is probably one of the most well-known from Shin Megami Tensei. It's Alice! She's known for being one of the strongest demons in the series and is also a member of the Fiends, a group of extremely notoriously strong demons. Shin Megami Tensei or SMT as it is known most of the time, was and probably still is, an obscure title. The series revolves around the endless war between two factions, Law and Chaos, and it's your job to pick a side or if you want, destroy both._

_It's gone on for many years and was originally based of a novel known as Digital Devil Story. Just recently released, was, Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse for the 3DS, which is known for both it's amazingly complex mechanics and it's pretty bad story-line compared to the main games. The series has had plenty of spinoff series as well like Another Bible, Digital Devil Saga, Jack Bros, DemiKids/Devil Children and Last Bible. The most famous of these spinoffs is a little game series called Persona which just released its fifth main game. While I generally dislike the Persona franchise and don't think it deserves half the praise it gets, Alice is a demon in that series, so I made sure to include some references to it._

_See you all next time!_

* * *

**_Statistics:_ **

_Class : Caster_

_Master : Alice_

_Identity : Alice Pleasance Liddell_

_Titles : Alice, Fiend, Undead._

_Sex : Female_

_Alignment : True Neutral_

_Origin : Shin Megami Tensei/Persona_

_**Basic Stats:** _

_Noble Phantasms : B+_

_Strength : B+_

_Mana : A+_

_Endurance : C_

_Agility : D_

_Luck : E_

_**Class Skills:** _

_Territory Creation: B+_

_Item Construction: E_

_**Personal Skills:** _

_Battle Continuation: B_

_**Noble Phantasms:** _

_Inherited Skills 'Demonic Whispers': C+_

_Innocent Wish 'Die for Me?': B+_

_**Exposition:** _

_Territory Creation: B+_

_Caster can create what is known as a 'Demon's Domain' a twisted maze-like hall of corridors. It can be used to delay opponents and can also be used to pick them off with more ease. In the event of Caster's defeat in battle, the Domain will vanish._

_Item Construction: E_

_Despite being a Caster, this skill is unavailable due to Caster never making any item of merit in her legend._

_Battle Continuation: B_

_As a creature born from the soul of a long dead girl, simply known as a 'Demon', Caster has a much higher vitality than most Servants, able to shrug off most minor and major wounds, so long as they are not instantly fatal like the removal of her head. Something, like being stabbed in the heart or having her throat slit, would not kill her immediately. With these injuries, there is a possibility of survival so long as Caster is healed._

_Inherited Skills 'Demonic Whispers': C+_

_When Caster first became a demon, she was gifted with several skills from her 'Uncle Red' and 'Uncle Black'. These skills include 'Dia', a weak healing spell that can close up smaller wounds and cure bruises, 'Luster Candy' which increases her 'Strength', 'Agility' and 'Endurance' stats by one rank for five minutes and 'Megido' a spell that summons a ball of light to strike her opponents._

_Innocent Wish 'Die for Me?': A_

_The embodiment of Caster's demonic nature and a unique power that only her and her alone could learn. Formed from the hatred she feels towards anyone who will not play her 'games' and the love of her 'Wonderland', this Noble Phantasm creates a dark, crushing force, whenever Caster uses the question, "Die for Me?" Against Servants, the skill is considerably weaker and causes some damage. Against ordinary human beings, however, it is an instant kill, making Caster a perfect Master killer. In order for this skill to be used, Caster must have a line of sight vision of the target and be able to clearly see their face._

* * *

**_Next Time:_ **

_**Alchemist of the Crimson Stone** _


End file.
